Storm
by fanfic designer
Summary: Los Get Backers estan de vuelta en Japòn donde recibien una fiesta de bienvenida,por fin el epilogo muchas cosas pasaran en este ùltimo capi,graicas a tod@s por leer, dejen reviews!y espero verlos en otros fics . n n
1. misión extranjera

**Bueno , primero que nada un saludo muy especial a todos! Jeje les traigo mi nuevo proyecto un fic de varios capis , una misión muy importante para los Get Bakcers en el extranjero , espero les guste y pues les dejo con el primer capi , gracias por leer , saludos a Chayito-chan , espero te guste este loco fic! **

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores , contiene yaoi .. así que ya lo saben , que la pasen bien

**Storm**

**Cap 1. Una misión extranjera **

Ban y Ginji estaba reunidos en el Honky Tonk esperando como siempre a una retrasada Hven quien se daba sus aires de importancia haciéndoles esperar , pero cuando por fin aprecia , era solo para meterlos en problemas o para seducirlos con algún excelente trabajo de gran pago pero peligroso en extremo , usando el cabello dorado largo suelto como siempre , los labios bien pintados y esos llamativos trajes que dejaban poco a la imaginación escotes pronunciadas que siempre mostraban sus enormes senos , y sus bien proporcionado físico .

-ya era hora , te llevamos esperando más de una ahora –se quejó el dueño del jagan de muy mala gana

-oh , lo siento , pase a hacerme una manicura , demás que podrían estar haciendo con su tiempo , algo mejor que dibujar cartelitos y distribuirlos por allí para que a las cuadras ya las hayan tirado al cesto de la basura!-dijo evidentemente molesta y con ganas de fastidiar a Midou quien ya gritaba frete a frete a la negociadora .

-tranquilos , tranquilos , mejor hablemos de la misión!-trató de tranquilizar un chibi Ginji a sus dos locos amigos antes de que se mataran uno al otro

-cof , cof –Hven se limpió la garganta .. Ginji tiene razón .. mejor nos apresuramos .. esta misión es muy diferente a las que han tenido antes ..comenzó diciendo tomando seriedad y Ban también se tranquilizó y prestó mas atención a las palabras del a voluptuosa rubia sentada frente a ellos

-de que se trata suéltalo ya –dijo Midou encendiendo un cigarro

-bien está misión será fuera de Japón , en España para ser precisos

-UNA MISON EN ESPAÑA?-preguntaron al unísono los Get Backers

-así es .. se trata de una misión importante , nuestro cliente es un gran apostador , comprador y vendedor de caballos pura sangre , en Gran Bretaña se llevara a cabo una importante apuesta en el hipódromo , donde iba a participar un caballo muy importante valorado en miles de miles de euros , el asunto es que el caballo desapreció enfrente de las narices de su dueño

-este es el equino-la negociadora mostró la fotografía de un cabello hermoso negro lustroso con un mechón blanco en la cabeza, posaba en una fotografía junto a su jineta quien sostenía una copa de oro que lo titulaba como el ganador –se llama "Strom" y ha ganado más de 14 veces seguidas , por lo cual es el preferido para los grandes apostadores si no lo encuentran antes de esa competencia será una gran pérdida , deben recuperar a Storm es oro puro en cuatro patas .

-santo cielo! Pero este trabajo , va a ser complicadísimo con qué dinero nos iremos para allá?

-pues déjame decirte que el dueño de Storm está tan preocupado por la desaparición de su caballo que ya mismo nos envió un dinero para ir para allá , boletos de avión y viaje pagado , en serio no sé como el sujeto se enteró del equipo de recuperación de los Get Backers hasta allá , pero definitivamente esta misión es dinero contante y sonante amigos ..-dijo la rubia guñando un ojo

-en serio? .. dios mío!

-qué dicen?

-como que, que decimos .. para Inglaterra ahora mismo –dijeron los chicos súper emocionados ..

-excelente haré las transacciones respecticos , se irán pasado mañana en el primer vuelo con destino a Inglaterra

-wow! Viste eso Ban iremos a Inglaterra!

-seremos ricos!

-conoceremos lindas inglesas !

-seremos ricos

-comeremos comida inglesa!

-seremos ricos!

-viajaremos en avión

-seremos ricos!

-Ban-chan! Deja de pensar solo en el dinero –lo regaño el rubio al escuchar a Ban a cada cosa que el decía repetir como maniático "seremos ricos!"

-vaya pero que afortunados que se vayan para allá –dijo Natsumi

-ojalá y este viaje no se ese suba a la cabeza .. y recuerdan pagar sus deudas cuando vuelvan –agregó Paul divertido

-Ya está mira regresaremos tan suciamente ricos que tendremos no solo para pegarte sino para abrirte un montón de Honky Tonk en todo Shinjuku! Jajaja –Ban y Ginji reían como descocidos , pero Hven tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso y solo parecía seria , pero lo mejor era no decir sus sospechas los recuperadores ya que estaban tan entusiasmados .

Mientras LOS CHCIOS FESTAJABAN SU VAIEJA Gran Bretaña , un hilo trasparente se deslizaba por el picaporte de la puerta del café una silueta estilizada estaba a pocas cuadras , el hilo regresó a lugar de su origen y una suave sonrisa se dibujó en el fino rostro del joven que había escuchado toda la conversación .

-así que a Inglaterra pasado mañana –dijo suavemente con una voz suave y melodiosa

**Continuará … **

Bueno sé que quedó cortito pero es el capitulo introductorio , los demás serán mucho más extensos .. jeje espero le guste y me dejen sus comentarios , se cuidan y hasta el siguiente capi .

Chao!


	2. paranoia

**Bueno , primero que nada un saludo muy especial a todos! Jeje les traigo mi nuevo proyecto un fic de varios capis , una misión muy importante para los Get Bakcers en el extranjero , espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios! **

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores , contiene yaoi .. así que ya lo saben , que la pasen bien

**Storm**

Mientras los chicos festejaban su viaje Gran Bretaña , un hilo trasparente se deslizaba por el picaporte de la puerta del café una silueta estilizada estaba a pocas cuadras , el hilo regresó a lugar de su origen y una suave sonrisa se dibujó en el fino rostro del joven que había escuchado toda la conversación .

-así que a Inglaterra pasado mañana –dijo suavemente con una voz suave y melodiosa

**Cap 2. Paranoia! **

Todo el día siguiente Ginji y Ban tuvieron a Hven dando vueltas y haciendo todos los trámites para su viaje mientras ellos preparaban todo su equipo y maletas para irse , ambos muy emocionados aunque Ginji era el más feliz , pues parecía un niño pequeño que iría por primera vez en la vida .

-no puedo creer que vayamos a Inglaterra, Ban-chan, será genial , la pasaremos tan bien

-pero recuera que esto no es un viaje de placer , recuerda a lo que vamos .. es una misión de trabajo , Ginji , trabajo! –recalcó mientas cerraba la maleta .

-si , lo sé pero es la primera vez que voy tan lejos de Japón

-si , lo sé yo tampoco pero no debemos apartarnos de la misión

-esta bien está bien –que margado –dijo un chibi Ginji entre dientes

-Aburrido! Me dijiste aburrido pequeño idiota-dijo Ban dando un fuerte coscorrón al pequeñín rubio

Esa noche , Ginji estaba tan emocionado por su viaje que apenas pudo dormir , se bajó el auto blanco en medio de la noche a las vacías calles de la cuidad , Ban estaba profundamente dormido , hasta roncaba pero Ginji no podía cerrar los ojos , así que una caminata nocturna probablemente calmaría sus nervios y su ansiedad .

Así llegó la soleada mañana , y con esto una carrera contra el reloj para variar los recuperadores se habían quedado dormidos y el vuelo estaba programado para las 7:30 de la mañana el Volkswagen de Ban nunca habia corrido tanto en su vida, hasta el punto de rechinar llantas enfrente del aeropuerto ..

-que haremos con mi bebé .. que haremos , que haremos!-gritaban un histérico Ban

-Hven dijo que se iba en el compartimiento de equipajes como carga

-SI LE PASA ALGO A MI AUTO MATO A LOS DE LA AUREOLINA –bramó furioso el maestro del jagan

-Tranquilo Ban el auto estará bien , lo importante es darnos prisa , ya falta poro para que parta el vuelto –le dijo un nervioso rubio que lo iba emp8jando al enorme edificio , cargando maletas y mochilas , por fin llegaron justo a tiempo para entregar sus pasajes , las maletas de los dos recuperadores se fueron en la cinta trasportadora de equipaje .

-vaya .. que bien es la primera vez que vamos en avión-dijo Ginji sorprendido de ver la enorme nave a la que estaban subiendo

-no te emociones mucho .. recuerda que vamos a un trabajo

-lo se .. pero es muy emocionante!

Les asignaron unos asientos bastante atrás , pues Ban solicitó un área para fumadores que estaban casi al final del pasillo del avión de lado derecho , a la par del lado izquierda estaba sentada una pareja , Ginji les vio de reojo había algo extraño en esas dos personas algo que se le hacía familiar pero no estaba seguro porque , Ginji se sentó del lado de la ventana y Ban a su lado.

-oye Ban! , mira a esas personas de la par ,.. no se te hacer conocidos? –le dijo en un susurro muy cerca del oído del chico –Ban vio a los susodichos con disimulo

-que tienen? , no les veo nada raro

-no es que tengan nada raro es solo .. que

-Ginji , tranquilízate quieres no crees que estas un poco paranoico , deja de estar molestando ..

-pero Ban ..

-trajiste algo para leer o lago son varias horas de viaje .

-como cuantas?

-unas 8 por lo menos

-8 HORAS!

-solo relájate , mira el paisaje –Ban parecía alterado de que Ginji comenzara a comportarse raro , había escuchado de fobia a la atura y a viajes largos y eso pero Ginji era el colmo , pasaron las primeras 4 horas de vuelo , y Ginji parecía estar empezando a sentirse mal , estaba muy pálido y no dejaba de mirar a todas partes como ansioso

-Ginji por dios que tienes?-le preguntó a un exasperado Ban que trataba de leer un libro que había llevado para el viaje

-no me siento muy bien , estoy mareado

-he? No me digas que se te ha revuelto el estomago? No debimos desayunar tanto .. mira mejora pásate para este lado .. no vayas a .. vomitar –Ban ya estaba preocupado solo eso le faltaba que Gingi fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento tenía una cara de enfermo que no creía en nada

-llamaré a la azafata –Ban dejó a Ginij sentado en su lugar y llamó a la aeromoza para explicarle que su amigo estaba mal , pero la paranoia de Ginji continuaba la pareja de al lado parecía nerviosa , y estaba viendo la ventanilla

-Ban!

-que pasa? ya llame a la azafate me dijo que el asiento hay una bolsas para el mareo , saca una , y no hagas cochinadas oíste ..

-Ban , Ban!

-pero que rayos a te pasa?

-estoy seguro que estos de la par son sospechosos Ban tal vez saben de la misión ¡!

-por un demonio son solo turistas! Como van a saber de misión tarado! Quieres dejar de molestar a la gente!-Ban se sintió abochornado pues casi le había gritado enfrente de un montón de gente os pasajeros los veían extrañados y otros divertidos , susurrándose unos a otro sobre el comportamiento de los recuperadores

-rayos ¡! No me avergüences o tendré que golpearte!-dijo ya entre dientes con las mejillas un poco ruborizadas y tratando de arreglarse los lentes para disimular la situación tan incomoda .

Ginji se puso por completo verde y tuvo que hacer uso de la bolsita para el mareo , Ban solo puso cara de asco mundial y pidió a la aeromoza los cambiara de lugar , pensó que si Ginji dejaba de ver la pareja de la par dejaría de estar paranoico y de molestar tanto .

-los colocaré del lado izquierdo , vengan por aquí , tal vez a su amigo le falta algo de aire –la aeromoza , bajó la

Mascarilla de oxigeno y se la tendió a Ginji quien do un largo suspiro y empezó a dormitarse , Ban se tranquilizó de ver Ginji estaba otra vez bajo control .

-lamento tanto inconveniente este idiota hace relajo por cosas muy tontas-se disculpó un tímido Ban la aeromoza era una mujer rubia muy atractiva y Ban ahora ya no pensaba en Ginji y sus locuras sino en la linda chica que les sonreía amistosamente

-no se preocupe por nada si necesitan algo mas solo llámeme –dijo sonriéndole al maestro del jagan quien tragó fuerte y sonrió con cara de bobo .

Las siguientes horas vuelo fueron tranquilas pues Ginji se fuer dormido parte del viaje , Ban se fue leyendo su libro y fumando , cada vez que pasaba la aeromoza parecía hacerse el interesante le sonería y le coqueteaba un poco . Más adelante a unos 4 asientos en esa misma fila la pareja de la que tanto Ginji parecía paranoico parecía vigilante , la chica era una mujer joven con gafas , cabellos muy largos pelirrojos y ojos castaños no dejaba de dar vistazos hacia atrás , del lado donde estaban los recuperadores , el chico era un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos entre azules y grises con una boina gris en la cabeza y bigote , llevaba una laptop parecían estar intercambiando información con alguien más por medio del correo electrónico .

-eso estuvo cerca parece que Ginji sospecha de nosotros

-crees que nos reconociera?

-no lo sé .. pero qué bueno que se cambiaran de lugar así tenemos más espacio , además Ban no se percató

-Ginji no es tan torpe como parece verdad

-espero lleguemos pronto cuanto falta de viaje?

-unas 3 horas y media

-bueno .. en cuanto lleguemos no hay que quitarles la vista de encima , los vigilaremos para ver con quien contacten en cuanto estemos allá

-de acuerdo

La pareja se sonrió con complicidad , y el vuelto continuó de lo mas tranquilo , el rubio seguía bien dormido y Ban estaba muy entretenido con su libro , estaba anocheciendo , seguramente arribarían de madrugada .

**Continuará.. **

Quienes son estas personas por que conocen a Ginji y Ban? .. apoco serán terroristas! XXD jajaja no dejen de leer para saber quien son estos tipos .. las cosas se pondrán interesantes! No se lo pierdan hasta pronto!

Chao!


	3. nos siguen , identidades reveladas

**Bueno , primero que nada un saludo muy especial a todos! Jeje les traigo mi nuevo proyecto un fic de varios capis , una misión muy importante para los Get Bakcers en el extranjero , espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios! **

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores , contiene yaoi .. así que ya lo saben , que la pasen bien

**Nota: **lo que lleve _**"*" **_será explicado al final del capitulo

**Guía del lector:** algunas partes del fic están escritas en idioma inglés pues los personajes se encuentran en Inglaterra pero en otros momentos aparecerá todo en español aunque estuvieran hablado en otros idiomas ya sean inglés o japonés

**Storm**

El en capitulo anterior …

-eso estuvo cerca parece que Ginji sospecha de nosotros

-crees que nos reconociera?

-no lo sé .. pero qué bueno que se cambiaran de lugar así tenemos más espacio , además Ban no se percató

-Ginji no es tan torpe como parece verdad

-espero lleguemos pronto cuanto falta de viaje?

-unas 3 horas y media

-bueno .. en cuanto lleguemos no hay que quitarles la vista de encima , los vigilaremos para ver con quien contacten en cuanto estemos allá

-de acuerdo

La pareja se sonrió con complicidad , y el vuelto continuó de lo más tranquilo , el rubio seguía bien dormido y Ban estaba muy entretenido con su libro , estaba anocheciendo , seguramente arribarían de madrugada .

**Cap 3. Nos están siguiendo, Identidades reveladas**

Al final llegaron al aeropuerto de Inglaterra, el avión tuvo un aterrizaje suave, Ginji se despertó de su largo sueño , estregándose los ojos seguramente pensaría que lo de los sospechosos había sido solo un mal sueño .

-hemos llegado Ginji estamos en territorio inglés

-que en serio? Ya llegamos tan pronto?-se preguntó incrédulo

-Si ! Que nao recuerdas? Te dormiste gran parte del viaje , nos cambiaron de lugar que no parabas de molestar a una pareja que estaba sentada a la par nuestra

-es verdad .. esas personas .. –Ginji se levantó de un brincó ya todos los pasajeros estaban bajando .

-relájate , deja ya de pensar en eso , vamos tenemos que ver que mi bebé baje bien del avión

-es verdad

Ginji y Ban esperaron hablar con el encargado del vuelo , les dijo que junto con el vehículo de Ban también viaja un auto cadillac y un mustan g de colección que había mando a pedir un coleccionista del país , los chicos se quedaron a ver , como bajaban el compartimiento mas grande el avión .

-vaya Ginji son unos clásicos , espero nos dejen verlos

-un mustang y un cadillac! , tu "buggy buggy"* tuvo buena compañía durante el viaje

-vaya que si jojo

Mientras los recuperadores estaba esperando el equipaje pesado , la pareja de antes los veía desde el interior del aeropuerto

-que se habrían quedado a hacer?

-el auto , el Volkswagen de Midou recuerda no lo deja ni a sol ni sombra –dijo la chica algo divertida

-no puedo creer que se lo hayan triado –el joven parecía incrédulo no dejaba de arreglarse la corbata una y otra vez

-pues así parece , mejor nos quedamos aquí o les perderemos el rastro dijo el hombre de bigote a su linda compañera quien solo le sonrió con coquetería

-por lo menso vayamos a tomarnos un café o algo mientras esperamos

-un verdadero café inglés

Ginji y Ban entraron a la cafetería del aeropuerto al parecer los trámites para "desembarcar" al bebé de Ban llevaría su rato , Ginji se fue a dar una vuelta a los alrededores mientras que Ban se fue a hablar con los encargados del equipaje , cosa que le costó un buen rato pues no hablaban japonés y Ban medio tragaba el inglés pero no mucho que digamos , lo único que sabía de ingles era de sus folletos de primaria los cuales no revisaba desde hace mucho así que tuvo que ayudarse como pudo con su guía de turista

Giji andaba por allí vagando cuando de nuevo vio a la pareja de antes que estaban sentados en una esquina de la cafetería del aeropuerto el joven estaba leyendo un periódico , mientras bebía de su café y la chica estaba revisando su teléfono celular , Ginji volvió a sentirse nervioso , se seguía observado por la misteriosa pareja .

-no pude ser son esos dos de nuevo .. no estoy loco , de verdad nos siguen –Ginji volvía a estará paranoico se hizo el loco y se fue a comprar una soda , y regresó con Ban

-como va lo el auto , me van a traer unos papeles para firmar y me lo dan .. no creí que fuera tan engorroso

-allá adentro en la cafetería están esos dos del avión Ban te dije que nos seguían –dijo un temeroso Ginji halándolo de la camisa

-otra vez con eso! Ginji deja de hacer idioteces!

-No siguen

- deja a esas personas en paz!

-pero de verdad son sospechosos Ban .. debes creerme –lloriqueo en su forma Chibi

-por dios de verdad has visto muchas películas de espionaje

-Pero Ban!

-ya Basta!

-_Excuse me sir here are the papers , please sigh here on the pointed line…_

-he?

-Ban.. que te dijo este sujeto?

-no .. no lo sé.. creo que tengo que firmar esto

- rayos .. préstame tu tonta espalda –Ginjio se volteó para que Ban apoyara las hojas y firmara sus papeles uno a uno , con copia y todo como 10 hojas después el señor del equipaje se llevo los documentos y le hizo espera otro buen rato

-que contratiempo .. maldición a la próxima nos venimos el auto –dijo Ban sacando un cigarro

-si , oye tal vez las personas de hace rato ya se fueron .

-es lo más seguro , te preocupas por tonterías y no le prestas atención a lo que si te debería preocupar –dijo Ban mientras exhalaba una pesada nueve de humo .

-Por fin ya era hora –dijo el recuperador de los ojos demoniacos, al ver como la plataforma de equipaje del avión bajaba a su adorado auto , con mucho cuidado hasta que las cuatro ruedas estuvieran el tierra fieme .

_-thanks!_

_-your well come sorry for the papers _

_-oh don´t worry _

_-have a good trip and welcome to England_

_-thank you _

_-_qué rayos fu eso Ban! Sabes hablar inglés!

-calla te no es nada es solo ingles básico para viajeros!-dijo trató de evitar verse apenado por el comentario halagador de su amigo

-genial , si sabes inglés , no tendremos ningún problema porque yo no sé hablar esa cosas rara que acaban ustedes de pronunciar –dijo un tímido chibi ginji

-bah! A penas puedes hablar japonés , vamos démonos prisa , según Hven tenemos que reunirnos con el cliente del caballo hoy a las 4:30

-y qué hora es acá?

-no se hay que verificar aun no ajusto mi reloj

Entraron de nuevo al edificio del aeropuerto y revisaron la hora las 2:00 de la tarde aún estaba a buena hora para buscar un hotel y luego concertar la cita con el cliente , Ginji vio de reojo el lugar donde había estado la pareja sospechosa pero ya ninguno e los dos estaba allí solo el periódico que el joven había estado leyendo suspiró aliviado decidió ya no molestar mas a Ban cono eso o si no lo terminaría golpeando de la depuración

-"no están se fueron , menos mal . tal vez solo era mi imaginación"-se dijo mientras seguía a Ban había el parqueo para sacar al carrito viajaron y comenzar a explorar las calles concurridas de Inglaterra.

Ban realmente gozó de manejar en calles diferentes a las de Japón porque aunque pareciera mentira per las calles de Inglaterra eran mucho más tranquilas y despejadas , no había tanto autos , las señales de tránsito eran un podo distintas por eso fue con preocupación pues tampoco concia muy bien las vías , pero tenía un mapa exacto de cómo llegar al hotel donde se hospedarían durante la misión , Hven se lo había facilito y como tenia todos los gastos pagados gracias a la anticipo del cliente no tenían de que preocuparse.

-Ban! –después de mucho rato que no Ginji no diecia nada parecía como si algo realmente lo hubiera impulsado a hablar , algo que le preocupaba y por más que Ban le pareciera estudio tenía que advertirle aunque lo golpeara por seguir con la misma paranoia de antes

-que quieres ahora Ginji

-se que te vas a molestar pero necesito decirte que tengo una sospecha , recuerdas la pareja del avión y del aeropuerto?

-sí que con ellos?-dijo Ban sin prestarle demasiada importancia iba muy concentrado en el nuevo camino

-es que nos van siguiendo en un taxi

-QUE! –Ban casi freno pero aun estaba la luz verde y se escapó de causar un accidente de tránsito en país extranjero

-pero como puede ser . Ginji estas yendo muy lejos , es suficiente , ese taxi solo está haciendo su recorrido , y como podrías acaso ver los pasajeros del te taxi y saber que son los mismos tipos! Por dios!

-no estaba seguro al principio pensé que era mi imaginación pero cuando paramos en la otra luz roja vi detenidamente y me pareció ver la boina gris del tipo y los cabellos rojizos de la chica -Ginji se hacia chibi y se ponía todo lloroso

-créeme Ban-chan! ONEGAI!

-Ginji es que es completamente ridículo , cuantos tipos con boinas grises hay en el mundo y cuantas mamacitas pelirrojas , ya es suficiente tu estas obsesionado con esos tipos!

-Pero Ban!

-pero nada , déjame conducir tranquilo , ya vamos a llegar te tomas un par de pastillas y te recuestas un rato en cuanto lleguemos al hotel , yo hablaré con el cliente tu ya estas mal de la cabeza .

Ginji recibió tremendo coscorrón de parte de Ban y ya no volvió a decir nada en todo el viaje pero no despegaba los ojos del taxi amarillo que los seguía

-"maldición estoy seguro que nos siguen .. no siguen nos siguen!"

Llegaron hasta el hotel , no era para nada humilde de hecho podría ser un hotel cinco estrellas , en cuanto llegaron vieron la enorme recepción , , los botones que recibieron rápidamente sus maletas y el gerente que los salió a encontrar

-buenas tarde bienvenidos a la "Fondeu Parsel " el señor cliente me dijo que vendrían , ya tenemos lista su a habitación y todo , bienvenidos a la Gran Bretaña espero que su estancia aquí sea de su agrado señores recuperadores" –

-wow! Nos conoce y .. habla japonés *

-El señor Clark Marleke , me habló de ustedes , les espera en su habitación , 201 en este mismo hotel , siéntanse cómodos les molestaré sus habitaciones , y luego podrán almorzar algo antes de encontrarse con el Sr. Marleke

-wow! Muchas gracias , es bueno saber que podemos entendernos

-no se preocupen , como gerente del hotel debo saber varios idiomas para tener una mejor relación con los huéspedes de este hotel .

-vaya , es genial ..

Mientras tanto la pareja sospechosa , veía como los recuperadores habían entrado en el lujoso hotel y ahora los tenían bien controlados

-así que allí es donde se hospedan el "Fondeu Parsel" un hotel cinco estrellas –dijo la joven de cabellos pelirrojos junto a su compañeros ambos parados frente al hotel , había seguido a los recuperadores hasta allí y ahora sabían exactamente donde encontrarlos

-bien ya os tenemos , creo que ahora debemos preocuparnos por encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos ..

-si lástima que no tengamos derecho a hotel tal lujoso

Los recuperadores no paraban de ver boquiabiertos todo el interior del magnífico lugar sus habitaciones eran enormes , con grandes ventanas un panorama espectacular , y con muebles finos y elegantes

-no lo puedo creer , es genial Ban mira cuanto lujo cuando en nuestras vidas tendríamos una oportunidad así

-por eso ,… no podemos desperdiciarla!-Ban se fue directo a la ventana las abrió de par en par , y respiró profundo mientras Ginji como un niño pequeño , brincaba en la cama suave y acogedora

-vaya es genial

-querrán los señores bajar a la recepción para el almuerzo –dijo una mucama muy linda con un uniforme preci0oso

-wow! Comida inglesa!

Los get Backers no perdieron tiempo y se fueron a devorar los suculentos y delicados platillos

A unas escasas cuadras del lujoso hotel había otros hoteles de más baja categoría pero que igual albergaban muchos huéspedes cada año , desde el segundo nivel de uno de estos hoteles , nuestros espías , observaban de cerca a los recuperadores que ingenuos de que eran presas de espionaje , se dirigían ya a su reunión con el Sr. Clark en la habitación 201 , justo después del almuerzo .

-se dirigen con el cliente , es tu turno

La chica pelirroja quien los observaba con binoculares desde la ventana de su habitación se puso en pie y poniéndose una gafas oscuras se dirigió al hotel de enfrente , allí con suma cautela y discreción entro al Fondeu Parsel, se sentó en la recepción tranquilamente con disimulo a esperar la conversación

-es momento de saber que les dice , y recopilar toda la información necesaria –se dijo mientras veía de medio lado las escaleras que conducían al segundo nivel . lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la conversación .

Los recuperadores entraron nerviosos al recinto que era más bien una oficina privada al escritorio sentado en pose seria como todo buen ejecutivo , estaba un hombre algo mayor con cabellos entrecanos sobre todo en las partes de las patillas del pelo y algo calvo en la coronilla , con un traje sastre azul muy oscuro , corbata toja y bigote ralo

-mucho gusto Get backers soy Clark Marleke, mucho gusto siéntense , les explicare detalladamente la misión de recuperación que quiero que lleven a cabo pues creo que Hven los les dio todos los detalles cierto?

-usted conoce a Hven , solo por vía correo electrónico , pero ella me dio muy buenas referencias suyas

-wow! Gracias!

-habla usted muy bien el japonés-lo aludió Ban

-mi familia en realidad es de descendencia Japonesa por parte de mi padre , por eso dominio el idioma , pero también se hablar ingles, francés y español

-wow!

-pero no estamos aquí para hablar sobre mí , sino de su misión .

El hombre sacó una fotografía de la gaveta de su escritorio –supongo que ya conocen al objeto de disputa , la manzana de la discordia en cuatro patas .. es Storm

-es un hermoso equino

-me lo han robado y mi principal sospecho es su jinete

-he? –los recuperadores quedaron conmocionadnos pro lo que les decía aquel sujeto con aires diplomáticos

-.. ese caballo vale oro , sino lo recuperan antes de la 15 días tiempo en que será unas de las carreras de hipódromo mas importantes .. me quedaré en la lipidia miles de apostadores le van a ese caballo y han depositado miles de miles euros .. necesito que lo encuentren y pronto o estaré acabado es la verdad

-pero .. señor.. como es posible que el jinete sea el sospechoso?

-su nombre es Cleve Alister , y lo he visto correr en otras competencias con otro caballo , creo que vendió al Storm , quiero que averigüen sobre este sujeto , el sábado por la mañana en el hipódromo local cerca de aquí habrá una carrera quiero que vayan e investiguen , habrá apuestas , pero es de aficionados , la carreras más importante es que se llevará a cabo a fin de mes .. y óiganme bien ustedes dos .. quiero a Storm corriendo para esa carrera , o sino .. –el rostro del sujeto se ensombreció con una mueca de maldad y de amenaza , los pobres chicos palidecieron de miedo y tragaron saliva del susto

-de .. de acuerdo .. Sr.. jeje recuperamos a Storm nuestra taza de éxitos el de más 100% así que puede estar seguro que su bello cabello estará allí para esa carrera y que no perderá ni un centavo –se atrevió a decir Ban cuando fue capaz de reaccionar .

La chica pelirroja había escuchado toda la conversación con ayuda de trasparentes y casi invisibles hilos que contactaban desde la puerta de la habitación 201 hasta su oído derecho sonrió complacida de tener hasta el último detalle , los chicos salieron de la habitación algo atemorizados , la pelirroja corrió fuera del edificio para volver al lado de su compañero y darle toda la información

-Ban! estamos en problemas esta misión me suena a líos!

-Lo sé pero su tenemos éxito, seremos millonarios

-peri y si fallamos –tragó en seco un pesimista rubio

Ban no contestó a eso , solo acomodó sus gafas

-no podemos fallar , no existe la palabra perder en esto , iremos el sábado a esa carrera

-de acuerdo , se miraron serios uno al otro y se retiraron viendo a todos lados .

En el hotel barato a unas cuadras la chica espía volví a la do de compinche

-ya lo tengo todo .. irán a una carrera al hipódromo el sábado –le dijo al chica de la boina con una sonrisa

-perfecto ya los tenemos

El castaño se quitó el bigotito que resultó ser falso , se lo despegó con cuidado de su labio superior para no lastimarse

-iré por algo de comer... amo esta misión me da la oportunidad de ver te vestido diferente .. te ves muy bien

-no molestes Juubei , sabes que es por trabajo

-pero no puedo negar que de verdad te vez maravilloso y que dicha poderte ver pelirrojo Kazuki , te luce

-por fortuna si lavo mi cabello se irá ese color y seré de nuevo castaño

-de verdad pareces una chica , sin ofender –dijo con una risita coqueta

-hmm ,. No sé qué decir a eso-el delicado joven solo se ruborizó ligeramente a la vea que desataba su trenza pelirroja con cuidado

-jajaja Kazuki –Juubei depositó un suave beso en la frente de su mejor amigo y se fue a conseguir algo de comer , Kazuki se extendió tal largo era en la cama , estaba cansado , había sido un largo viaje y nadar todo el día con tacones y falta era agotador

-porque tenemos que hacer esto? –suspiró resignado

**Continuará .. . **

Jojoj apuesto a que no se lo imaginaba ahora ya sabéis quienes era los espías , pero la pregunta del millón es porque están haciendo esto? .. que pesará con Ban y Ginji la misión se oye complicada y huele a problemas .. lean y averigüen lo que sucederá ahora en el siguiente capi jeje gracias por leer y hasta entonces

Bye!

**Notas**:

*Buggy Buggy : es un tpo de auto que corresponde al tipo cucarachita como lo conoce por acá es ese estilo de los setenta , el típico carro alemán con forma redondeado , todos los buggy buggy son de este tipo y es el carrito querido de Ban n_n

*japonés: de nuevo hago referencia al idioma , utilizaré mi idioma materno el español como idioma predominante en fic aunque haga alusión a otros idiomas como el japonés y el inglés , en algunos momentos introduciré oraciones breves en inglés pero no serán muchas

Bueno después de estas pequeñas explicaciones voy a los reviews:

_**Chayito-chan:**_ muchas gracias amiga por el apoyo me da gusto que estés leyendo estas locuras jejeje XXD espero te guste este capi y o dejes de leer para saber que sucederá a hora , jeje te cuidas y gracias por leer .


	4. tomando la delantera

**Bueno , primero que nada un saludo muy especial a todos! M,e disculpo por la enorme tardanza , creo que me entretuve escribiendo otras cosas y había dejado este fic medio abandonado , pero gracias a tods por la espera . **

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores , contiene yaoi .. así que ya lo saben , que la pasen bien

**Guía del lector:** algunas partes del fic están escritas en idioma inglés pues los personajes se encuentran en Inglaterra pero en otros momentos aparecerá todo en español aunque estuvieran hablado en otros idiomas ya sean inglés o japonés

**Storm**

El en capitulo anterior …

-perfecto ya los tenemos

El castaño se quitó el bigotito que resultó ser falso , se lo despegó con cuidado de su labio superior para no lastimarse

-iré por algo de comer... amo esta misión me da la oportunidad de ver te vestido diferente .. te ves muy bien

-no molestes Juubei , sabes que es por trabajo

-pero no puedo negar que de verdad te vez maravilloso y que dicha poderte ver pelirrojo Kazuki , te luce

-por fortuna si lavo mi cabello se irá ese color y seré de nuevo castaño

-de verdad pareces una chica , sin ofender –dijo con una risita coqueta

-hmm ,. No sé qué decir a eso-el delicado joven solo se ruborizó ligeramente a la vea que desataba su trenza pelirroja con cuidado

-jajaja Kazuki –Juubei depositó un suave beso en la frente de su mejor amigo y se fue a conseguir algo de comer , Kazuki se extendió tal largo era en la cama , estaba cansado , había sido un largo viaje y andar todo el día con tacones y falda era agotador

-porque tenemos que hacer esto? –suspiró resignado

**4. tomando la delantera**

Juubei regresó pronto con una caja de pizza caliente y humeante , y dos gaseosas .

-ya volví conseguí algo de cenar

-wow pizza excelente jeje gracias , se ve muy bien – los chicos se sentaron el pequeño sofá a comer algo estaba muriendo de hambre pues haber esto vigilando a los Get Backers toda la mañana había sido agotador , no habían parado .Por otro lado Kazuki estaba también muy cansado de haber estado sufriendo con los zapatos de tacón alto .

-estoy rendido –dijo Kazuki mientras le daba un sorbo a la pajilla de su soda –humm .. esta piza está muy buena

-si .. es eso o que realmente estamos hambrientos jejeje –Juubei se ruborizó un poco .

Se quedaron un rato en silencio tan solo disfrutando en aquella gloriosa comida , Kazuki se veían muy bien , a medio cambiar el cabello aun rojizo aunque un poco desteñido pues tras el largo viaje y tantas carreas la cabellera se le había empezado a despintar dando lugar a que salieran algunos mechones rebeldes color caoba , aun tenia puesta la elegante blusa beige y una falda corta , con medias y sin zapatos , el cabello suelto .

-encontré algo que nos será de gran utilidad para esta misión mira estaba allá abajo en la recepción

-¿qué es?-Kazuki tomó el panfleto en sus manos y se reacomodó en el sofá para leer más despacio

El panfleto hablaba de una carrera de hipódromo el viernes en la mañana , una carrera para aficionados pero , al menos les daría una cierta ventaja pues los Get Backers irían al hipódromo hasta el sábado por la tarde

-vaya es una buena oportunidad debemos ir , para informarnos bien del asunto revisaremos los establos –dijo Kazuki cerrando el panfleto

-exacto tomaremos la delantera antes que Ginji y Ban vayan , ellos seguramente no sabían de este evento .. después de todo esta carrera no es tan grande como la del sábado , pocas personas estarán enteradas.

-bien entonces iremos mañana .

-perfecto

Kazuki fue por su maleta y sacó todas las ropas , y prendas .

-voy a bañarme ya no soporto esta ropa –dijo mientras se iba con toallas y ropas para la ducha

-Kazuki –Juubei lo tomó de la cintura antes de que el maestro de los hilos despareciera tras la puerta del baño

-Juubei?-me encanta como te ves con este atuendo , de verdad .. te ves muy bien –le dijo mientras buscaba ansioso sus labios

Se unieron en un suave y casto beso, en el que Kazuki se dejó llevar a pesar de su cansancio sentía que estar así con Juubei le devolvía la energía .

Durmieron profundamente esa noche , ambos estaban más que rendidos por el viaje , durmieron muy bien pero sabiendo que tenían que levantarse temprano al día siguiente.

Cuando Kazuki abrió los ojos se siento en un lugar desconocido y extraño , pero o tardó en recordar que se encontraban muy lejos de casa , en otro país en un hotel de Inglaterra. Volteó su rostro y se concentró con el rostro apacible de Juubei que dormía a su lado .

-Juubei.. ya es hora –le dijo al oído sacudiéndolo suavemente

-hmm …

-anda hay que ir al hipódromo

-es verdad , ya voy solo un minuto mas –Juubei hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos pero cayó rendido de sueño de nuevo

Kazuki se apresuró a ducharse y arreglarse y adelantar un poco con eso , pidió el desayuno para que se los llegaran a la habitación , en lo que Juubei despertaba ya estaba en todos sus sentidos .

-Kazuki-un Juubei asustado y apresurado medio se vistió y tomó un rápido desayuno

-tranquilo , la competencia es a las 10:00 . jeje te quedaste dormido de nuevo –le dijo Kazuki con una sonrisa que tranquilizó a Juubei de su carrera .

-ya veo , que susto –no pasó mucho rato para que les llevaran el desayuno y los dos terminaron de arreglarse , Kazuki se demoró más aun pues tenía que volver a tinturarse el cabello para ser pelirrojo una vez ,mas había que recordar que estaban encubiertos y debía proteger sus identidades sobre todo de cierto par.

Llegaron al hipódromo las carreras ya habían empezado , Juubie llevaba una gorra de lana azul y anteojos oscuros y Kazuki llevaba el cabello en una trenza , un vestido estampado , y un sombrero de paja para el sol , también lentes oscuros .

Las plataformas y ventanillas de apuestas estaban retumbando , no les costó mucho darse cuenta que había un cabello al que le apostaban la mayoría , seguramente el favorito de la temporada así que con agilidad y mucho profesionalismo comenzaron a indagar en el asunto .

El caballo era el número 7 , se llamaba "Rayo" era un caballo complemente blanco muy corpulento y tenía fama de ser ágil , grácil y sobre todo rápido , hacia honor a su nombre y había ganado anteriormente otras competencias .

-al parecer después de la desaparición de "Storm" , "Rayo" lo destrono no te parece?-dijo Kazuki mientras observaba la reñida competencia , pero Rayo llevaba desde ya la delantera .

Observaron toda la carrera y como se esperaba muchos se hicieron millonarios ese día pues Rayo fue efectivamente el ganador de la competencia .

La pareja decidió inspeccionar más de cerca al caballo .. definitivamente era una sensación y podría estar relacionado con la desaparición de Storm para ello decidieron ir al establo después de la competencia , fingirían querer un autógrafo del jocker .

Al entrar al establo no vieron a Rayo allí había otros caballos comiendo , y los entrenadores y los jinetes tampoco estaban allí era una excelente oportunidad para inspeccionar un poco en busca de pistas

-por que no tiene a Rayo junto con los otros caballos?-pregunto Kazuki algo inquieto mientras daba un recorrido rápido por todo el lugar

-NO DEBEN ESTAR EN ESTA AREA!-los sorprendió una voz detrás de ellos era uno de los criador que entraba con heno y agua en unas cubetas para alimentar a los equinos

-ahh .. lo siento señor queríamos .. ver al caballo ganador y pedirme un autógrafo a su jinete somos admiradores de Rayo –acertó a decir Juubei fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente .

-lo siento , el Señor Jonson no da autógrafos y ya se ha ido , Rayo esta en otro establo pero no está permitido ir allí , les dijo algo molesto el criador

-oiga y que pasó con .. Storm se atrevió a preguntar Kazuki , Juubei lo vio de reojo disimuladamente , preguntándole con la mirada si preguntar eso había sido adecuado .

-hmm Storm desapareció nadie sabe a donde fue o que fue de el .. yo les recomendaría que no anden hablando de eso , el tema es delicado hay muchos intereses y dinero de por medio les aconsejó el hombre

-ya veo .. bueno .. lamentamos entrar nos vamos

-si por favor van a regañarme si los ven aquí

La pareja se alejó con más preguntas que respuestas en la cabeza pero por lo menos habían descubierto ciertas cosas que los Get Backers no sabían aun y eso les daba sin duda alguna una poderosa ventaja en caso , llevaban la delantera .

-Bueno por lo menos sabemos que ese tal Jonson debe tener algo que ver con Storm , porque tanto negocio y secreto , el caballo era puro oro y ahora aparece uno aun mejor que él y que se ha convertido en favorito demasiado rápido no te parece extraño?

-definitivamente el dueño de Rayo tiene que ver en todo esto , es definitivo , debemos venir a la competencia de mañana y tratar de sacarle algo de información

-pero mañana viene Ban y Ginji , eso nos causará problemas

En cuanto llegaron al hotel y lograron conseguir una conexión de internet e investigaron al tal señor Jonson descubrieron que era un inversionista que no era precisamente el jinete de Rayo sino su comprador y dueño el jinete de Rayo se llamaba Clarson Smith , habían varias cosas que dejaba cabos sueltos , pero la pareja se dio cuenta que iban poco a poco por buen camino .

**Continuará …**

cazaran poco a poco las piezas de este rompecabezas? Descúbranlo muy pronto en el siguiente fic gracias por la paciencia y por leer! Se cuidan hasta la próxima actualización!


	5. apostandole al 7

Hola , saludos.. como están? Espero que muy bien .. . les traigo el 5to capi de este fic , espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores , no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido .. ya lo saben

**Nota**: contiene yaoi, lemon , crossdress en algunos puntos, parejas: Ban/Ginji , Juubei/Kazuki (un probable Kazuki/Ban pero más adelante )

Ahora si . al fic

**En el capitulo anterior… **

-definitivamente el dueño de Rayo tiene que ver en todo esto , es definitivo , debemos venir a la competencia de mañana y tratar de sacarle algo de información

-pero mañana viene Ban y Ginji , eso nos causará problemas

En cuanto llegaron al hotel y lograron conseguir una conexión de internet e investigaron al tal señor Jonson descubrieron que era un inversionista que no era precisamente el jinete de Rayo sino su comprador y dueño el jinete de Rayo se llamaba Clarson Smith , habían varias cosas que dejaba cabos sueltos , pero la pareja se dio cuenta que iban poco a poco por buen camino .

**Cap 5. Apostando por 7! **

Por fin fue el esperado día los Get Backers se apresuraron a llegar al hipódromo para ellos la investigación a penas estaba comenzando no tenían ni idea que ya alguien más se había adelantado en la investigación y que se habían perdido de las pistas mas importantes . Sin embargo iba optimistas , estaba listos para desentrañar aquella enmarañosa situación , no había llegado hasta Inglaterra para darse por vencidos .

-Bueno ya estamos aquí y justo a tiempo , la carrera ya va a comenzar

-Vaya mira esas taquillas Ban para qué son?-preguntó el rubio viendo la gran aglomeración que había en una parte del hipódromo justo en la parte de las gradas

-esas son las ventanillas de apuestas las personas hacen sus apuestas sus caballos favoritos y compran números por grandes cantidades de dinero .

-Ginji .. estas pensando lo mismo que yo –preguntó el maestro del Jagan acomodándose los lentes purpuras .

-Ban! Ni lo pienses , no debemos apostar , tenemos el dinero muy ajustado , además ..

-no apostaremos mucho! Es que tenemos que entrar en el negocio de las apuestas , para ver de cerca los caballos , Storm desapreció ya hace más de una semana , tenemos que ver a cual caballo le apuestan mas .. ese podría darnos pistas , porque ese caballo seria el nuevo "Storm!" comprendes .. el nuevo favorito

-hmm .. comprendo , pero aun así no creo que sea buena idea apostar Ban-chan!

-no será mucho dinero vamos , veamos a que caballo le están apostando mas

-Ban-chan!

-no seas cobarde!- Ban casi arrastró a un temeroso chibi Ginji por el graderillo del hipódromo hasta las taquillas , entonces "la" vio . La reconoció de inmediato por ese cabello naranja largo , trenzado y las figura delgada y alta , era la misma chica de que la que Ginji estaba paranoico en el avión y en el camino al hotel por alguna razón desconocida Ban sentía que la concia de antes , le era familiar de una misteriosa manera que no sabía explicar, Ban prefirió no decirle nada a su eléctrico amigo o sino otra vez caería en pánico . Observó a la "muchacha" extasiado , hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esa sensación , como si algo revoloteara dentro de su estomago y el corazón latiéndole rápido , la sangre bombeando fuerte hasta su rostro .. hubiera jurado que se había ruborizado en ese preciso instante .. porque estaba pasando eso? –dejó de prestarle atención cuando vio que ya estaban cerca de la taquilla

-Ban y cual le apostamos? ..

-me he fijado que la casilla 7 está muy concurrida , el caballo con ese número debe ser el favorito , vamos a hacer un poco de práctica de Inglés le dijo Ban halando al pobre chico .

-excuse me what is the name of the horse with the numer 7?-preguntó Ban sin mucho esfuerzo a un joven que estaba cerca , un joven rubio con gafas oscuras , menudo susto se dio aquel joven al ver de quien se trataba , Ban se sorprendió también de nueva cuenta cuando vio la pelirroja que estaba viendo antes estaba ahora tomada del brazo de aquel sujeto

"_Así que son pareja , ya me acordé.. también estaban juntos en el avión hmm carajo"_

-ahh .. i'ts name is "Rayo" is an excellent horse is the favorite in this moment- dijo el joven rubio tragando en seco .

-ohh , thanks! –Ban se volteó rápidamente y se volvió von Ginji

-que pasó? que les preguntaste?

-el caballo del número 7 se llamada "Rayo" y es el favorito de todos , todo el mundo le está apostando , así que nosotros también .. vamos

-qué? Esta seguro?-Ginji no creía las determinación y decisión de su compañero quién sacó el dinero y lo apostó al caballo sin titubear , la taquilla 7 estaba por explotar de apostadores, Ban no se arrepentiría de su decisión , estaba seguro de lo que hacía sacó a Ginji de la aglomeración y se dirigieron a las graderillas a tomar asiento pues no faltaba mucho para la carrera , desde allí vio a la pelirroja y su "novio" ir a la taquilla 7 .

_-"también le van a apostar a ese caballo.. hmm de acuerdo háganlo " _

Finalmente se disolvió la larga cola de apostadores , la cerrara ya estaba retrasada , dieron una alerta por los auto parlantes , Ban no le quitaba el ojo de encima a la pelirroja que estaba a unas gradas más abajo siempre sentada al lado del rubio .

La carrera empezó con ánimos y gritos de agarbilla , los caballos salieron a toda velocidad , levantando polvo en la pista , corrían tan grácil mente como con vigor y energía , en primera posición se puso el caballo blanco con el numero 7 negro en la espalda , cerca iban el 5 y el 2 , pero el 7 era ralamente veloz , tolda la gente le gritaba hurras , era sin duda alguno el preferido de la audiencia , el narrador de la carrera no dejaba de aludir al caballo "Rayo" como posible nuevo campeón y a su jinete un tal Clarson Smith .

-Ban-chan! , Ban –chan! Tenían razón , ese "Rayo" hace honor su nombre .. vamos a ganar -decía un emocionadísimo chibi -Ginji que no paraba de vitorear con sus abanicos de la victoria

-te lo dije .. –Pero Ban no parecía tan emocionado con la carrera seguía de cerca los movimiento de su querida "pelirroja" esa mujer lo estaba llevando a un callejón sin salida ..

Los caballos ya iban por la tercera vuelta .. la coas se ponía reñida , Ginji tenía los ojos encima de la carrera estaba nervioso y ansioso seria acaso la primera vez en la vida que tendrían suerte con el dinero o lo perderían todo?, el rubio casi se comía las uñas de los nervios , pues otro de los caballos favoritos de aquella competencia era el 2 un caballo muy atlético y rápido que le estaba dando buena competencia a "Rayo"

-vamos .."Rayo" tu puedes!-decía Ginji saltando en su asiento de un lado al otro con ansiedad

Mientras tanto unas gradas mas abajo otra pareja parecía nerviosa también

-crees que hicimos bien en apostarle a "Rayo"?-le preguntó el pelirrojo a su compañero .

-creo que tenemos una buena posibilidad de ganar , Rayo es excelente y confió en ese caballo tengo un buen presentimiento

-Juubei , viste que cerca estuvo eso .. dios pensé que nos descubriría .. menos más que estas rubio y con gafas o se hubiese dado cuenta –le dijo el pelirrojo viendo de reojo hacia la gradas de arriba donde estaban los recuperadores

-la verdad la sentí cerca . fue gracioso que terminara hablándonos en inglés jeje

-si fue un poco divertido , que bueno que tienes esa pronunciación tan impecable

-thank yo very much miss –dijo Juubi algo azareado, pues las mejillas se le pusieron como fresas , pero aun así estaba con ánimos de juguetear y coquetear con Kazuki .

-jejeje your welcomoe , we must to be carefull

-sure!

-creo que es porque tenemos muy Buenos disfraces .. o sino seguro que nos descubre , Ban no es tan tonto , estoy seguro que podría sospechar

-hm . si .. será mejor que lo evitemos lo más posible

Ya estaba por llegar la última vuelta y todo se ponía muy reñido los caballos a la cabeza eran el 7 y el 2 .. al parecer aquel seria un final de fotografía a, toda la gente se puso de pie , gritando .. pero al último momento Rayo pareció correr más a prisa a las solicitud apremiante de su jinete , y ganó por una nariz todos gritaron Ginji se abrazó a Ban como chicle y Kazuki besó en los labios a Juubei escena que Ban no se perdió para nada . Sintió un agujero en el estomago al verlos besándose , y no se sintió feliz con la victoria del 7 a pesar que le había apostado una buena cantidad de dinero .

-BAN-CHAN! Ganamos, GANAMOS! No estás contento?-preguntó un extrañado Ginji de no ver a su mejor amigo celebrar con el

-no tanto , mucha gente le apostó a ese caballo no nos darán mucho que digamos .. pero al menos confirmé mis teorías ..

-teorías? –Giniji veía a Ban un poco distinto como si de verdad estuviera demasiado pensativo , algo le estaba molestando pero esta vez, (en otras ocasiones podía adivinar de que se trataba) no tenía idea de que podría ser , tenia Ban un plan o una carta bajo la manga?

Kazuki y Juubei estaba festejando , la primera vez que apostaban en un hipódromo , en una carrera de tanta importancia y habían elegido al caballo ganador , se abrazaban , se besaban y no dejan de sonreírse y de festejar ,y eso tenía terriblemente irritado el castaño del Jagan pero sería el destino o la casualidad , pero los celos hacían que su cerebro funcionara mejor.

-ven Ginji tengo una idea , mientras todas estas personas cobran su dinero por la apuesta nosotros iremos a ver a ese tal "Rayo" de cerca .. tenemos que hablar con su jinete , aquí hay gato encerrado .

Ginji y Ban se escurrieron entre la gente y fueron directo a los establos . Esta vez eran otros los que tomaban la delantera , Juubei y Kazuki estaban tan felices con la victoria del 7 que cometieron el error de olvidarse de los recuperadores .

Cuando el rubio y Midou llegaron al establo allí se encontraba Clarson a solas con su caballo , cepillando la crin de Rayo.

-buenos días señor Clarson .. disculpe la intromisión .. podríamos hablar con usted un momento?

El hombre se volteó y vio a los Get Backers allí atrás suyo , el caballo blanco como la nieve solo relinchó un par de veces , presintiendo que algo no andaba bien .

-claro .. caballeros en que puedo servirlos .. solo soy un humilde Jocker

-sí , claro –Ban sonrió con malicia

**Continuará … **

A este punto parece que los Get Backers toman la delantera .. hmm y veo un Ban celoso , jeje no tiene idea de quién es la pelirroja peligrosa por quien anda suspirando jaja ,. .. no deben perderse ni un segundo de este fic! Por favor dejen reviews!

hasta la siguiente actualización ..


	6. posibilidades y pistas

Hola , que tal cuanto tiempo , de verdad lamento la tardanza con este fic es hasta ahora que tengo un poco más de tiempo para dedicarle a mis queridos fics y por supuesto a mis lectores que tan amablemente me dejan sus reviews así que este capi es para ustedes .

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños así que no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido sino solo por diversión y pasatiempo , disfruto escribir estas historias y esa es la razón de mi ocio jejej , sin más que agregar los dejo con el 6to capi de este fic esperando que les agrade .

**En el capi anterior … **

-ven Ginji tengo una idea , mientras todas estas personas cobran su dinero por la apuesta nosotros iremos a ver a ese tal "Rayo" de cerca .. tenemos que hablar con su jinete , aquí hay gato encerrado .

Ginji y Ban se escurrieron entre la gente y fueron directo a los establos . Esta vez eran otros los que tomaban la delantera , Juubei y Kazuki estaban tan felices con la victoria del 7 que cometieron el error de olvidarse de los recuperadores .

Cuando el rubio y Midou llegaron al establo allí se encontraba Clarson a solas con su caballo , cepillando la crin de Rayo.

-buenos días señor Clarson .. disculpe la intromisión .. podríamos hablar con usted un momento?

El hombre se volteó y vio a los Get Backers allí atrás suyo , el caballo blanco como la nieve solo relinchó un par de veces , presintiendo que algo no andaba bien .

-claro .. caballeros en que puedo servirlos .. solo soy un humilde Jocker

-sí , claro –Ban sonrió con malicia

**Cap 6. **

**Pistas y posibilidades **

-Sr. Clarson ¿cómo es que Rayo se volvió tan extremadamente popular con el público? Y como es posible que esto haya sucedido en el momento justo que Storm había desapareció me parece demasiado sospechoso –Ban dejó caer aquella pregunta tan inesperadamente que ni siquiera Ginji se las esperaba , no supo como era posible que su amigo pudiera ser de pronto tan directo , se suponía que manejarían aquello con cautela y sin embargo , Ban ya había dado una certera puñalada , sin embargo Clarson parecía tranquilo , nada de nerviosismo ni sobresalto , el caballo movía sus pezuñas revolviendo el heno de la caballeriza , el Jocker no dejaba de cepillar sus crines algo cortas para un cabello de carrera

-mi estimado , que no cree usted en la suerte o en la coincidencias? Si se apaga una estrella debe renacer otra y brillar .

-no tiene usted nada que ver con el asunto de la desaparición del otro caballo? Es eso lo que me quiere decir? , déjese de metáforas-los ojos azules brillaban profundamente Ban parecía bastante ansioso

-por que iba a tener que ver en algo –dijo Clarson sin tan siquiera voltear a ver a su interlocutor quien lo aguijoneaba con verdadero veneno directo y sin pelos en la lengua .

Ginji estaba bastante nervioso de la manera como Ban estaba bordando aquella situación , era demasiado directo , y si ese tipo era el culpable? O por si el otro lado no tenía nada que ver?

-Miren caballeros , yo no sé nada de Storm solo sé que Rayo es más poderoso , rápido , popular que el otro caballo y es por eso que soy su jinete , que lo cuido y lo creo para que sea un ganador .

-hmm. Rayo es mejor que Storm?

-a mi parecer si

Ginji no le quietaba los ojos de encima a Rayo , se veía fuerte , robusto pero un poco compacto para ser caballo de carrera , claro que Ginji Amano no era quien para juzgar sabía tanto de caballos como de arte :

_la Venus de Milo confundida con al estatua de la libertad "la mujer con el helado_" , el rubio solo suspiró

-bien , en esto estoy de acuerdo con usted por eso le aposté a su caballo , pero seguiré observando todo de lejos , no me convence Rayo ..

-si quiere saber algo sobre el paradero de Storm … debería de buscar a Hiroshi Tao ..

-Hiroshi Tao?

-Tao que la última persona que vió a Storm , su Jinete anterior , con el ganó tres medallas y dos copas de oro , él y Storm eran un gran equipo si de verdad quieren saber algo búsquenlo a él

-donde? –Ban parecía inquietarse más

-el va a estar en la siguiente carrera , dentro de 15 días , en este mismo hipódromo .

-hmm ..bien .. Gracias , supongo

Ban haló a Ginji del brazo quien estaba perplejo , y salieron del lugar

-Hiroshi Tao

-Ban .. le crees lo que te dijo?

-en parte sí , en parte no .. lo que me convence es que estaba muy tranquilo si tuviera algo que ver .. se hubiera puesto nervioso

-pero nos mandó con ese tal Tao.. quien será?

-y si no fuera cierto que fue el jinete de Storm?

-es otra posibilidad

-No podemos esperar a que ese tal Tao llegue en 15 días , tenemos que volver a Japón en pocos días , no esperaremos semanas , hay que investigar al tipo –diciendo estas palabras Ban haló a Ginji hasta el hotel en donde buscaron un servicio de internet y se pusieron a investigar de inmediato al supuesto señor Tao , lo principal era confirmar si Clarson les había dicho la verdad .

En cuanto ingresaron el nombre del sujeto al buscador confirmaron que efectivamente Clarson les había dicho la verdad, cosa que preocupó a Ban pues este hubiera apostado a que trataba de tomarles el pelo , por suerte no lo hizo o hubiera perdido dicha apuesta.

-Hiroshi Tao … 37 años de edad , ha sido Jocker por más de 10 años , y no solo ha competido con Storm sino con otros caballos , pero Storm ha sido uno de sus mejores elementos y púes sí efectivamente ha ganado copas ya medallas como nos dijo Clarson .. en estos momentos está compitiendo con .. con RAYO!-Ban soltó su cigarro que salió volando de su boca cuando leyó aquello entonces ese tipo era en realidad en jinete de Rayo .. no Clarson .. en ese aspecto si que los habían engañado , por que Clarson solo había estado en esa última competencia pero no era el jinete oficial sino del remplazo

-es jinete de Rayo?

-ajá.. y fue jinete de Storm .. OYE ESPERA.. 15 DIÍAS .. QUINCE DIAS .. ESPERA , ESPERA –Ban parecía estar digiriendo la información muy rápido .. y si ese sujeto es .. el tal Cleve Alister del que nos habló el jefe en el hotel .. solo se cambió de nombre .. podría ser

-eso explicaría porque no aparecen fotos de Tao , solo de lejos .. y así no podemos ver su rostro –dijo el rubio acercándose a la pantalla de la computadora observando una fotografía donde aparecían el jinete y caballo y estaban recibiendo unos premios

-es verdad .. debe ser por eso está jugando a las identidad secretas debe ser el. jajaj pero su jueguito ya va a terminar

-que hacemos Ban?

-no sé estoy pensando .. –Ban se rascaba la cabeza , no encontraba solución al problema , era definitivo que no esperarían el día de la carrera pero donde encontrar a Tao antes de esa fecha .. tenían que resolverlo pronto , tenían los días contados no permanecieron allí más de una semana eso era seguro el dinero no les alcanzaría para cubrir gastos ni un día más .

-Mañana iremos de nuevo al establo donde tienen a Rayo .. solo queda una posibilidad o está Clarson allí haciéndose cargo del caballo , o está Tao y lo interrogamos , no hay más posibilidades .

-bien , entonces es mañana o nunca "te tenemos Tao quiero decir Cleve Alister."

Mientras tanto por otro lado , otra pareja parecía completamente ajena los planes de Ban Midou , Kazuki y Juubei estaba por otro lado celebrando su brillante apuesta ganadora , se habían ido a cenar a un lujoso restaurante del centro .

-aun o puedo creer que .. hayamos ganado la apuesta . Rayo es el mejor corredor

-así es no estuvo nada mal para haber sido la primera vez que apostamos en un hipódromo ne?-

-jeje es cierto .. que bueno que tenemos el listado de cerreras donde correrá Rayo , eso nos dará ventaja y hasta podríamos ganar más puestas

-veamos

Kazuki extendió el programa sobre la mesa del restaurante y ambos revisaron horarios e itinerarios y descubrieron una carrera próxima , la del sábado .

-en esta correo el número 7 , es decir Rayo

-entonces no podemos faltar , me preguntó a que caballo le apostarían Midou y el Sr. Ginji

-Quein sabe a juzgar por la suerte que esos dos tiene con el dinero seguro le apostaron a un caballo que llegó de ultimo jeje –se burló Juubei sin saber que los recuperadores había apostado al mismo caballo que ellos y que ahora eran ellos los que estaba ganado más pistas , mientras que ellos comían y disfrutaban de su dinero ganado los get Backers iban a la cabeza ..

**Continurá … **

Jeje cada vez la cosas se enrreda mas y parece que los confunden y los confunden más y más , podrán por fin descubrir que es todo el embrollo y encontrar al caballo?

Pues solo hay una manera de averiguarlo , lean el siguiente capítulo seguro que la situación se pone aun mejor , jeje no olviden dejar sus reviews!


	7. accidente en el hipodrómo

Hola ,que tal les traigo el siguiente capi , espero les guste dejen sus reviews!

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños así que no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido sino solo por diversión y pasatiempo , disfruto escribir estas historias y esa es la razón de mi ocio jejej , sin más que agregar los dejo con el 9no capi de este fic esperando que les agrade .

**En el capi anterior … **

Mientras tanto por otro lado , otra pareja parecía completamente ajena los planes de Ban Midou , Kazuki y Juubei estaba por otro lado celebrando su brillante apuesta ganadora , se habían ido a cenar a un lujoso restaurante del centro .

-aun o puedo creer que .. hayamos ganado la apuesta . Rayo es el mejor corredor

-así es no estuvo nada mal para haber sido la primera vez que apostamos en un hipódromo ne?-

-jeje es cierto .. qué bueno que tenemos el listado de cerreras donde correrá Rayo , eso nos dará ventaja y hasta podríamos ganar más puestas

-veamos

Kazuki extendió el programa sobre la mesa del restaurante y ambos revisaron horarios e itinerarios y descubrieron una carrera próxima , la del sábado .

-en esta correo el número 7 , es decir Rayo

-entonces no podemos faltar , me preguntó a que caballo le apostarían Midou y el Sr. Ginji

-Quien sabe a juzgar por la suerte que esos dos tiene con el dinero seguro le apostaron a un caballo que llegó de ultimo jeje –se burló Juubei sin saber que los recuperadores había apostado al mismo caballo que ellos y que ahora eran ellos los que estaba ganado más pistas , mientras que ellos comían y disfrutaban de su dinero ganado los Get Backers iban a la cabeza ..

**Cap 7 . **

**Desaparece el campeón **

Ginji y Ban volvieron decepcionados del establo pues se encontraron que no estaba ni Tao ni Clarson , ninguno de los dos , el lugar estaba vacío , solo estaba Rayo bebiendo agua de su bebedero , no tuvieron nada de suerte y al parecer tendrían que hablar con Hven y con el jefe para que les dieran mas dinero para permanecer en la cuidad hasta la competencia del 15 .

-No queda otra opción primero le llamaré a Hven , a ver qué idea nos dice –dijo Ban descolgando el auricular de la cabina telefónica

-tú crees? Y si nos dicen que no?

-pues entonces tendremos que dedicarnos a buscar a ese Tao hasta debajo de las piedras –dijo un furioso Ban mientras discaba los números

Fue larga la conversación entre la rubia negociadora y Ban que Ginji se aburrió y por ello se dedicó vagar por los pasillos , estaba por allí contemplando una pintura que había en la sala del hotel cuando le pareció ver a una persona conocida , una mujer de vestido floreado , pero no estaba seguro , tal solo se le parecía .. lo dejó pasar y volvió con Ban en el justo momento cuando estrellaba malhumorado el teléfono contra la pared , torciéndolo todo como plástico retorcido

Ginji tragó saliva ese berrinche por parte de su amigo solo podía significar malas noticas

-nos denegaron el dinero Ginji .. solo tenemos una semana .. de hoy en ocho de vuelta a Japón o tendremos que certificarnos como ciudadanos ingleses para toda la eternidad –dijo Ban encendiendo su cigarro aun cuando en la pared un dibujo indicaba que era prohibido fumar .

-y entonces?

-apostaremos en las carreras .. de estos días , competencias pequeñas , trataremos de atinarle para ganar dinero para quedarnos , aun tenemos lo de la apuesta anterior , y con eso sobreviviremos , hay que ahorrar , y tendremos que desasignarnos de este hotel y conseguir uno barato

-pero Ban TxT

-mientras hacemos las apuestas estaremos pendientes de Rayo y que Clarson o Tao , aparezcan , es lo único que se me ocurre .

Ban y Ginji estaba en medio de este problema, se fueron a buscar un itinerario de carreras , y justamente se chocaron con el mismo itinerario que Juubei y Kazuki tenían y se encontraron con el Sábado había una carrera en la cual corría Rayo.

-bueno seguiremos apostándole al caballo de nuestro principal sospechoso- , al menos no tendremos que esperar 15 días ese día Rayo correrá y necesitará un jinete quien será: Tao, Clarson o incluso Alister .. Quién sabe , lo único que les importaba hasta ahora era no perder el tiempo y tratar de ganar dinero para permanecer más tiempo , necesitaban más pistas , pero a este punto todo era una confusión , Tao , Cleve Alister , Clarson no parecían ser el mismo .. Tenían alguna relación ..

…

Por fin llego el sábado, Ban y Ginji fueron los primeros en llegar si nunca madrugaban para nada , ahora era cuando había dinero de por medio y su caso por resolver , la gente empezaba a ocupar sus asientos en el hipódromo , de pronto Ban divisó una cabellera pelirroja que conocía muy bien , eso fue todo lo que necesito para distraerse , era su perdición .

Las filas empezaron a llenarse , y la gente ha aglomerarse en las cajas de apuesta , la mayoría ya se había percatado del creciente auge de popularidad del número 7 "Rayo" así que ya eran más los que estaban dispuestos a apostarle al hermoso semental blanco.

Ban y Ginji se fueron a apostar, esta vez una fracción más alta de dinero

-estás seguro Ban?.. y si no gana –dijo Ginji con incredulidad y preocupación

-que no te das cuenta pequeño idiota! Este animal es el mejor de todos, no perderá estoy seguro la ultima vez ganó , hasta el mismo Clarson nos lo dijo .

Ban se había percatado que la mujer pelirroja y su compañero (el cual era el mismo de la última vez) estaban como a cinco personas de distancia en la misma caja que ellos también le apostarían a Rayo.

Ya había terminado la hora de apuesta , aun varios apostadores se habían quedado fuera , la carrera inició , con el banderazo de salida , Ban estaba ansioso y no perdía a Rayo de vista , no podía identificar quien era su jinete en esta ocasión estaban muy distantes como para reconocerlo y hubiera querido tener unos larga vistas , no solo para ver al misterioso jinete de Rayo sino para ver de cerca la pelirroja y no perderle el rastro pues no muy lejos adelante como a 4 filas de asientos estaba sentados la pareja de la pelirroja , Ban y Ginji estaban en completa alerta .

-Vamos Rayo tu puedes! –decía Ginji en su forma chibi mientras sacaba sus abanicos de la victoria .. era muy pero lo que se dice muy necesario que ganara el 7 .

Ya habían dado varias vueltas el número 7 y el 4 iban adelante, algunas vueltas parecían muy cerradas, Ban no sabía a cuál de las dos cosas ponerle más a atención si a la carrera o la pareja de adelante, a pelirroja era realmente bella ,y sentía unos celos infinitos por su acompañante ya entre ellos se había dejado claro que había un romance muy intenso pues se abrazaban y se besaban a ratos .

Todo pasó tan rápido que Ban no se dio cuenta pues estaba viendo a la pelirroja, pero los gritos de la gente lo pusieron en alerta de que algo había pasado, algo malo.

Cuando Midou volvió sus ojos al frente y recuperó la atención de la cerrara se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Los caballos se habían salido de control y había sucedido un alarmante y catastrófico incidente en la pista.

El caballo blanco favorito de todos estaba tirado el suelo y su jinete , quien quiera que fuera también estaba tirado en el suelo a varios metros del caballo completamente inconsciente de inmediato se acercó una unidad de auxilio una ambulancia , recogieron al maltrecho jinete en una camilla al cual subieron a la ambulancia que salió de allí a todo velocidad hacia algún hospital , otra ambulancia remolcó con ayuda de un vehículo especial a Rayo quien también parecía inconsciente , todo fue caos la gente estupefacta no podía creer lo que veía . Algunos gritaban otros lloraban desconsolados , Ban no podía creerlo .. ni Ginji menos aun Kazuki y Juubei que contemplaban la situación desde las gradas tan sorprendidos como el resto del público , el campeón del hipódromo se había desvanecido en la tragedia frente a sus ojos .

**Continuará… **

Toso de pronto ha dado un inesperado cambio tan trágico como insólito o se contaran bien Rayo y su jinete? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capi que no se lo pueden perder por nada del mundo .

Hasta entonces .


	8. empieza la acción , blanco y negro

Hola ,que tal les traigo el siguiente capi , espero les guste dejen sus reviews!

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños así que no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido sino solo por diversión y pasatiempo , disfruto escribir estas historias y esa es la razón de mi ocio jejej , sin más que agregar los dejo con el 8vo capi de este fic esperando que les agrade .

**En el capi anterior … **

El caballo blanco favorito de todos estaba tirado el suelo y su jinete , quien quiera que fuera también estaba tirado en el suelo a varios metros del caballo completamente inconsciente de inmediato se acercó una unidad de auxilio una ambulancia , recogieron al maltrecho jinete en una camilla al cual subieron a la ambulancia que salió de allí a todo velocidad hacia algún hospital , otra ambulancia remolcó con ayuda de un vehículo especial a Rayo quien también parecía inconsciente , todo fue caos la gente estupefacta no podía creer lo que veía . Algunos gritaban otros lloraban desconsolados , Ban no podía creerlo .. ni Ginji, menos aun Kazuki y Juubei que contemplaban la situación desde las gradas tan sorprendidos como el resto del público , el campeón del hipódromo se había desvanecido en la tragedia frente a sus ojos .

**Cap 8 **

**Comienza la acción / blanco y negro **

Después de que se llevaron a jinete y a corcel de la pista la gente se inquietó mucho incluso un hombre de las primeras filas se levantó y perdiendo la cordura se levanto gritando al aire .

-ES UN TRUCO! DEVUELVAN EL DINERO QUE APOSTAMOS! –eso fue suficiente para que luego no solo él sino en general una turba enardecida comenzara a demandar su dinero .

-Esto se está saliendo de control-Kazuki tenía el rostro un poco pálido se esperaba que pasara lo peor , pues la gente ya se veía bastante irritada

-BAN-CHAN! Esto se está poniendo feo –Chibi Ginji estaba preocupado , escondiéndose detrás de su asiento , con los ojitos llorosos , Ban no podía creer que todo hubiera pasado frente a sus ojos y no se hubiera percibido , pues estaba tan concentrado viendo a aquella mujer cabellos largos y pelirrojos que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido en realidad , se había perdido justo esa fracción de segundo que hubiera sido reveladora para el caso .. como saber .. como saber si esto era un engaño tramado por alguien que quería todo el dinero de los apostadores? O si había sido un accidente real?

-YA BASTA DE ENGAÑOS QUIEREMOS DE VUELTA TODO NUESTRO DINERO! –Gritaba otro sujeto haciéndole coro a la gente enojada que reclamaba sus premios .

De pronto después de toda la agarbilla apareció ni más ni menos que el dueño del hipódromo y el jefe de Hven , el hombre que había hablado con Ginji y Ban el primer día . Sr. Merleke era al mismo que les había explicado el trabajo .

-Mira Ban!

-si lo sé , veamos que hará ante esto-Ban no desprendía la mirada el tipo quien salió con un micrófono dispuesta a aclara r todo , pues la gente de verdad precia que se tornaría violenta en cualquier momento , tenía a su alrededor varios guardaespaldas y agentes de seguridad , los cuales de un momento a otro aparecieron en todo el lugar resguardando puertas y ventanas .

El señor estaba de lo más tranquilo , no parecía ni siquiera angustiado o nervios lo cual extrañó en sobre manera de Midou

-Buenos días damas y caballeros , les pido por favor que se calmen , en nombre de compañía Marleke , yo su representante , y dueño de hipódromos del Sur , quiero ofrecer una disculpa , pero también una aclaración –se detuvo un momento y dejo ver su rostro mas serio y convincente de todos tomó aire y continuo ahora que la gente ya estaba mucho más calmada – esto no fue planeado en ningún momento solo piénsenlo como podría tan siquiera sacrificar a uno de mis mejores caballos por dinero , eso jamás la fe y esperanza que le pusiera Rayo será recompensada , esto no fue sino un trágico accidente desafortunado . Clarson , nuestro amable jinete está en este preciso momento siendo llevado en estado crítico al hospital más cercano y se debate entre la vida y la muerte , Rayo el caballo esta también muy lastimado no sabemos si sobrevivirá .. miren si esto demuestra que no estamos haciendo ninguna clase de fraude .. nosotros de la compañía del hipódromo del sur , los Marleke y en nombre todos , no solo les devolveremos el dinero , es más les devolveremos el dinero de su apuesta como si hubieran ganado , esto para tranquilidad de todos .

Hubo un asombro general de todos los presentes seguido de silencio , nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando eran más de 150 personas devolverles lo de la apuesta y además , darles el dinero de ganador , era una gran pérdida como hacer algo como eso?

-No puedo creerlo –los ojos de Kazuki se abrieron grandes como platos , Ban tampoco salía de su asombro , pero lo que más lo sorprendía era la declaración del jefe Marleke además de que se había enterado que el sujeto tenía muchas más influencias de las que les hubiera dicho al principio nunca se imagino que fuera el dueño directo de todo esto y además sin pasar por alto del descubrimiento , de que Clarson era el jinete de ese día .

Eso fue la cosa más extraña que hubiera pasado en mucho tiempo ., nadie se podía explicar como había ocurrido pero todos , sin excepción se quedaron sin su pago incluyendo a nuestros Get Backers quienes lo recibieron más que gustosos , pero Ban seguía tremendamente dubitativo aquello eran tan raro que rajaba contra lo inverosímil cuantas veces en la historia de los hipódromos pasaba algo así .

Y al parecer la gente pareció tranquilizarse y recuperar el "buen" humor tras el pago del dinero , Merleke desapareció entre la gente y del incidente solo siguieron rumores, Ginji y Ban solo se volvieron al Hotel para nada conformes con lo sucedido .

-Qué opinas Ban?

-ni si quiera sé que creer.. esto dio un giro de 360 grados ..

Todos en Inglaterra hablaban sobre lo sucedido en el hipódromo , como algo inverosímil , los medios de comunicación no dejaban de bombardear a los Marleke y al jefe , por su extra manera de resolver el asunto , sin embargo se negaron a todas costa a dar entrevistas . Había rumores de fraude , de conspiraciones etc , era un ambiente muy tenso , por su lado Kazuki y Juubei también estaban desconcertados y tal vez tenían aun menos posibilidades de encontrarle lógica lo que acababa de ocurrir , cuando llegaron al hotel , se encontraron con más sorpresas .. Ban y Giji en la recepción con maletas en mano registrándose en el mismo hotel donde ellos se alojaban.

-FANTASTICO! Ahora no nos dejaran trabajer en paz .. esto interferirá en nuestra investigación

-no solo eso pueden descubrirnos –Kazuki suspiró hondo y trataron de evadirlos tomando las escaleras al piso de su cuarto para no topárselos en el ascensor .

-perfecto! .. –Juubei iba pensativo y no menos iba Kazuki cansado y abrumado , el caso se les complicaba segundo a segundo .

Una vez en su cuarto decidieron conectarse a internet e investigar de todas las fuentes posibles lo sucedido en el hipódromo , mientras Juubei hacia esto , Kazuki estaba al tanto de escuchar las conversaciones de los recuperadores a 3 habitaciones de la suya (para colmo de males) , con la ayuda de sus hilos podía estar bien informado de lo que hicieran estos dos y escuchar con lujo de detalles cada cosa que dijeran palabra a palabra .

Juubei obviamente consultó todo , desde los que estaban en una posición contemplativa de fraude , a los que decía que efectivamente todo aquello había sido un terrible accidente. Agotados tanto mentalmente como físicamente la pareja se quedó dormida , Juubei frente la compu y Kazuki sentado una silla cerca de la puerta .

Casi por la madrugada , Kazuki se despertó con una idea , que le hizo saltar de su posición y re conectar el internet solo para ver una cosa que tal vez habían pasado por alto … recordó el incidente y pensó que tal vez podría localizar un video del accidente mucha gente graba ese tipo de cosas , y BINGO! solo hizo falta poner palabra claves y encontró un video aficionado en donde mostraba el momento exacto que Rayo había caído y golpeado con la valla de contención de uno de los costados cayendo al suelo junto con Clarson . Vio el video varias veces pasando las imágenes lentamente para poder ver con claridad que pudo haber ocurrido . A simple vista todo parcia indicar que el caballo simplemente había perdido el equilibrio o tropezado con algo pero había algo que no encajaba .. que podía ser?

Apagó la computadora y le pasó una sabana a Juubei por encima de los hombros para abrigarlo pues empezaba a hacer frio , Juubei estaba completamente rendido ,agotado , lo arropó y le dio un tímido beso en la frente , se puso una chaqueta y salió del hotel , tenía algo en mente , lo que no sabía es que otro insomne había tenido la misma idea que él , Ban Midou había salido de su habitación compartida con Ginji el pequeño amiguito eléctrico estaba profundamente dormido después de un atasco de pizza doble queso y Ban aprovechó para hacer sus movimientos sin pequeños estorbos , pues a veces Gingi solo entorpecía las cosas y las hacia mas difíciles , así que por ello decidió hacer esto solo y no contarle sus planes y sospechas a la "anguila eléctrica" .

Era tardísimo sin embargo Kazuki aun consiguió un taxi que lo llevó hasta el oscuro y tétrico hipódromo esa corazonada era tal que la sentía en el pecho , estaba seguro , era más fuerte aun que la alegría de la buena suerte (de haberse ganado todo ese dinero era aun abrumador XXD) , corrió prácticamente del taxi hasta el interior del hipódromo la cerca estaba cerrada pero esto no impidió que Kazuki utilizando sus hilos desconectara las alarmas y la cámaras de vigilancia y se impulsara para saltar la barda e introducirse de un solo en el lugar luego recorrió todo el lugar para llegar a la cabelleriza , algo le decía que todo era una trampa y que allí escondido estaría Rayo , que todo era fingido , además como una compañía de apuestas iba a gastar y perder tanto dinero reponiéndoles a todos los espectadores de la carrera esa fuertísima cantidad de dinero?

Entró al lugar y estaba todo oscuro olía a heno y a agua estancada , en el suelo del establo vio algo moverse y lo invadió el miedo , pero alumbró con la linterna de su celular , y pudo distinguir algo .. un caballo –estaba en lo cierto ..

-Rayo?..

Vio al caballo el cual se incorporó del suelo al percatarse que ya no estaba solo en el establo , Kazuki encontró el interruptor de la luz del lugar y entonces vio lo insólito .. un caballo despintado o al menos eso parecía , era un caballo negro , pintado de blanco y la pintura blanca se estaba chorreando ..

-Por Dios.. es Rayo? .. no .. es Storm? Es los dos Storm y Rayo son el mismo caballo –Kazuki no podía creerlo de pronto escuchó un estruendo , lo había descubierto , un grupo de motociclistas y un camión grande estaban arribando al lugar derribando la cerca y todo

-HEY INTRUSO! ALTO ALLÍ –Una voz con auto parlante se escuchó de una manera muy amenazadora , y dichas amenazas dirigidas Kazuki quien sin saber bien que hacer hizo lo que se le vino la mente , subirse al caballo , montarlo y salir huyendo de allí a todo galope para evitar ser capturado o lastimado por los opresores , al mismo tiempo aprecia Ban por el otro lado con el corazón el pecho , cuando se encontró de frente con Kazuki montando al caballo , quien casi derriba a Midou

-Pero que rayos!- Ban no podría creer nada de lo que veía , de inmediato identificó al jinete , era la pelirroja , no un momento era una pelirroja? , No espera . Es …

-HILANDERO! QUE DEMONIOS!

-Ban! escucha todo esto es un fraude quieren lastimar a Rayo , tienes que avisarle a Juubei está en el mismo hotel que ustedes , dile lo que pasó-Kazuiki estaba muy precipitado , la policía , guardaespaldas de los Marleke y otro buen grupo de farsantes saboteadores lo iba persiguiendo pues Kazuki había descubierto todo su sucio plan y a ahora lo perseguían tal cual perros de caza , tras su asustada presa solo pudo decirle esto a Ban antes de salir huyendo perderse en un profundo bosque que había muy al norte de la cuidad detrás del hipódromo , camino a la montaña , Ban sin comprender de todo lo que sucedía y con su cerebro a mil tratando de digerir las noticas se fue de allí antes que lo vieran a él también y dedujeran que era cómplice .

Como había sucedido , la mujer de sus sueños no era más que Kazuki disfrazado? Juubei y Kazuki estaba saboteando su misión? , Rayo era Storm? El jefe Marleke , quien los había contratado los había engañado por completo y además resultaba que era el farsante?

Todas estas preguntas y más rondaban la aturdida mente de Ban mientras corría entre defraudado , angustiado y desencantado hacia el hotel , mientras que Kazuki y el caballo corrían grave peligro internándose más y más en denso bosque .

**Continuará .. .**

Wow! A perdón si fue demasiado relajo para un capitulo XXD ya verán como en los siguientes capis se irá explicando todo por ello no se pueden pierdan el siguiente capi , jejejeje hasta entonces dejen reviews!

Sayonara!


	9. Jinete y corcel

Hola ,que tal les traigo el siguiente capi , espero les guste dejen sus reviews! Por cierto feliz navidad jojoj (no soy santa Claus XXD )

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños así que no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido sino solo por diversión y pasatiempo , disfruto escribir estas historias y esa es la razón de mi ocio jejej , sin más que agregar los dejo con el 9no capi de este fic esperando que les agrade . Desde ya felices fiestas

En el capitulo anterior …

-HILANDERO! QUE DEMONIOS!

-Ban! escucha todo esto es un fraude quieren lastimar a Rayo , tienes que avisarle a Juubei está en el mismo hotel que ustedes , dile lo que pasó-Kazuiki estaba muy precipitado , la policía , guardaespaldas de los Marleke y otro buen grupo de farsantes saboteadores lo iba persiguiendo pues Kazuki había descubierto todo su sucio plan y a ahora lo perseguían tal cual perros de caza , tras su asustada presa solo pudo decirle esto a Ban antes de salir huyendo perderse en un profundo bosque que había muy al norte de la cuidad detrás del hipódromo , camino a la montaña , Ban sin comprender de todo lo que sucedía y con su cerebro a mil tratando de digerir las noticas se fue de allí antes que lo vieran a él también y dedujeran que era cómplice .

Como había sucedido , la mujer de sus sueños no era más que Kazuki disfrazado? Juubei y Kazuki estaba saboteando su misión? , Rayo era Storm? El jefe Marleke , quien los había contratado los había engañado por completo y además resultaba que era el farsante?

Todas estas preguntas y más rondaban la aturdida mente de Ban mientras corría entre defraudado , angustiado y desencantado hacia el hotel , mientras que Kazuki y el caballo corrían grave peligro internándose más y más en denso bosque .

**9. Jinete y corcel **

Kazuki llevaba a Storm , Rayo o como quiera que se llamara a toda velocidad a todo golpe dentro del bosque detrás le seguía una escuadrilla de varios jinetes que lo perseguían gritándole , Kazuki estaba realmente asustado pero aun así lo único que pasaba por su mente era proteger al caballo el cual corría desbocado , confiando plenamente en su nuevo jinete , se adentraron tanto en el bosque se topaban con maleza y ramas , que habían hecho daño a Kazuki y el caballo con cortaduras y moretones , pero eso no los detendría , tenían que perder al equipo de captura , o incluso podían matarlos pues estaban armados .

-vamos Storm por nada del mundo te detengas , corre como nunca –le decía Kazuki abrazándose al musculoso cuello del animal y agarrándose de sus crines, pues no tenía ni siquiera silla de montar , le hablaba al caballo como si fuera un amigo el equino parecía entenderle cada palabra .

_-"ohh Juubei encuéntranos pronto"-_se decía a si mismo mientras recorrían el sendero cubierto de arboles y espesas malezas , pero el equipo de captura estaba muy cerca .

-QUE RAYOS PIENSAS HACER?-le dijo uno de los tipos a caballo al otro el cual estaba sacando una escopeta de largo alcance como una carabina como mirador

-que no es obvio .. necesitamos ese caballo –dijo apuntando a un blanco pero fue interrumpido

-sí pero no muerto , vale vivo , vivo ..cada pata vale oro –le dijo el otro preocupado tratando de evitar que cometiera una tontería

-no son balas estúpido es un dardo tranquilizante!-el sujeto volvió a levantar su arma pero tenía problemas para enfocar su objetivo por el movimiento de sus respectivos corceles

-estás loco , aun con un dardo tranquilizante el caballo caería al suelo podría fracturarse y no correr nunca más o morir .. incluso o peor aun y si le das a esa mujer? -repuso el otro con voz angustiada

-ja , y cuando fingieron el accidente en hipódromo no pensaron en eso verdad?-le dijo con sarcasmo el primer sujeto, el cual solo se cayó sin poder dar respuesta a aquella irónica indirecta. –además esa mujer .. anos traerá problemas ..

El otro ya no trató de detenerlo , el sujeto del arma , se paró en su recorrido bajó de su caballo y con un solo disparó lanzo su ataque hacia Kazuki y su corcel varios metros adelante .

-no le lograras dar , está lejos

-no soy un franco tirador por nada –el dardo se ensartó directamente en el brazo derecho de Kazuki mas no el caballo , Kazuki gritó de dolor , y se arrancó el enorme dardo el abrazo de inmediato , la herida había dejado un gran rasguño que iba desde su hombro hasta su ante brazo que sangraba profusamente , lagrimas de dolor cayeron de sus ojos , siento que todo se volvía borroso y que se desmayaría de dolor , el caballo se dio cuenta que el jinete estaba herido y disminuyo su marcha .

-le diste? .. no lo sé creo que si .. –los hombres volvieron a subir a sus caballos y siguieron el rastro de sangre la cual pensaron emanaba de Storm pero no era así emanaba del lacerado brazo de un maltrecho y moribundo Kazuki

_-no pares Storm o nos capturaran_ .. –Kazuki estaba consciente que el efecto del dardo le estaba afectando cuando todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sentía un horrible dolor punzante en todo su brazo . Una sensación de adormecimiento se apoderaba de él y sabia que no podría continuar sujetándose de Storm y esto amenazaba con botarlo

_-Juubei! –_lagrimas de dolor y desesperación rodaron por su rostro sucio y lastimado

-KAKEI!-Ban derribó la puerta de un patada , Juubei se incorporó sobresaltado y mas que sorprendido en primer lugar como lo habían encontrado? y en segundo como Ban sabía que era él?.

-PERO QUE RAYOS!

-YA LO SÉ TODO MALDICIÓN! TRATANDO DE QUITARNOS NUESTRO TRABAJO , VERDAD? , VIENIENDO ENCUBIERTOS Y ENGAÑARNOS ANTE NUESTRA NARICES CON ESTÚPIDOS DISFRACES, SE CREYERON MUY LISTOS! MALDITO LANZA AGUJAS!

-BAN? PERO COMO?

-SI YA ME ENTERÉ DE TODO ROBA TRABAJOS!-Ban tomó a Juubei del cuello de la camisa y estaba por iniciar una pelea cuando entró un somnoliento chibi Ginji para tranquilizar el ambiente

-tranquilos tranquilos .. NO PELEN!

- NO ES ESO LO QUE IMPORTA AHORA! DILE BAN!—Ginji estaba depuesto a lanzarles una descarga eléctrica a ambos sino so se tranquilizaban

-De acuerdo de acuerdo ya me explicarías todo esto después desventurado lanza agujas! , mira el hilandero estaba en establo hoy! y unos tipos lo persiguen va sobre Storm ,el maldito caballo no estaba accidentando ni lesionado , el accidente del hipódromo fue una farsa! NOS VIERON LA CARA!

-qué? Donde está Kazuiki?

-en el bosque seguido de captores y guardia montada de los Marleke, vamos rápido!

Ban jaló a Juubei y sacó a Ginji casi patas mientras trataba como podía de explicar la situación, Juubei apenas podía digerir estas noticas , en qué momento Kazuki había abandonado el hotel sin que él se diera cuenta y eso que se suponía que lo protegería .. Como pasó? Como pudo pasar?

_Mientras tanto .. _

Para Kazuki las cosas se complicaban el dolor de su brazo lastimado y del resto de su cuerpo lacerado por las heridas que le había propinados las ramas del bosque lo debilitaban a cada momento , no podía mantenerse agarrado más a Storm , pero el animal era sin duda el más listo de todos , pues al parecer lograba comprender la situación por la que pasaba su ahora jinete en quien había confiado plenamente , pues desde el primer momento se dejó guiar por aquel desconocido , que sin duda alguna no buscaba explotarlo y utilizarlo como los demás sino que sinceramente quería ayudarlo , protegerlo y salvarlo .

Así Storm disminuyó la marcha para que Kazuki no si hiciera más daño , logró escabullirse entre la maleza del bosque y así hallar una cueva, con cuidado se hecho en el suelo de la cueva y bajó a un exhausto y muy lastimado Kazuki que apenas se movía , con todo el cuidado del mundo lo depositó allí para dejarlo descansar allí mientras que con su cabeza y pezuñas halaba ramas , troncos , hojas secas , piedras y demás para cubrir la entrada y que sus perseguidores no les siguiera , era un animal sumamente inteligente y sorprendentemente leal .

Storm había sentido la buena vibra de Kazuki , sus buenas y amables intensiones y se dio cuenta que así que como había humanos que lo utilizaban habían otros que realmente quería ayudarlo , Kazuki estaba sudando de dolor , su rostro perlado , sus cabellos y flequillos empapados , respiraba agitadamente , abatido por el efecto poderoso del dardo tranquilizante , pero con suficiente dolor como para estar en un estado de duerme vela , sin tan solo pudiese reconciliar el sueño y que todo desapareciera , ero era imposible ..

-Juu.. Juubei –decía entre una alucinación , víctima del dolor . Storm relinchaba bajito tratando de reanimarlo pegando su hocico frio a su frente hirviente en fiebre y a sus mejillas ruborizadas de dolor .

-Storm..a eres un buen chico .. mil gracias .. gracias de verdad .. por ayudarme –Kazuki le sonrió con dificultad acariciando el hocico del animal su mano quedó manchada de sangre y de tinta negra ..

-como .. pudieron hacerte eso –debajo de la pintura negra que cubría el cuerpo de Storm , se veía algunas partes de peli negra y otras .. blancas- ¿Qué eres realmente?

Una fuerte tos le hizo escupir sangre .. ya lloraba de nuevo desconsolado , víctima de dolor y angustia –Juubei.. ayúdame por favor ..a te necesito .. –más lagrimas caían por su rostro Storm se estregaba con sus mejillas a manera de caricia tratando de limpiarlas de su rostro

-Storm ..

Kazuki dejó caer dolosamente su mano la cual ya no podía mantener en alto para acariciar al equino, el efecto del dardo era tal que cayó en un shock largo , como en un desmayo doloroso .

De apronto de entre la sombras y un rayo de luna entró por un pequeño espacio que había quedado al descubierto en la entrada de la cueva , un espacio lo suficientemente grande para que alguien delgado pudiera pasara , la sombrea de una persona entró en la cueva inquietando mucho a Storm quien estaba hachado en el piso al lado de Kazuki dispuesto a defenderlo de cualquier peligro como antes lo había hecho el jinete por su corcel ahora era tiempo del corcel proteger a su dulce y amable jinete indefenso en el suelo .

-OHH .. tranquilo .. no les haré daño –Dijo la sombra claramente dirigiéndole estas palabras al caballo en un mero susurro , Kazuki cada vez respiraba más agitado .

-shh .. debo ayudarla .. no le haré nada lo prometo –dijo al momento en que el caballo se incorporaba nerviosamente

El recién llegado levantó ligeramente el rostro e Kazuki quien estaba inconsciente, tomó su pulso de inmediato vio la herida en su brazo

-necesitaré agua para desinfectar y algunas hierbas medicinales ., cuídala un rato ya vuelvo –el hombre salió del lugar

-Se fueron por allá –señaló Ban hacia el denso bosque delante de ellos , Juubei no titubeó ni un segundo de inmediato emprendió el camino hacia el lugar

-estás loco , no iras a buscarlo a pie –dijo el dueño del Jagan

-se te ocurre otra idea? –Juubei estaba desesperado , saber que Kazuki estaba en posible potencial peligro y no poder hacer nada , lo ponía aun más ansioso e impotente

-Oigan Miren!-Chibi Ginji señalaba una motocicleta abandonada a un lado del establo .

Sin pensarlo dos veces Juubei se subió a la moto , Ban ni siquiera pidió permiso para ir solo asumió su lugar como copiloto

-¿Quién te invitó?-preguntó un notablemente molesto Kakei

-lo mismo podría preguntarte quien te invitó a nuestra misión y quitarnos el trabajo? –Ban no quitaba el dedo del renglón y aun estaba bastante molesto

-escucha no es momento para que discutamos esto , si vienes conmigo me tendrás a ayudar –dijo un exasperado Juubei quien logró usar una de sus agujas para arrancar la moto , haciendo que la aguja funcionara como una llave maestra para encender el motor del vehículo cosa que sorprendió bastante a Ban quien no se imaginó que hiciera arrancar esa cosa pero era seguro que si se trataba de Kazuki el chico de las agujas haría lo que fuera , de cierta manera envidiaba la manera en que ellos se cuidaban uno a otro y el cariño entre ellos (claro que jamás confesaría esa envidia) y pensar que había caído por Kazuki disfrazada de chica pelirroja , solo recordarlo y se sintió ruborizar pero sacudiendo la cabeza logró a alejar los pensamientos raros de su mente y fingir que solo acompañaría al Kakei por que necesitaba saber en qué se había tornado la misión dejaron a Ginji vigilando el lugar por si llegaban más personas del equipo Merleke o si simplemente las cosas se ponían difíciles .

Así se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia el espeso bosque , Juubei iba concentrado esperando que no fuera muy tarde para localizar a Kazuki

-y bien .. Kakei suéltalo quién demonios los contrató porque es claro que estamos en bandos opuestos

-claro que son bandos opuestos , ustedes fueron timados por Merleke , ellos solo quería lucrar con el caballo , a nosotros nos envió alguien con más conciencia

-quien? –casi explotó Ban sobre todo por la ironía con la que Juubei le había dicho eso

-no te lo diré ..

-porque?, si al fin y al cabo ya lo sé todo, .. Somos enemigos en esta misión

-a mi no me importa nada de esto en estos momentos, ni los caballo sin la misión , ni el dinero todo lo que quiero es encontrar a Kazuki e irnos de aquí , tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Qué? telepatía con tu media naranja?-Ban trató de molestarlo pero Juubei estaba muy serio y consternado que no le prestó atención a sus palabras .

En la cueva , Kazuki tendido en el suelo debajo de su cuerpo un charco de sangre perdía mucha sangre , a su lado echado en el piso estaba Storm , silencioso viendo a su jinete sufrir hasta que la persona de antes volvió con varias cosas en los brazos .

-debemos parar el sangrado –rasgó una parte de su vestimenta y la colocó en la parte de abajo del ante brazo de Kazuki para parar un poco el fuerte sangrado por el enorme dardo que había roto el brazo del joven . Con eso logró parar un poco el sangrado , pero Kazuki seguía inconsciente , lavó otro trozo de tela empapándolo en agua fría y puso esta compresa sobre la frente perlada de sudor de Kazuki

-es agua virgen de un arroyo cercano .. debemos bajarle la fiebre, prepararé una pócima con las hojas que traje

El hombre se puso a moler varias hojas con una piedras y luego las disolvió en un poco de esa misma agua , utilizando sus manos en forma de guacal , logró darle un poco de esta medicina natural a Kazuki el agua se resbaló por sus labios pero una buena parte fue tragada .

-qué bueno que la trajiste aquí , eres un buen chico –el hombre acarició la cabeza del equino quien sintió confianza en su nuevo rescatador , el hombre se sorprendió de ver que con el agua que aun tenía en sus manos una pintura negra resbalaba por el cuerpo del animal

-quien te hizo esto? , ven .. te lavaré esa pintura puede ser muy dañina . –con ayuda de al agua que había llevado y un trozo de tela , limpió toda la pintura que pudo por lo menos del lomo, rostro y cuello del animal aun tenia las patas pintadas , y para su sorpresa el ahombre descubrió algo excepcional …

-no .. eres .. un caballo ..

Solo una cosa lo sacó de su asombro "la chica" en el suelo parecía recobrar ligeramente la conciencia , se retorcía , respiraba entrecortadamente , gimoteaba .

-Juu..bei.. Juubie!-llamaba entrecortadamente entre sueños y alucinaciones

-Juubei?-el hombre trató de calmarla humedeciendo su paño para colocarse de nuevo sobre la frente y administrarle otro poco de medicina

-estarás bien .. . hay que salir de aquí y llevarte a un hospital lo más pronto posible -trataba de reanimarla

-Juu.. Juubei –seguía llamando Kazuki entre sueño y pesadilla

**Continurá… **

Bueno hasta aquí este capi espero les haya gusto por favor dejen sus reviews , aprovecho también para desearles felices fiestas , feliz navidad , un abrazo a todos y gracias por leer!

Sayo!


	10. el misterioso rescatista,rayas negras

Hola ,que tal les traigo el siguiente capi , espero les guste dejen sus reviews! Desde ya aprovecho para desearles una feliz año nuevo 2011 , muchos éxitos!

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños así que no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido sino solo por diversión y pasatiempo , disfruto escribir estas historias y esa es la razón de mi ocio jejej , sin más que agregar los dejo con el 9no capi de este fic esperando que les agrade . Desde ya felices fiestas

**Notas**: contiene OCP

En el capitulo anterior …

-quien te hizo esto? , ven .. te lavaré esa pintura puede ser muy dañina . –con ayuda de al agua que había llevado y un trozo de tela , limpió toda la pintura que pudo por lo menos del lomo, rostro y cuello del animal aun tenia las patas pintadas , y para su sorpresa el ahombre descubrió algo excepcional …

-no .. eres .. un caballo ..

Solo una cosa lo sacó de su asombro "la chica" en el suelo parecía recobrar ligeramente la conciencia , se retorcía , respiraba entrecortadamente , gimoteaba .

-Juu..bei.. Juubie!-llamaba entrecortadamente entre sueños y alucinaciones

-Juubei?-el hombre trató de calmarla humedeciendo su paño para colocarse de nuevo sobre la frente y administrarle otro poco de medicina

-estarás bien .. . hay que salir de aquí y llevarte a un hospital lo más pronto posible -trataba de reanimarla

-Juu.. Juubei –seguía llamando Kazuki entre sueño y pesadilla

**10 . El rescatista misterioso-Rayas negras fondo blanco **

Pasaron varias horas para que las medicinas naturales y demás hierbas que Kazuki había bebido comenzaran a hacer efecto , era debido a que la ayuda fue pronta y adecuada y también a la condición física de Kazuki como el maestro de las cuerdas lo que le ayudó a sobrevivir a tan terrible incidente , los ojos caobas se abrieron despacio , acostumbrándose la penumbra , una ligera luz empezó a iluminar en recinto . No sabía donde estaba , llamó a Juubei en la oscuridad seguro que era el Kakei su rescatista

-Juuabei .. gracias a Dios .. me salvaste .. –Kazuki logró incorporarse lentamente para quedar apoyado contra la paread , y sentarse para tener una mejor percepción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor

-tienes una excelente resistencia , se nota que no eres una persona cualquiera ..o hubieras muerto la herida fue terrible

-eh? Juubei?

-no soy Juubei , mi nombre es Migaheri Kano .. soy un monje budista –en el suelo una lamparilla de aceite iluminó el rostro de un hombre calvo de mediana edad vestido como una sacerdote pero con un aspecto un tanto descuidado , como si fuera una especie de ermitaño debido a su ropa sucia andrajosa , y su incipiente barba negra .

-tu.. fuiste el que me salvó?- Kazuki se incorporó nerviosamente , el hombre sonrió con amabilidad mientras le pasaba un poco de agua que había en un recipiente de madera

-lo que te di es un fuerte analgésico , cosí la herida de tu brazo , dentro de pocos días el hilo se endurecerá y a las semanas tendrás que ir a que te los quiten , trata de que no se te infecte.

-Ud. Hizo todo esto .. –Kazuki parecía sorprendido , el brazo ya lo le dolía estaba cubierto por vendajes y atado de su hombro con un cabestrillo improvisado de ramas , hojas y telas .

-disculpa que hice parte de tus vendajes con tu ropa , pero era importante detener el sangrado

-ya no me duele tanto , y paro la hemorragia como podre pagárselo ud. salvó mi vida –dijo un agradecido Kazuki quien vio sin creérselo aun lo impecable de la curaciones sin duda alguna aquel hombre sabia hacer esto y lo hacía muy bien.

-como podré pagarle? .. –Kazuki hizo una reverencia

-no es nada , tu hubieras hecho lo mismo , hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía contacto ton nadie , souy un moje budista ,.. y durante años no había hablado con nadie más que con migo mismo … en mis largas horas de solitario entrenamiento , no temas .. estoy seguro que estarás mejor

-mil gracias , de verdad .. por cierto y el caballo? –Kazuki de inmediato se recordó de Rayo

-caballo dices? Jejeje –Rayo se acercó a Kazuki feliz de ver que su jinete estaba mejor Kazuki no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos , Rayo , lamia su rostro con felicidad y se echó en el suelo a su lado de manera obediente , y sumisa ..

-es .. es .. una cebra –vio el corpulento cuerpo de Rayo , despintado con sus impecables rayas negras .

-así es .. no un caballo .. dime porque estaba pintado? –el monje pareció interesado y curios por la situación

-bueno .. es una larga historia .. pero se la reasumiré así: una personas corruptas y sin escrúpulos , usaron a este hermoso animal para hacer dinero ilícitamente yo los descubrí y es por eso que nos perseguían y querían eliminarnos .

-Ya veo , estas metida en problemas .. dime una cosa mientras dormías llamaste varias veces a una persona .. ¿quién es Juubei?

-ahh? Juubei? .. bueno el es .. – las mejillas de Kazuki se tiñeron de rojo de tan solo recordar a su compañero de misión , hubiera querido que fuese él quien lo sabara pero .. seguramente en aquel preciso momento estaba muy preocupado por el buscándole hasta el fin del mundo

-jejeje quien quiera que sea es importante para ti debiste ver tu rostro pareces una fresa y eso que has perdido mucha sangre –dijo el moje de manera simpática.

-qué? Ahh bueno .. es que .. Juubei .. debe estar buscándome , ya le he causado tantos problemas –dijo aun con el rostro sonrojado pero con un dejo de preocupación en sus expresiones .

-Tranquila ., seguro te encuentran pronto , lo mejor será permanecer aquía por tu bien y de la cebra por que pueden que tus enemigos aun los estén buscando

-si , muchas gracias , de verdad se lo agradezco muchísimo por su ayuda si no fuera porque ud. estaba cerca hubiera muerto y hubieran encontrado a Rayo .

-No tienes que agradecer , saldré a buscar alimento estas deshidratada y débil , volveré en seguida por favor no te muevas y no dejes salir a Rayo

-bueno , muchas gracias –Kazuki se recostó a descansar que suerte había tenido de caer en tan buena manos , pero ahora su principal pregunta era como lograría hacerle saber a Juubei donde se encontraba ,e n la carrera había perdido su teléfono y apenas podía moverse , con esos pensamientos se quedó dormido .

_Mientras tanto … _

Juubei y Ban había decidido depararse para burlar a los guardias que sin duda alguna buscaban a Kazuki y a el caballo , mientras tanto trataban desesperadamente de encontrarlos a ellos primero antes que los enemigos los hallaran .

Los perseguidores , ya no sabían ni dónde buscar , Kazuki y Rayo había desaparecido del mapa

-se supone que deberían estar heridos .. –le dijo uno de los sujetos al que había disparado

-herí a esa mujer a la jinete , pero donde podrán estar, deben de haberse ocultado –parcia molesto y desconcertado que las cosas no hubieran salido como esperaban

-tal vez fallaste el tiro y no heriste a ninguno de los dos y ahora huyeron muy lejos de aquí

-estoy seguro que le di a la mujer de pelo largo .. le día en el brazo con un dardo de alto calibre tendría que tener el brazo completamente desgarrado

-hasta un franco tirador puede fallar-dijo el otro mofándose , estaba a punto de darse a golpes entre ellos cuando un helicóptero sobrevoló el área a baja distancia del suelo al parecer era una señal para los cazadores , por que de inmediato se retiraron del lugar .

Fue la oportunidad para que Kazuki lograra ponerse a salvo , el moje regresó a la cueva y le contó a Kazuki sobre como las tropas se había retirado del área , lo ayudó subir a Rayo y salieron de la cueva cuidadosamente y con prudencia era de vital importancia llevar a Kazuki al hospital .

**Continuará… **

Hasta aquí este capi apuesto que no pensaron que las cosas darían este giro , ejeje los invitó que no se pierdan ni un capi de este fic , jejej gracias por leer a, feliz año nuevo!


	11. Peligro a la vista!

Hola a todos a, que tal de año nuevo? Jeje listos para volver al trabajo? A los estudios? A la aburrida rutina de enero? No? .. yo tampoco XXD jejeje pero si estoy lista para escribir un nuevo capi de Storm , así que espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios!

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece , aun o soy tan afortunada XXD , es propiedad de sus respectivos autores jeje no hago esto con fines de lucro sino por pura gana de pasarla bien! Sin más que agregar los dejo con el decimo primer capi de este fic , espero sus comentarios!

**Notas:** OCP y escenas shonen –ai y yaoi .

En el capi anterior de Storm…

Juubei y Ban había decidido separarse para burlar a los guardias que sin duda alguna buscaban a Kazuki y a el caballo , mientras tanto trataban desesperadamente de encontrarlos a ellos primero antes que los enemigos los hallaran .

Los perseguidores , ya no sabían ni dónde buscar , Kazuki y Rayo había desaparecido del mapa

-se supone que deberían estar heridos .. –le dijo uno de los sujetos al que había disparado

-herí a esa mujer a la jinete , pero donde podrán estar, deben de haberse ocultado –parcia molesto y desconcertado que las cosas no hubieran salido como esperaban

-tal vez fallaste el tiro y no heriste a ninguno de los dos y ahora huyeron muy lejos de aquí

-estoy seguro que le di a la mujer de pelo largo .. le día en el brazo con un dardo de alto calibre tendría que tener el brazo completamente desgarrado

-hasta un franco tirador puede fallar-dijo el otro mofándose , estaba a punto de darse a golpes entre ellos cuando un helicóptero sobrevoló el área a baja distancia del suelo al parecer era una señal para los cazadores , por que de inmediato se retiraron del lugar .

Fue la oportunidad para que Kazuki lograra ponerse a salvo , el moje regresó a la cueva y le contó a Kazuki sobre como las tropas se había retirado del área , lo ayudó subir a Rayo y salieron de la cueva cuidadosamente y con prudencia era de vital importancia llevar a Kazuki al hospital .

**Cap 11 . Peligro a la vista!**

Ban estaba por los alrededores cuando descubrió entre la alta maleza , la cueva donde Kazuki había estado refugiado entró con cautela , la luz de la luna que se filtraba en el interior de la cueva dejaba ver el suelo de esta , había sangre allí esparcida por el suelo , lodo ramas y hojas trituradas , lo que significaba que alguien había estado allí con anterioridad , no había trascurrido mucho tiempo la sangre estaba fresca .

-Alguien muy mal herido estuvo aquí no hace mucho lo mejor será ver los alrededores alguien con una herida así debe estar cerca .

Ban estaba usando la motocicleta , pues Juubei había insistido en eso , quería buscar a pie , prefería eso pues le deba más opción a buscar mejor , por eso Ban se había quedado al final con el vehículo .

Mientras tanto Storm ,Rayo o como ustedes quieran llamarle a estas alturas trasportaba a Kazuki y al monje entre la selva densa , Kazuki se quejaba pues los analgésicos ya había terminado su efecto tranquilizante y sentía mucho dolor en el brazo pero sabía que un hospital estaba muy lejos de allí , de pronto la cebra se detuvo en seco nerviosa relinchando casi vota los jinetes , pues escuchó el ruido de un motor .

-volvieron tus perseguidores hay que huir –el monje trató de controlar a Storm que estaba inquieto y amenazaba con derribarlos . De pronto el sonido del vehículo se intensificó por su cercanía , Kazuki estaba realmente asustado siantiò que los había encontrado , pero para sorpresa y tranquilidad del maestro de los hilos , era un aliado y no un enemigo

-BAN!

-he? Hilandero?-Ban descendió de la moto , pues se dio cuenta de inmediato que el animal estaba muy nervios .

-ohh! Y esta cebra?

-es Storm , Rayo son el mismo

-que cosa? ..-Ban estaba muy incrédulo

-Ban , no te das cuenta Rayo y Storm son el mismo y no es un caballo sino una cebra pintada , lo pintaba de negro cuando era Storm y de Blanco para que fuera Rayo todo es un engaño de Merleke para ganar millones usando a este pobre animal

-No.. no puede ser .. oye estas herido?-Ban prestó atención en el brazo mal vendando de Kazuki y como la sangre comenzaba a mojera los vendajes improvisados

-oigan se conocen? –el monje estaba más confundido aun ayudó a Kazuki a bajar del corcel

-si .. algo así dijo Ban un poco más bajo , mira después me explicas bien todo este asunto por lo que parece lo más importante en este momento es llevarte con un médico

-Ban.. donde está Juubie? –preguntó Kazuki angustiado , por alguna razón que Ban no entendía esa pregunta le cayó como balde de agua fría , porque lo primero que se le podía venir a la mente a l chicao era preguntar por el lanza agujas? .. y porque eso lo molestaba tanto?

-debe estar por allí buscándote estaba muay preocupado por ti –dijo secamente el maestro del jagan

-debes avisarle que estoy bien .. Kazuki se encorvó de dolor pues una fuerte punada de dolor arremetió con en su brazo lo que le hizo sollozar angustiosamente

-oye! Estas bien?-Ban logró atrapar a Kazuki en brazo pues se resbaló del lomo de la cebra al ser batido por esa intensa ola de dolor

-yo solo le apliqué primeros auxilios básicos seguramente las plantas medicinales perdieron su efecto debe llevarla con un medico

-"Llevarla?"-Ban sonrió de medio por que no le extrañaba que hubieran confundido a Kazuki con una chica? No era sorpresa para el .. pero ese pensamiento quedo en último plano cuando se percató de la gravedad del estado de Kazuki que se deterioraba rápidamente .

-Mire tengo una motocicleta , le llevaré al hospital más cercano , le dijo Ban bastante serio

-pero .. y Rayo?-preguntó Kazuaki con voz frágil y cansada que denotaba dolor .

-no te preocupes yo cuidaré de lo llevaré de vuelta la cueva es el cito mas seguro por si vuelven esos tipos .. tú no te preocupes , es importante que vayas a recibir tratmiento medico , por tu brazo

-tiene razón m, vayamos.. pero Ud. Asegúrese que el animal esté bien le advierto que volveré para levarme a la cebra y si me entero que ud,. Es un judas .. lo buscaré hasta el fin de la tierra –dijo Ban con cara de pocos amigos ese gesto espantó un poco al monje

-jeje está bien puede confiar en que no romperé mi promesa , yo solo quiero ayudarles

-es verdad . el Sr. Kano me salvó la vida , yo confío plenamente en el –dijo Kazuki sonriendo con Bondad

-gracias .. de verdad por eso , no la defraudaré , solo póngase bien yo cuidaré de la cebra

-Adiós Rayo –Kazuki acarició con cariño la cabeza de Rayo quien parecía aceptar y corresponder el sentimiento y devolvió la caricia con dulzura estregando su hocico a la castaña cabellera desordenada de su jinete el animal no sabía si era un adiós definitivo o un temporal adiós de amigo .

-la quiere mucho –dijo el monje conmovido por la escena

-y yo a él .. le salvo la vida esta cebra y ud. Son mis salvadores les agradezco tanto a ambos

-no tiene nada que agradecer .. ahora váyanse , rápido no hay que perder más tiempo

-vámonos –Ban ayudó a subir a Kazuki a la motocicleta y partieron a toda marcha , Kazuki apenas podía sostenerse del sillón trasero del vehículo pero con un brazo tan seriamente lesionado no podía sujetarse con fuerza

-oye , sujétate de mi cintura , o que acaso quieres caerte? No es mi culpa si te caes de la moto-dijo Ban trato de disimular su cortesía con Kazuki era difícil para el tener que ayudar a alguien que "no le cae bien" o por lo menos quería creérselo a si mismo .. porque le resultaba tan indefenso y necesitado a un Kazuki lesionado a, podría dejarlo allí y que se las arreglara solo no? Era uno de los 4 reyes de los Volts no? Porque rayos no llegaba el chico de las agujas voldoras y le ayudaba , el Tania más obligación no el .. sin embargo había algo extrañamente atractivo? Adictivo? Agradable? , no podía sacárselo de la mente , la sensación del brazo izquierdo de Kazuki enrolándose como serpiente alrededor de su cintura le causó un escalofrió tal que si no fuera por sus buenos reflejos le hubiera hecho chocar contra algún árbol , era una sensación que le hizo hervir la sangre se sintió sonrojar de inmediato , Kazuki también se ruborizó , aquella situación se le hacía tan incómodamente bochornosa

-disculpa, de verdad que te menta en estos problemas-se desculó Kazuki tímidamente

-créeme que no debería , pero bueno .. que le diría al lanza agujas si te llegara pasar algo? –dijo disimulando su sonrojo lo mejor que podía

-Gracias Ban , de verdad

-créeme que esto no es de gratis , ya veré la forma de cobrármelas –dijo rojo como manzana , Kazuki se le hacía muy tierno hacia de indefenso y delicado –el Fuuchoin solo rio divertido , su dolor había disminuido tan solo un poco

-de acuerdo como digas –dijo aun algo divertido mientras se aferraba con mas fuerzas a la camisa de Ban

-Quisiera avisarle a Juubei que estoy bien .. oye me prestarías tu celular?-preguntó después de un rato

-Toma llámalo si tanto te urge –se detuvieron a un lado de un riachuelo Ban le pasó el celular , Kazuki discó el número pero después de varios intentos Juubei no contestaba su teléfono

-me temo que el chico agujas voladoras olvidó su teléfono salió tan de prisa cuando le conté lo que pasaba que seguro lao dejo en el hotel , es un tarado .

-Pobre Juubei , le he estado causando mucho problemas debe estar sumamente preocupado –dijo Kazuki poniendo una cara de tristeza que conmovió hasta el frio corazón de Midou

-obviamente si el muy tonto esta que se muere por tì .. –dijo con cierto enfado que no pudo comprender, pues no tenía una justificación .

-Oh Juubei!-Kazuki solo suspiró entre preocupado y pensativo

-Ya sé llámale a Ginji el se quedó en el establo vigilando que se adelante y ale avise a Juubei , mira como estas no podemos perder más tiempo –Ban marcó el número y le volvió a pasar el teléfono a Kazuki

-bueno , gracias-al rato el maestro de los hilos escuchó la voz del emperador relámpago al otro lado de la línea

-Sr. Ginji!

_-KAZU! Estas bien? Y Ban?-_Ginji se encrespó todo al escuchar la voz del maestro de los hilos al teléfono

-está aquí conmigo , yo estoy bien , sin embargo debo ir al hospital por una herida en mi brazo , busca a Juubei dile eso , dile que vamos al hospital que Rayo está bien ..

_-Kazu? Estas herido?-_la voz de Ginji sonaba preocupada

-no es gran cosa , no te preocupes , Ban está aquí conmigo va a llevarme .

-dame eso!-Ban le arrebató el teléfono

-Mira Ginji busca el lanza agujas ,este hilandero te está mintiendo está muy mal herido .. avísale rápido , adiós –truncó la llamada

-"No es gran cosa" –se mofó Ban-siempre preocupándote por los demás y no por ti típico tenias que ser el hilandero

-pero Ban..

-ya , ya no digas nada démonos prisa , no quiero que te quedes a medio camino

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme

-ya te dije que se los cobraré luego no ayudo a nadie porque si-dijo fingiendo enfado pero con las mejillas claramente ruborizadas.

Avanzaron un largo trecho entre el bosque hasta que por fin vislumbraron el límite del bosque y el inicio de la carretera , Kazuki se sostenía fuerte de la cintura de Ban , ya no se dijeron nada durante el viaje , Ban se dio cuenta que Kazuki de nuevo estaba sintiéndose muy mal.

-Oye .. ya casi llegamos como te sientes?

-más o menos me duele-dijo entre cortado

-no te preocupes ya falta poco-Ban trató de acelerar lo más que podía , pero el vehículo no estaba del todo en óptimo estado , en cuanto ingresaron a la carretera , los problemas comenzaron pues cuatro motocicletas negras comenzaron a seguirlos

-esto no me gusta ..

-Ban.. .son los sujetos de antes, nos estaba esperando –dijo Kazuki con la voz apagada

-maldición tenían que parecer justo ahora .. aceleraré para tratar de perderlos sujete con fuerza

A pesar de que aceleraron los motoristas hicieron los miso y ahora se sumaban otras tres motocicletas más lao que ponía Ban cada vez mas nervios y ansioso , lo único que tenían en mente era llevar Kazuki al hospital no más pronto posible y ahora esto …

-DETENGANSE!-dijo uno de los tipos ya con un tono amenazador a, pero Ban o hizo caso y al contario aceleró más.

No hubo una segunda advertencia dispararon justo a los neumáticos de la moto , y Ban y Kazuki salieron despedidos , Kazuki cayó tendido en el suelo sin poder incorporase de lo débil que estaba era como un muñeco de trapo .

-KAZUKI! -Ban logró levantarse casi de inmediato como reflejo al ataque . los motoristas bajaron de sus vehículo con sendas armas en manos

-donde está el caballo? –preguntaron intimidatoriamente

-que se yo –dijo Ban ya con cara de pocos amigos listo para atacar y aproximándose lentamente donde estaba Kazuki para poder protegerlo , allí tendido en el suelo era blanco fácil su brazo sangraba copiosamente , pues la herida se había reabierto por el movimiento y ahora por el golpe .

-DONDE ESTÀ!- dijo un tipo apuntando su arma justo a la cabeza de Kazuki que yacía en el suelo semi inconsciente.

De pronto otros tres hombres rodearon a Ban y uno de ellos llegó hasta Kazuki por detrás halándolo de los largos cabello y arrastrándole por el suelo , mientras le apuntaba con una pistola , Ban entró en pánico eran 10 contra 2 .

-KAZUKI! . ¡SUELTALO!

-Nos dices o la mato –Dijo el sujeto Kazuki temblaba y lloraba completamente indefenso había un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor por la gran cantidad de sangre que perdía minuto a minuto .

-SUÉLTALO MALDITO , LE HACES ALGO Y TE HAGO PEDAZOS-vociferó Ban

_**Continuará… **_

Por Dios la cosa se puso re fea! No se pierdan el siguiente capi , por nada del mundo!

Hasta entonces


	12. rescatados, salvados!

Hola a todos a, que tal? Les traigo la docenita de capis jejeje espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios!

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece , aun o soy tan afortunada XXD , es propiedad de sus respectivos autores jeje no hago esto con fines de lucro sino por pura gana de pasarla bien! Sin más que agregar los dejo con el decimo primer capi de este fic , espero sus comentarios!

**Notas:** OCP y escenas shonen –ai y yaoi .

En el capi anterior de Storm…

De pronto otros tres hombres rodearon a Ban y uno de ellos llegó hasta Kazuki por detrás halándolo de los largos cabello y arrastrándole por el suelo , mientras le apuntaba con una pistola , Ban entró en pánico eran 10 contra 2 .

-KAZUKI! . ¡SUELTALO!

-Nos dices o la mato –Dijo el sujeto Kazuki temblaba y lloraba completamente indefenso había un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor por la gran cantidad de sangre que perdía minuto a minuto .

-SUÉLTALO MALDITO , LE HACES ALGO Y TE HAGO PEDAZOS-vociferó Ban

**Cap. 12. salvados , rescatados! **

Kazuki en un intento desesperado por protegerse , lanzó un ataque de hilos con el único brazo fuerte que le quedaba , y logró quitarse al sujeto de encima antes de que lo hiriera más .

Tiempo suficiente que le dio a Ban para atacar a un par de sujetos y dejarlos fuera de servicio un rato , pero eran demasiados y lo peor es que estaban armados , logró golpear al que estaba cerca de Kazuki y cargar al Fuuchoin en brazos para huir de allí lo más pronto posible mientras repartía patadas a quien se le atravesara en el camino .

Con más de uno usó el Jagan como último recurso además de él agarre de 200 kilos teniendo que sostener a Kazuki con un brazo y luchando con otro .Pero cuando eran más de dos los que atacaban a un cansado y maltrecho Ban , en cierto momento Kazuki resbaló de sus brazos cayendo al suelo , siendo blanco de sus atacantes , Ban ya no sabía qué hacer , por más que repartía puñetazos aprecian más hombres con sendas armas .

-KAZUKI!

-SE ACABÒ EL JUEGO –gritó uno de los sujetos mientras cargaba a Kazuki del cuello , y con la otra mano sostenía una pistola cerca de la sien derecha del Fuuchoin que para esa altura estaba inconsciente

-SULETALO!

Ban pensó que era el fin y que nada podría hacer para evitar el catastrófico desenlace , cuando un par de agujas negras perforaron la mano del sujeto haciéndolo soltar el arma en el acto .

-KAZUKI!-Juubei apareció en el acto , junto con Ginji , quien de inmediato se unió a Ban y le ayudó con la lucha lanzando ataques eléctricos contra los enemigos Ban pudo liberarse del ataque y recobrar un poco de fuerzas y contra atacar .

-Ginji! –hola Ban! Jeje venimos justo a tiempo para la fiesta ne?-dijo mientras lanzaba a otros dos tipos al suelo de un ataque eléctrico , mientras Juubei también repartía agujas , y dejaba a todos cual alfileteros humanos , sumamente alterado por ver el estado de Kazuki quien yacía recostado a un lado del camino, Juubei alejaba a todos los posibles enemigos de allí teniendo el cuidado de que no se le acercara nadie.

Finalmente entre los ataques de Ginji , Juubei y Ban eran varios los sujetos que quedaban fuera de combate , ya estaban contentos y listos para celebrar la victoria cuando no se dieron cuenta que venían refuerzos , mas sujetos en motocicleta , era el arsenal completo de los Merleke

-no podremos con ellos hay que huir!

-sí pero la motocicleta ya no sirve –Ban vio los restos de motocicleta esparcidos por el suelo

-Kazuki está muy mal!- , Juubei era el que se encontraba mas angustiado pues Kazuki estaba terriblemente mal herido y sangraba copiosamente –hay que llevarlo a un hospital de inmediato

El grupo de motoristas que habían llegado a apoyar a sus compañeros caídos, eran como 6 y ahora daban vueltas rodeando a los recuperadores acorralándolos cada vez más .

-Nosotros nos encargamos llévatelo de aquí-dijo Ban tratando de encontar una manera para que el Kakei huyera con Kazuki pero parecía imposible sin un vehículo .

-Ban! Mira viene un auto por la carretera pidamos ayuda! –Se trataba de un pick up blanco Ginji instintivamente lanzó una fuerte descarga que lanzó a un lado a tres motoristas y abriendo paso a golpes se paró justo enfrente del vehículo el cual tuvo que parar obligadamente rechinando las ruedas para no atropellar a Ginji que prácticamente salto frente a él , de inmediato el conductor se dio cuenta que estaban en problemas y necesitaban ayuda .

-Sr. ayúdenos por favor! Tenemos un herido!-El piloto no lo dudó ni un segundo abrió las puertas rápidamente y todos entraron al vehículo , Juubei subió a la palangana del pick up y recostó a Kazuki allí mientras trataba de darle primeros auxilios de emergencia , el conductor aceleró a toda prisa

-gracias, nos salva la vida , ayúdenos a llegar a un hospital!

-claro , pero que con esos tipos?-atrás venían unos 4 hombres más en motocicleta

-Qué? No hay manera de deshacernos de ellos parecen pestes! –Ginji lanzó unos ataques eléctricos de larga distancia desde la ventanilla del vehículo para ahuyentar a sus perseguidores

-dese prisa

-lo sé voy a toda velocidad casi 210 km por hora –y efectivamente era un conductor muy hábil , pues había logrado perder a los motoristas .

-creo que por fin los dejamos atrás –necesitan un botiquín hay uno en los asientos de atrás , dijo el piloto , Ban de inmediato buscó el botiquín y se lo pasó a Juubei por la ventanilla que daba a la palangana del carro .

-Muchísimas gracias!

-por nada , de hecho ya casi llegamos Ban Midou

-he? .. el ataque eléctrico funcionó de maravilla Sr. Ginji veo que no ha perdido su toque –dijo el hombre al volante

-Oiga! Como sabe nuestros nombres? –dijo Ban ya mas asustado e intrigado de saber que aquel completo desconocido concia sus nombres

-sus nombres no son la única información que conozco de ustedes .. Get Backers –la voz del sujeto cambió dramáticamente, anquen aun algo grave , se volvió mas modulada y suave

-Quien eres?-Ban agarró del cuello al sujeto , por lo que el auto casi se estrella porque su conductor perdía el control , rechinaron las llantas y quedaron parados a un costado de la carretera , Juubei logró retener a Kazuki en sus brazos para que no golpeara contra el hierro de la palangana ante tal y estrepitoso frenazo .

-QUE PASA?-grito Juubei desde atrás del carro

-QUIEN ERES CONTESTA O TE MATO AQUÍ-dijo amenazante un ya muy nervioso Ban y Ginji trataba de tranquilizarlo y evitar que desnucara el pobre hombre .

-tranquilos , si tu preocupación , Ban Midou…. es que sea enemigo , te diré que soy aliado –cuando el tipo levantó el rostro vieron que el impacto había causado una extraña deformación en su rostro .. pero no era su cara real .. era

-UNA MASCARA!-el cascaron de arcilla cayó desmoronándose a pedazos mostrando el delicado y blanco rostro de una mujer de mirada de jade y blancos cabellos que resplandecían como plata

-CLA.. CLAYMAN!

Los Get Backers no salían de su asombró al reconocer de inmediato el rostro de la curadora de arte , había mucho que explicar pero la prioridad era llegar al hospital y pronto dejaron las preguntas para después , Clayman retomó el control del vehículo y los llevo de inmediato a las puertas de la emergencia del hospital local , donde Juubei corrió con Kazuki en brazos y fue recibido por médicos y enfermeras prestos a ayudar , Ban y Ginji solo podía espera que todo saliera bien.

-Bien Clayman necesitamos oír esa explicación –dijo Ban alterado con los brazos cruzados al frente en pose muy infantil como de un niño regañado

-de acuerdo solo necesito que me contesten una pregunta .. –pido Clayman algo pensativa

-oye nosotros somos los que preguntamos aquí-dijo Ban ya enfadado , Ginji y Clayman solo se vieron y rieron levemente

-está bien pregunta –dijo Clyaman sin perder la paciencia y con una sonrisa de resignación en los labios

-Que tienes que ver con esta misión? empieza a hablar!-exigió de inmediato

-Bien , verán , yo quería contratarlos para esta misión el plan era recuperar a Storm y evitar que Merleke lo tuviera en su poder , pero cuando llegue al Honky Tonk , Hven –san me dijo que ustedes recién había partido a una misión en Inglaterra de inmediato supe que mi enemigo los había contratado antes y que me había ganado la jugada , lo que no ponía en bandos opuestos .. no pude hacer nada , por eso contraté a el Sr. Kakei y a Kazuki Fuuchoin .

-¿Qué? LA MISIÒN ERA PARA NOSOTROS?-Los ojos de Ban no podía estar más abiertos sus gafas púrpuras resbalaron por su nariz.

-Pero Clayman?-dijo Ginji igual de asustado que Ban

-Lo lamento por eso recurrí al Sr. Fuuchoin y al Sr. Kakei , pero temía que se encontraran con ustedes, por eso cuando hablamos les pedí que vinieran de incognitos y que trataran en lo posible de mantener cubiertas sus identidades en lo que durara la misión. Además Merleke estaba involucrado en negocios sucios de corrupción y fraude.

-pudiste habernos dicho antes que nos engañara a nosotros también ahora lo hemos perdido todo –se quejó Ban con completa indignación

- de verdad lo siento hubiera querido decirles , de verdad que lo hubiera querido hacer pero era riesgoso .. por eso traté de hacer de mi parte también .. recuerdan a Mc. Alister , Clarson , Jhonson y Hiurshi Tao?

-claro uno de ellos supuestamente murió en un accidente en el hipódromo –dijo Ban un poco confundido todo ese accidente había sido muy confuso por que aun no estaba seguro que había sido planeado y que no

-bueno ese accidente nunca ocurrió .. todo fue fingido para llevarse a Storm , el cual era el mismo Rayo

-que cosa? –Ginji abrió muy grandes los ojos no estaba enterado de aquel dato –tu ya lo sabías Ban?-preguntó recalcando cada palabra de su interrogante pues le pareció ver muy tranquilo al oji azul ante una noticia que a él le había hecho crispar la espalda

-de eso si me enteré , me lo dijo Kazuki pero con todo esto , no supe bien como era el asunto

-Pues lo que en realidad ocurrió es que Merleke fue muy listo uso al mismo caballo dos veces con nombres distintos y fingió las desapariciones para cobrar el dinero de las apuestas pero todo se trataba de cubrir un lavado de dinero .. lo que les prometió a todos los apostadores aquel día era falso , era dinero falso , vayan a sus cuentas bancarias y se darán cuenta que en realidad están a cero .

-QUEEEE!-Ban casi sufre un infarto ante tan catastrófica noticia

-Me temo que a estas altura Merleke debió ser arrestado , era obvio que sucedería .. además ..

-Rayo y Sotm no solo eran el mismo animal además de eso … -Ban iba a continuar la oración cuando fue interrumpido por Clayman

-si lo sabías? ..-los glaucos ojos de Clayman brillaron con curiosidad

-si te refieres a que Rayo/Storm es en realidad es una cebra y no un caballo .. ya lo sabía

-QUE COSA? –Ginji seguía cada vez mas sorprendido –Ban-chan? También sabias eso .. en qué momento

-Tranquilo Ginji antes que me reclames por no decirte déjame advertirte que me acabo de enterar no hace muchas horas .

-Por cierto . donde está Storm ahora mismo?-Fue Clayman la que interrumpió para preguntar por el animal

-no te preocupes te diré que está en buenas manos .. lo tiene un amigo , está protegido en el bosque en una cueva esos tipos jamás lo encontraran

-en una cueva?-Clyaman pareció alarmarse

-así es ese monje que ayudó a Kazuki se ofreció a cuidar de él , no sé porque pero si me inspiró confianza no creo que este en el bando enemigo

-debemos ir , de inmediato –Clayman regresó a su vehículo , Ban y Ginji decidieron ir con ella y seguir explicando todo en el camino

-pero y Kazu?-pregunto un chibi Ginji muy preocupado por la salud de su amigo

-No te preocupes , el lanza agujas está con el .. –esto último lo dijo con cierto fastidio

-además el Sr. Fuuchoin es un joven muy fuerte estoy segura que se repondrá además confió en los médicos de este hospital –lo tranquilizó Clayman con esa serena sonrisa que la caracterizaba

-bueno .. eso espero

Así los recuperadores y la señorita de la arcilla , volvieron al bosque , se internaron en este hasta que Ban indicando el camino dieron de nuevo con la cueva , era un lugar húmedo y oscuro sin embargo una vez dentro de la cueva vieron una muy tenue y pálida luz de un candil , era el Monje sentado meditando en el suelo , a su lado echado dócilmente la hermosa e imponente cebra , todos se quedaron boquiabiertos

-veo que regresaron –dijo el monje abriendo los ojos y poniéndose de pie .

-Vaya , muchas gracias por ese gran favor .. créame que no desconfié de Ud. En ningún momento –dijo Ban con una sonrisa

-jeje me alegra , aquí esta Storm sano y salvo, ¿como se encuentra la Srita . Kazuki?-preguntó ingenuamente

Clayman y Giniji se vieron uno al otro intercambiando sonrisas y Ban solo acomodó sus lentes después de un largo suspiró contestó

-está mejor recuperándose en el hospital estará bien gracias a sus cuidados , le agradezco mucho por eso

-no se preocupe , cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo .. –dijo con humildad .

-supongo que se llevaran a Storm

-así es , deseo llevarlo a un reserva natural a un safari donde pueda estar libre con otros de su especie , ya no quiero que más gente corrupta lo utilice como una máquina de ganar dinero .. no lo permitiré –dijo Clayman con voz firme y mirada aun más tenaz y decidida

Storm se aceró lentamente a ella y lamió su rostro con cariño como reconociéndola

-vaya parece que te conoce bien ..

-así es .. como les decía antes: Mc. Alister , Clarson , Jhonson y Hiurshi Tao al igual que Storm y Rayo dos animales aparentemente distintos que resultaron ser el mismo estos 4 hombres también son el mismo .. soy yo.. –dijo con una sonrisa –Ban y Ginji no lo podían creer demasiadas sorpresas para un día –soy el jinete oficial de Storm , y lo he sido siempre por ese aun detrás de las mascaras de arcilla perfectamente elaboradas para proteger mi identidad , el todavía me reconoce , que animal tan increíblemente inteligente y hermoso .-sonrió de nuevo y acarició con dulzura casi maternal la cabeza del dulce animal

-NO .. puedo creerlo-Ban ya lo había visto todo .. no podría haber más sorpresas … o sí?

_**Continuará… **_

Vaya .. jeje sorprendidos? Jaja si eso les sorprendió habrá más cosas de que quedar boquiabiertos en el siguiente capi que no se pueden perder!

Hasta entonces!


	13. Todo revelado

Hola a todos volvi! Buajajajaja y no sola , sino bien acompañada de un nuevo capi de Storm les anuncio que ya casi llego al capi fina de este fic apor eso no deben dejar de leer n_n , así que espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios!

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece , aun o soy tan afortunada XXD , es propiedad de sus respectivos autores jeje no hago esto con fines de lucro sino por pura gana de pasarla bien! Sin más que agregar los dejo con el decimo primer capi de este fic , espero sus comentarios!

**Notas:** OCP y escenas shonen –ai y yaoi .

En el capi anterior de Storm…

-así es .. como les decía antes: Mc. Alister , Clarson , Jhonson y Hiurshi Tao al igual que Storm y Rayo dos animales aparentemente distintos que resultaron ser el mismo estos 4 hombres también son el mismo .. soy yo.. –dijo con una sonrisa –Ban y Ginji no lo podían creer demasiadas sorpresas para un día –soy el jinete oficial de Storm , y lo he sido siempre por ese aun detrás de las mascaras de arcilla perfectamente elaboradas para proteger mi identidad , el todavía me reconoce , que animal tan increíblemente inteligente y hermoso .-sonrió de nuevo y acarició con dulzura casi maternal la cabeza del dulce animal

-NO .. puedo creerlo-Ban ya lo había visto todo .. no podría haber más sorpresas … o sí?

**13. Todo revelado **

-discúlpame mucho Storm, tu siempre confiaste en mi .. –Clayman acarició la cabeza del animal muy tiernamente como si se tratara de un niño , y con esta suaves caricias parecía pedirle una disculpa . -Storm es un animal maravilloso , el no tiene la culpa , yo tuve que involucrarme en todos los planes de Merlekee , por eso me hice pasar por Mc. Alister , Clarson , Jhonson y Hiurshi Tao para estar más cerca y poder vigilar sus planes incluso fingí estar de su lado y seguir todas sus ordenes al pie de la letra , para que tuviera confianza en mí y me contara parte de sus planes por eso me enteré de lo del lavado de dinero ,recuerdan el accidente verdad , pues yo también fingí mi propia muerte en aquella ocasión en que me hacía pasar por el jinete Clarson estuve de acuerdo en que pintaran a Storm, al final todo diò frutos a estas alturas Merleke debió ser descubierto …

-Fuiste tú la que alertó a la policía y pusiste al descubierto todo lo que estaba haciendo .. podrías tener problemas por ello

-no .. para nada fue por eso que utilicé tantas identidades falsas jamás sabrá quien fue el que lo delató , quien fue su Judas –dijo sonriendo de medio lado , satisfecha de su trabajo

-Brillante!

-a cambio Storm tuvo que sufrir toda esa explotación , lo utilizaron .. me sentí tan mal , y sin embargo el siempre lucho , corrió y dio lo mejor de sí como un campeón , aun cuando ni siquiera era un caballo de carreras , fue su velocidad , lo que lo llevo a convertirse en un campeón –Storm relinchaba suavemente como agradeciendo el gesto y las caricias de su amada jinete.

-wow! debo decir que no comprendo muy bien la situación pero si tu intensión es dejarlo libre haces muy bien .. el merece estar en libertad con otros de su especie –agregó el monje sumamente conmovido por las palabras de Clayman

-gracias , así será , prometo que Storm será libre

Salieron de la cueva , teniendo la precaución de observar que no hubiera ninguna clase de peligro .

-Entonces.. que se supone que haremos .. ahora .. no tenemos ni como volvernos a Japón –dijo Ban mas aturdido que nunca

-Yo llevaré a Storm lejos de aquí pero volveré en unos días , hablaremos con el Sr. Kakei cuando el Sr. Fuuchoin cuando ya esté mejor y entonces hablaremos de cómo volver , después de todo yo también debo volverme a Japón , ya nos las arreglaremos .. no se preocupen por eso –dijo con una sonrisa mientras lograba meter a Storm en la palangana del potente pick up 4x4 .

-Lo llevaré a un lugar mejor dijo con una sonrisa

-estoy seguro que les irá muy bien –Ginji se acercó para acariciar a Storm y despedirse del caballo que había sido el eje de sus últimas aventuras –Kazuki hubiese querido despedirse de el

-es verdad .. estoy segura que él y Strom lograron hacer un maravilloso vinculo ..

-vayan con cuidado–El moje también se despidió de los demás diciendo que tenían que continuar su entrenamiento perdiéndose misteriosamente entre el bosque el cual pareció tragárselo de pronto , entre las ramas , hojas y hierbas

-que persona tan misteriosa –murmuró Clayman diciéndose esto mas para ella misma que para los demás

-dijiste algo?-preguntó Ginji quien alcanzó a escuchar el murmullo de la oji verde pero que no comprendió sus exactas palabras

-no .. no dige nada .. en lo absoluto tranquilos , nos iremos por el lado de la frontera para que no nos causen problemas las aduanas no creo que me detengan para pedirme documentos , de todas maneras si eso pasara .. yo . .

-no tienes de que preocuparte , desde que eres la reina del disfraz verdad?-dijo Ban acomodando sus gafas y sonriéndole de vuelta

Clayaman solo sonrió-encendió el vehículo y ella ay el ex caballo se perdieron en el camino tras una nube de polvo , ahora solo eran Ban y Giji quienes tenían que volver al hotel , y saldar algunas cuentas pendientes .. estaba quebrados .. no tenían ni como pagar la comida o el hospedaje .

-Ban que haremos ahora? .. –Ginji fue el primero en quejarse cuando iban de regreso al hotel

-no me lo preguntes .. pues son tengo ni idea .. –llegaron cansados , preocupados , hambrientos y desilusionados , cuando llegaron a al recepción del hotel vieron una noticia impactante en la el televisor que estaba colocado allí varias personas estaban viendo la notica pues era de último momento , y confirmaba lo que Clayman les habían dicho hacia por pocas horas .

-"_Merleke Jhonson de la asociación de hipódromos Merleke en toda Inglaterra fue arrestado el dpia de hoy a horas de la madrugada por el delito que se imputa: robo , lavado de dinero , engaño fraude .Fue capturado en su residencia , la mansión Merlekee" ._

En las imágenes se veía a un fuerte comité armado de policías y de soldados del ejército , lo llevaban esposado y lo subían a una patrulla .

-_Pasando a otras noticas .. .las tropas Iraquíes_ .. –La presentadora pasó a otras noticas internacionales , Ban y Ginji se vieron uno al otro .. Merlekee estaba en prisión sus sospechas estaba confirmadas ..

-estamos fritos Ginji no podremos pagar ni una noche más aquí .. estamos totalmente quebrados

-lo sé .. Ban.. por cierto .. yo quisiera ir a ver cono se encuentra Kazu al hospital ..

-ve si quieres yo voy para la habitación estoy exhausto , me quiero si quiera dar un baño .

-Bueno iré entonces , te veo a la tarde

-esta bien –Ban subió las gradas y en cuanto llegó a la habitación se hecho en la cama y quedó profundamente dormido

Cuando Ginji llegó al hospital , le dijeron que no podía ver a Kazu por no ser hora de vista .. fue entonces que se encontró con el Kakei que venía saliendo del elevador mientras hablaba con un doctor del lugar

-de verdad lo lamento debí decirlo cuando lo traje , ese día de verdad lamento los problemas que causamos .. qué pena de verdad –Juubei hacia referencias y se disculpaba una y otra vez

-por favor no se preocupe usted por esas cosas , era una emergencia .. no había tiempo para preocuparse por ese tipo de osas , debí preguntarlo en cuanto le ingresaron pero para ese momento había cosas más importantes , pues su salud se encontraba muy mal

-lo sé y se lo agradezco pero le puse a Ud. y a su equipo médico en dificultades

-ya no se preocupe más , mire si le tranquiliza lo dejaremos en la sección de mujeres y se le tratará como a una .. así que no hay problema por eso de verdad, me encargaré que nadie discuta nada ni pregunten nada sobre el tema

-Mil gracias de verdad , se lo agradezco infinitamente –dijo inclinándose educadamente , el médico le palmeo la espalda y se alejó con su larga bata blanca hacia otra habitación, Ginji veía toda la escena muy curioso

-JUUBEI! Que pasó con Kazuki? Como se encuentra?-Ginji estaba muy preocupado por su amiguito

-Sr. Ginji, que sorpresa .. no se preocupe Kazuki está bien , los médicos lo intervinieron hace unas horas y está en sala de recuperación estará bien –dijo con un rostro muy aliviado el cual confirmaba sus palabras y tranquilizaron enormemente a Ginji

-que bueno , gracias al cielo .. que sucedió porque hacías tantos ademanes frente a ese medico?-preguntó con esa curiosidad infantil que lo identificaba y con su carita en pose chibi

-a .. bueno eso fue .. fue .. pues más que todo un malentendido –Juubei se ruborizó un poco y prefirió cambiar de tema … -y a ustedes como les fue? .. –preguntó un intrigado Juubei a lo que Ginji le contó paso a paso toda la larga historia y de cómo Clayman había resultado estar de tras de todo esto y que se había llevado a Storm de vuelta a la vida silvestre .

-Ya veo .. así que ese era el Plan de Clayman desde el participo , yo de verdad lamento todos los problemas que les causamos a ti y a Midou que no les dijimos nuestras identidades desde el principio

-lo sé no hay de que preocuparse , era lógico .. pero nuestro problema ahora es que .. no tenemos con que pagar nuestro pasaje de vuelta a Japón y no queremos contarle a Hven lo que ocurrió .. se podrá muy enojada cuando se enteré que Merlekee nos vio las caras-dijo Ginji preocupado

-no se angustie .. veremos cómo hacemos para volver todos juntos

-es enserio?-Chibi Ginji con ojitos muy aguados y llorosos de la emoción

-claro que hay que esperar a que Kazuki se recupere completamente para poder viajar

-si! A, que bien ..

-mientras les pasaré algo a la cuenta de Ban para que tengan para cubrir los gastos de estadía te parece?

-claro mil gracias Juubei le avisaré mañana a Ban , está descansando en el Hotel , le tocó duro hoy

-la verdad es que tengo que agradecerle porque ayudó a Kazuki .. le debo una aunque no quiera admitirlo ..

-jeje Ban es un buen chico que sea mal humorado a veces no significa que no seamos un equipo, después de todo somos amigos verdad?-Ginji le sonrió a Juubei cuna sonrisa sincera y hasta infantil a la cual el maestro de las agujas sonrió de vuelta , de verdad estaba feliz y agradecido .

-gracias Ginji , hablaré con, ahora mejor nos vamos todos a descansar vendré ,mañana temprano a ver como sigue Kazuki

-sipi , yo vengo contigo también quiero verle

Pasaron varios días Merlekee aun tenia que esclarecer su situación mientras tanto debía permanecer en prisión preventiva , Clayman aun no volvía de su viaje , según Ban parecía como si se hubiera ido a la Sabana africana a dejar a Storm , mientras Juubei había depositado cierta cantidad de dinero en la cuenta de los Get Backers para que subsistieran hasta que se volvieran a Japón Ban había tenido que hablar largo y tenido a Hven en una llamada por cobrar que tuvo sus alti bajos pero ahora Hven ya estaba entrada de todo , y que los Get Backers volverían acompañados .

Kazuki por su lado parecía recuperarse lentamente esa tarde Juubei y Ginji estuvieron con él en hospital, Ginji no se atrevía a preguntar el por qué , que Kazuki estuviera el área de mujeres , pero pensó que si preguntaba podría incomodar los presentes por lo que mejor no preguntó nada , al final se fue unos minutos antes que terminara la vista para darles tiempo a Juubei y a Kazuki de estar solos y hablar sus cosas.

-Juuabei , tuviste problemas con el Dr. Verdad? Lamento tanto todo este malentendido me di mucha pena , creo que sería mejor que me pasaran a la sala de hombres –dijo Kazuki apenado y con las mejillas rojas

-no te preocupes de hecho me habló el Dr. y me dijo que no había ningún problema en que te dejarían en sala de mujeres , después de todo solo él y otras dos enfermeras lo saben , dijeron que no le dirían a nadie más , que podíamos estar tranquilos

-Pero .. de verdad me da mucha pena por ellos , los pusimos en molestias y les causamos problemas

-shh , tranquilo no te angusties fui yo el responsable .. ese día no les informé nada .. como era una emergencia le dieron prioridad a tu salud , así que no te angusties todo estará bien

-estás seguro que no hay inconveniente? .. El Sr. Ginji no preguntó nada verdad?

-no ,en lo absoluto el comprendió que era una situación de emergencia que no era adecuado preguntar nada , para no incomodarnos , e Sr. Ginji siempre es muy comprensivo

-tienes razón ,. Gracias por todo , lamento haberte puesto en apuros .. –dijo Kazuki sonriendo tímidamente

-ya déjalo no te preocupes más , lo bueno y lo único importante es que tú te encuentras bien , eso es lo único que me interesa a mi .. que estés bien –le dedico una sonrisa que hizo ruborizar al Fuuchoin

-gracias Juubei..-sonrió dulcemente con los ojos algo aguadas por la emoción - también por ayudar al Sr. Ginji y a Ban con lo que recibimos de la última apuesta antes que descubrieran a Merlekee podremos pagar los gastos de boletos de vuelta , por lo menos ese dinero no era falso –dijo Kazuki aun con un dejo de humor

-es verdad, después de todo no hubiéramos podido completa la misión sin ellos , aun le debo una Midou –dijo el Kakei poniendo una cara de preocupación

-jeje es cierto yo también tengo que agradecerle, hizo mucho por mí al igual que Storm y el Sr. Kano

-Storm debe estar en camino a su libertada ahora , como te lo había contado Clayman lo llevará a una reserva natural y podrá correr libre por los campos y no más en competencias lucrativas y corruptas

-me da tanto gusto por el, fue maravilloso, es un animal muy hermoso y listo nunca olivaré como él y ese monje budista de la cueva cuidaron de mi y salvaron mi vida

-le agradecí personalmente Al el otro día fui al bosque a la cueva , pero ya no estaba seguro es un nómada .. nunca esta mucho tiempo en su solo lugar .. es una persona misteriosa .

-tiene un estilo de vida muy interesante, místico hubiera querido agradecerle con algo –Kazuki dio un suspiro , mientras se incorporaba en la cama quedado sentado ..

- creo que saber que había hecho una buena obra , fue sufriente para un hombre como el ..

-es verdad

quieres comer algo .. no es hora ya de tu medicina?-preguntó Juubei

-no ya la tome , es cada 12 horas .. hmm .. Juubei .. podrías acercarte un poco , creo que tienes algo en la mejilla

-en mi mejilla?-preguntó Juubei curioso

-si .. déjame ver

-bueno –Juubei se acercó a Kazuki , uno de sus brazo estaba vendado y colocado cuidadosamente en su cabestrillo pero el otro , el izquierdo estaba libre , con su mano trémula acarició tímidamente la mejilla de Juubei , para acercar el rostro del Kakei al suyo lo suficiente para darle un suave beso en los labios , Juubei reaccionó sorprendido ante el primer movimiento de Kazuki , por lo general era él quien tomaba la iniciativa en esas cosas no tanto el Fuuchoin , de inmediato las mejillas del Kakei se colorearon de un copioso rubor y complacido aceptó el gesto el cual devolvió con más que alegría y entusiasmo , se besaron dulcemente por un largo período , mas se separaron a los minutos ambos necesitaban aire , Kazuki estaba muy ruborizado .

-lo siento , no tenias nada .. en la mejilla

-me engañaste.. y me robaste un beso , jejej eso significa que definitivamente ya vas mejor pronto te darán de alta y podremos volver –le dijo el Kakei con una gran sonrisa en los labios

-si estoy ansioso por volver .. por cierto como estará Deimos?-preguntó al recordarse de su pequeño amiguito peludo

-es verdad , tengo que llamar a La Srita. Otowa y a Shido

-Sr. Kakei , disculpe la interrupción , pero termino la vista –dijo una mujer con el uniforme de enfermera quien entró en la habitación

-oh si lo siento no me di cuenta , ya me voy , gracias por avisar

-Adiós Kazuki te veo mañana , llamare a Shido ya te cuento , si?

-está bien muchas gracias –Kazuki estiro su brazo sano hasta acariciar los flequillos de Juubei quien le dio un suave beso en la frente como despedida y luego salió del cuarto , Kazuki se quedó solo , asi que se puso a leer , después de todo Juubei le había llevado infinitud de libros .

-_El mito de Sisifu_.. hmm suena interesante –Kazuki vio la pasta y acarició el lomo del libro y comenzó a leer

-Alo!.. discúlpame buenas tardes , se encuentra la Srita . Otowa me gustaría hablar con ella si es posible soy Kakei . amigo de Shido Fuyuki –dijo con toda educación , seguramente la persona que le atendía del otro lado de línea era alguna mucama o sirvienta de la mansión Otowa .

-_un momento Sr. Kakei_ –dijo la voz educadamente

Se escuchó un valtz muy suave de fondo hasta que la voz de Shido atendió el teléfono

_-Juubei!_ –preguntó entre indeciso y cuestionador

-Shido? .. eres tu soy Juubei , disculpa que te moleste solo quería saber .. por el gato .. Deimos!

-_ahh el gato .. está bien , Madoka lo ha estado cuidado , se encuentra bien no ha causado mayor problema.. como se encuentran? Ya volverán?_

-tendremos un poco de retraso .. Kazuki está en el hospital

_-en el hospital? Que le pasó?_ –la voz de Shido se escuchaba preocupada

-tranquilo , el está mejor no fue muy grave , gracias al cielo está en recuperación –le dijo Kakei antes de que Shido se angustia más

_-a bueno . menos mal .Entonces les esperamos para cuando vuelvan _

-si gracias Ginji y Ban también están con nosotros es una larga historia , ya les contaremos al volver

_-de acuerdo , jajaja esa torpe serpiente tarada les metió en problemas?-_dijo con voz burlona y molestosa

-no , bueno no en realidad , bueno debo colgar , te encargo a Deimos

-_de acuerdo! Te pasara el recibo de todos los muebles que rasguño ahh y también de las cortinas.._

-QUE! O_o

-_jeje son bromas , hasta pronto_

-CLAP… -se truncó la llamada

Cuando Ginji regresó al hotel se dio cuenta que Ban había salido , era extraño pues desde que habían perdido el dinero de las apuestas , y había sucedido todo eso , se la había pasado deprimido casi todo el tiempo viendo la televisión en la habitación del hotel sobre todo lo que más le molestaba era depender del dinero de Kazuki y Juubei , pero había una cosa más que lao tenia molesto y que Ginji no podía adivinar que podía ser .

Esa noche , mientras Kazuki dormía en su habitación , después de terminar de leer el _mito de sisifu_ de un solo ojear de páginas , el joven ya reposaba tranquilamente , sumergido por completo en el mundo de los sueños , en recpeici0on siempre había una enfermera de turno era la encargada de velar por los pacientes de la noche , estaba sentada en la recepción tejiendo un bordado de croché cuando vio entrar a aquel hombre

-disculpe señor que necesita? Ya es muy tarde

-puedo entrar a visitar a Fuuchoin Kazuki?

-pero señor no hay vistas a estas horas .. hasta mañana de 12:00pm a 2:00pm .. –los ojos azules brillaron casi fosforescentes en la oscuridad perdiéndose en los ojos grises de la enfermera quien cayó bajo un hipnótico embrujo se levantó de su puesto y abrió la puerta del cuarto del Fuuchoin

-pase adelante .. –dijo como una autómata –el hombre entró a la habitación donde el Fuuchoin descansaba

-así que estas bien … lo sabia eres una persona muy fuerte .. – agachó su rostro hasta quedar su cara muy cerca a la respiración del Fuuchoin entonces deposito un beso tan suave y casi imperceptible sobre los labios trémulos y fríos del Fuuchoin quien solo balbuceaba entre sueños .

-Juu.. Juubei

Solo un beso y salió de allí sin dejar rastro nadie podría saber que estuvo allí esa noche ni la enfermera quien después de salir de ese trance no recordaba nada.

A la maña siguiente cuando Ginji despertó se encontró con que Ban estaba bien dirimido en su saco de dormir , a qué hora había regresado? Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su regreso.. pero tal vez no era tan buena idea preguntarle .

El ex emperador relámpago fue al recepción donde el encargado de las habitaciones le entregó una carta , al aparecer de Clayman firmado con un seudónimo pomposo .

_Get Backers: a Ya estoy de vuelta en Inglaterra , Storm está muy bien ya se encuentra en una reserva natural muy feliz , la despidida fue dura , pero sé que está mejor , quería invitarlos a un baile de máscaras que se llevará a cabo en el hotel Radisson el sábado en la noche , asistan por favor tengo buena noticias , si todo sale bien el próximo lunes volvemos a Japón , avísenle a Kekei y a Fuuchoin . _

_El curador de arte . El hombre arcilla _

-un baile?-Ginji no deba de leer y releer la carta .. para luego sonriera –le avisaré a Ban .

**Continuarà… **

Bueno el capi final ya está la vuelta de la esquina por eso no pueden perdérselo que ocurrirá en este baile de mascaras? Leen y entérense .. jaja hasta entonces!


	14. el baile de Màscaras

Hola a todos volví! Buajajajaja les tengo una agradable y feliz noticia pero que es triste también .. como es eso? Pues les traigo el último capi de Storm .. llega su fin esta historia en Inglaterra y entérense finalmente del paradero de los recuperadores .Gracias por leer espero sus comentario y ya saben que siempre me verán por estos rumbos con nuevas historias jejeje . Además posiblemente te este fic tenga … sí un epilogo n_n

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece , aun no soy tan afortunada XXD , es propiedad de sus respectivos autores jeje no hago esto con fines de lucro sino por pura gana de pasarla bien! Sin más que agregar los dejo con el capítulo final de este fic TxT , espero sus comentarios!

**Notas:** OCP y escenas shonen –ai y yaoi . Implícita una pareja poco convencional .. espero me perdonen la vida XXD

En el capi anterior de Storm…

El ex emperador relámpago fue al recepción donde el encargado de las habitaciones le entregó una carta , al aparecer de Clayman firmado con un seudónimo pomposo .

_Get Backers: Ya estoy de vuelta en Inglaterra , Storm está muy bien ya se encuentra en una reserva natural muy feliz , la despedida fue dura , pero sé que está mejor. Cambiando de tema quería invitarlos a un baile de máscaras que se llevará a cabo en el hotel Radisson el sábado en la noche , asistan por favor tengo buena noticias , si todo sale bien el próximo lunes volvemos a Japón , avísenle a Kekei y a Fuuchoin . _

_El curador de arte . El hombre arcilla _

-un baile?-Ginji no paraba de leer y releer la carta .. para luego sonrier –le avisaré a Ban .

**14. El Baile de Máscaras **

**-**Un baile? Que estará pensando Clayman? –dijo Ban al leer la nota que le tendía Ginji y con lo cual despertó de su largo sueño

-deberíamos ir , me llama la atención y me da curiosidad nunca he estado en un baile de esos .. anda Ban no seas aguafiestas.. vayamos!-pidió un chibi Ginji lloroso e insistente que ya estaba empezando a desesperar al maestro del Jagan .

-ya ya no metas berrinche! Iremos , iremos –dijo Ban con cierto tono aburrido

-Wi! Súper , le avisaré a Juubei y a Kazu-chan espero que puedan ir

-Idiota! , como van a ir si el hilandero está en el hospital?-Ban le dio un doloroso coscorrón que dejó a Chibi Ginji con un triste cuernito y ojitos llorosos

-pero .. Ban-chan , eso dolió , tal vez Kazuki ya esté mejor para el sábado –dijo en defensa mientras se sobaba su tremendo chinchón propinado por Midou

-Avísales si quieres .. en fin .. –Ban pareció cambiar el tema e irse a otro lado , mientras se estiraba perezosamente

-Ban.. –Giji había estado notando raro a su amigo y de veras tenia curiosidad habían cosas que estaban un poco sospechosas y fuera de lugar .. pero como preguntar algo sin ser tan directo?

-qué?

-dónde estabas anoche?-preguntó Ginji recobrando cierta seriedad

-salí un rato necesitaba fumar … dormí tanto toda la tarde que en la noche ya no tenía sueño y cuando tengo insomnio me dan más ganas de fumar por eso me salí un rato

-ya veo –Ginji no parecía muy convencido con esa respuesta pero lo dejo pasar , si había cosas que su mejor amigo no podía decirle estaba bien tenía derecho a tener sus secretos y por supuesto su privacidad .

Mientras Juubei Kakei salía apresurado de un almacén den ropa , cargando varias bolsas de diferentes tamaños y colores y se dirigida a toda prisa hacia el hospital donde estaba interno Kazuki .

-Buenos días Sr. Kakei , su esposa sale de alta el día de hoy , ya le habían notificado verdad?-preguntó la enfermera titulara con una sonrisa amable al verle entrar a la recepción las mejillas de Juubei se colorearon intensamente de inmediato cuando la mujer le mencionó lo de "esposa" por alguna razón le había parecido agradable sonrió con dulzura y amabilidad .

-oh , si me avisaron por teléfono , me dijeron que tenía que traerle una mudada de ropa ..

-así es , entonces le diré al médico que me envié el acta de egreso para que la firmen y así pueda retirarla ., mientras que se cambie de ropa y termine su desayuno .

-de acuerdo , muchas gracias

-oiga . Sr. Kakei me permite decirle algo-dijo la enfermera tímidamente

-si claro dígame.

-ustedes hace un linda pareja , se nota que la quiere mucho .. me da tanta envidia .. –dijo ruborizándose ligeramente mientras se disculpaba y hacia una reverencia –lamento haberle dicho algo como eso .. es solo que me dio esa impresión , discúlpeme que falta de respeto

-oh no se preocupe .. muchas gracias por sus palabras .. –Juubei no pudo más que sonrojarse aun más.

Entró en la habitación de Kazuki quien estaba leyendo atentamente otro grueso libro de pastas negras y deterioradas parecía absorto en su lectura los paltos del desayunos ya vacios y más que limpios , sobre la mesa esperando que se los llevaran .

-hola .. Kazuki leyendo de nuevo? -A Juubei le encantó ver el perfil sereno de Kazuki sus ojos moviéndose frenéticamente tras las líneas llenas de letras y palabras , Kazuki se veía precioso allí leyendo , hubiera querido decírselo , que le veía realmente bello esa mañana , pero luego se apenó y solo bajó la mirada para despistar un poco y disimular el bochorno que le subía por la cara .

-hola Juubei disculpa no te oí entrar, jeje creo que me dejé absorber por la lectura –dijo con una sonrisa , la cual devolvió un tímido Juubei

- hoy te dan de alta , ya me lo dijo la enfermera jefe , por eso te traje ropa nueva para que te cambies

- de veras? Hoy salgo? –el rostro pálido de Kazuki brilló de alegría y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios

-sé que en tu equipaje solo traías prendas femeninas , por ello pensé que te quedaría algo mas cómoda por eso te compre un pants y una sudadera , espero te guste-dijo sacando la ropa nueva de su bolsas

-ohh , Juubei gracias .. no debiste gastar en eso –dijo mientras veía el hermoso conjunto deportivo rojo con blanco

-no es nada solo quería que estuvieras más cómodo . –dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama y le contemplaba detenidamente , Kazuki se ruborizó ante el escrutinio de esa mirada dulce , protectora pero también tímida e inocente de su más que mejor amigo en el mundo .

-gracias .. Juubei por todo y por tomarte tantas molestias .. yo .. te soñé anoche –dijo mientras recordaba con una sonrisa tímida

-en serio?.. que afortunado soy al ser protagonistas de tus sueños-dijo con una sonrisa.. se quedaron un rato en silencio un silencio un tanto embarazoso

-anoche .. no recuerdo bien como era el sueño pero estoy seguro que eras tú , porque mientras dormía sentí una suave presión sobre mis labios un .. beso .

-un beso?-el rostro completo de el Kakei enrojeció sonrió tímido .. –yo también he soñado eso , y cuando despiertas aun tienes la sensación de ese beso , tan tímido y suave como el aleteo de una mariposa , y esa sensación te persigue toda el día y te hace sentir como volando verdad?

-así es justamente tú has soñado eso? .. que te besan?. –las mejillas de Kazuki parecían un par de tomates maduros

-si , a veces.. que tú .. me besas –dijo mas abochornado aun

Otro largo silencio .. embarazoso . Los dos con las mejillas color carmín

-Quieres.. yo ..etto .. quieres que te ayudé a cambiarte ropa?-preguntó el Kakei sin saber ni como seguir la conversación y necesitado de cambiar de tema .

-ahh , si gracias por favor –Kazuki se levantó con cuidado y con su mano libre comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su pijama .

-déjame ayudarte –Juubei se apresuró a terminar la tarea , la manos temblorosas de Kazuki y los dedos algo torpes de Juubei se toparon tímidamente , los dos estaba más tímidos de lo normal

-lo siento .. –Juubei se apartó un poco , Kazuki solo se quedó quieto –quie..quieres que los desabroche yo?

-si , por favor –Kazuki apartó sus manos para que no volvieran a chocar con las del Kakei y dejándole espacio para que el terminara su tarea , Juubei podía sentir como Kazuki se ponía nervioso , como su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración ansiosa y apresurada , y el latir del corazón del Fuuchoin se escuchaba fuerte y desbocado , el rostro completo del maestro de los hilos estaba muy colorado , parecía sumamente nervioso y tenso y todo eso también le trasmitía nerviosismo al Kakei.

-perdóname por favor .. mis manos son tan torpes .. lo siento tanto - Juubei tomó aire antes de con gran dificultad terminar de desabrochar hasta el último botón dejando expuesto el pálido torso de Kazuki quien tiritó ante un escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda .

-Kazuki.. estamos en un hospital dijo Juubei algo preocupado y haciendo énfasis en la palabra "hospital" y tú.. no debes hacer "esfuerzos" –con la voz algo quebradiza

-lo sé , de verdad lo siento no era mi intensión .. es involuntario –dijo Kazuki azareándose todo y tratando de cubrirse .

-quieres que llame a una enfermera para que te ayude a cambiar?-preguntó tragando saliva

-no .. yo .. yo quiero que me cambies tú-todo el rostro se le encendió de pena –es que .. ellas piensan que soy mujer no quiero causarles inconvenientes además … yo –Kazuki estaba nervioso , ansioso y sonrojado –solo tengo puesto este pijama y nada más –Juubei entendió el mensaje , se cohibió por completo.

-está bien –dijo respirando hondamente tratando de serenarse , calmar sus ansias –démonos prisa , no tardaran en traer la hoja de egreso para firmar no quiero que nos encuentren en una situación muy bochornosa dijo mientras mordía su labio inferior

-tienes razón-Kazuki sonrió era divertida toda aquella situación entre penosa , y excitante y Juubei tratando de estar calmado y serio le causaba gracia y ternura .

Juubei ahora parecía serio , pero el rubor de sus mejillas lo traicionaba , Kazuki suspiró con pesadez .

-Juubei sacó el resto de ropa de la mochila , estando de lo más sereno posible , ayudó a Kazuki aponerse una camiseta y el sudadero de zipper para que pasara con mucho cuidado su brazo , y colocarle de nuevo el cabestrillo y el sujetador al hombro para que el brazo se mantuviera lo más inmóvil posible y así evitar cualquier sobre esfuerzo o daño .

Ambos estuvieron en silencio todo el tiempo que Juubei ayudó a cambiar a Kazuki , hasta que estuvo listo , incluso tendió la cama del a habitación , el silencio era incomodo y aplastante tanto que serian que los desborrados latidos de sus corazones irrumpirían el silencio que podía ser escuchados por todos los habitantes del planeta , estaba aun muy nerviosos , pero después de tender la cama y arreglar las cosas de Kazuki y ver como su mejor amigo le sonería amigablemente, Juuabei se sintió mejor , respiró hondo y se controló del todo , así mismo Kazuki .

"toc, toc"-llamaron a la puerta era el medico

-Sr. Kakei .. buenas tardes .. Kazuki hola como te sientes? -preguntó el médico titular , el miso que había operado el brazo del Fuuchoin

-Dr. Muchas gracias me siento mucho mejor-dijo el Fuuchoin alegre y con un rostro mucho mas lozano definitivamente no era la misma persona que casi pierde la vida hacia algunas semanas atrás , y que perdía gran cantidad de sangre a cada momento .

-me alegra mucho .. haber podido ayudar .. debes siempre ser cuidadoso hasta que la recuperación sea completa , debes evitar hacer trabajos , esfuerzos y movimientos bruscos , puedes tratar de hacer ejercicio moderado , alimentarte bien y tomar tus medicinas

-sí , claro muchas gracias , yo me aseguraré que las tome –dijo Juubei sonriente mientras le guiñaba un ojo al Fuuchoin quien se puso colorado

-jejeje sin duda lo hará , estoy seguro que cuidara muy bien de él –ante este comentario no fue Kazuki el único en ruborizarse copiosamente .

-verdad que tengo razón , jaja deberían ver sus rostros , lo bueno es que esto hace que Kazuki tenga un color mucho más saludable un buen indicador de que se recupera pronto .

-Dr.!

-jeje firme aquí por favor Sr. Kakei .. son los documentos de egreso-dijo mientras le tenida un formulario y un bolígrafo –Juubei leyó detenidamente el formulario y firmó en la línea punteada

-muchas gracias Dr. por todo , también por guardar ese pequeño secreto –dijo Juubei , Kazuki se ruborizó e hizo una tímida reverencia de agradecimiento

-no hay problema .. , cuídense mucho , fue un placer.

Salieron del hospital y Juubei pidió un taxi para que los llevara al hotel .

-gracias por venirme a traer y por tomarte todas esas molestias , lamento lo de hace un rato –Kazuki estaba apenado pero Juubei ya estaba más tranquilo

-por nada , me da tanto gusto que estés mejor .. estoy seguro que con un poco de ejercicio recuperaras la completa movilidad de tu brazo .. yo te ayudaré con eso –Juubei tomó a Kazuki de la mano a lo que Kazuki no pudo menos que agradecer feliz de tener el apoyo incondicional de Juubei .

Pasaron los días y finalmente llegó el sábado .. Ginji y Ban ya estaba listos para ir al baile .. Ban no dejaba de estar extraño Ginji lo sentía raro pero no podía saber aun de que se trataba .

-Bueno ya es hora , nos vamos?

-pues claro ahora ya nos metimos en estos trajes , dijo Ban un poco incómodo de llevar ese elegante Tuxido gris .

-jejej me pregunto cómo será un baile de máscaras? -dijo Ginji mientras veía su antifaz negro , y con cierta inseguridad sobre como ponérselo

- es solo una cosa social tú fuiste el que insistió de que participáramos y que si que fuéramos al baile .. ahora no te quejes –le dijo un molesto Ban , Ginji sonrió ese era el Ban que él conocía .

Llegaron al lugar era súper elegantísimo , había mucha gente vestida elegantemente , todos con antifaces de diferentes formas colores , algunos muy estrafalarios otros muy elegantes y de fantasías .. hermosas mujeres de largos vestidos , hombres elegantes todos platicando y bebiendo , había música y baile era una actividad muy destacada.

De ponto una elegante y atractiva mujer de antifaz dorado se les acercó , el vestido largo de un amarillo mostaza , sin mangas y con un largo escote en la espalda que dejaba ver un pie blanquísima , al principio ninguno de los dos recuperadores logró reconocerla de inmediato , fue hasta que vieron esos cabellos revueltos blancos y brillantes , y esos ojos verdes tras el antifaz que reconocieron a la alvina .

-Clayman?- no podía creerlo siempre que había visto a Clayman era con ropas diferentes atuendos más masculinos como sacos ., pantalones , corbatas y camisas , pero verle ahora con ese lado femenino en su máximo esplendor era realmente impresionante .

-wow Clayman te vez muy bien !-dijo un chibi Ginji completamente deslumbrando por la belleza de la chica frente a ellos

-muchas gracias . Sr. Ginji de hecho estaba por decir que ustedes también se ven muy bien –dijo sonriente mientras se quitaba el antifaz para dejer ver sus rostro y luego volvérselo a poner , como mandaba la glamurosa actividad

-por qué no vistes así más seguido de verdad te queda muy bien –dioj Ginji con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas a lo que recibió un buen coscorrón de parte de Ban

-deja de preguntarle esas cosas pequeño idiota , que no vez que Clayman es la maestra del disfraz debe proteger su identidad como a su vida , si que eres tonto

-jejeje –Clayman sonrió se rio cubriendo elegantemente su boca

-Mira.. Ban es Kazu y Juubei –en cuanto el rubio mencionó el nombre del maestro de los hilos fue suficiente para que Ban disimuladamente volteara su vista hacia el referido , y sí allí estaba al lado como siempre fiel y como su sombra Juubei Kakei con esmoquin negro , corbatín y clavel en el ojal y todo además del antifaz azul importantísimo accesorio en aquel baile , Ban hizo una mueca de fastidio .

Pero esa molestia desapareció cuando enfocó su mirada en otra cosa o mes bien en otra persona , era Kazuki con un hermoso vestido blanco , si efectivamente vestido ,un antifaz plateado con plumas y lentejuelas era muy sensual ajustado a la caderas , tallado en la cintura , envolviendo la figura casi femenina de Kazuki ,un peinado alto que recogía su castaña melena en un bonete femenino con algunos ganchos y adornos plateados . Sino fuera porque los conocía de tiempo atrás de verdad no hubiera creído que Kazuki era un hombre .

-Sr. Ginji!-Kazuki los localizó entre la gente , no podía creer a Clayman , verle así llamó la atención poderosamente se veía diferente a como estaban a acostumbrados .

-Srita. Clayman que sorpresa verla aquí y tan elegante –dijo Kazuki sin salir de su asombro y es que nunca habían visto a la reina del disfraz vestida así , se veía ralamente atractiva , muy elegante

-Srita. Clayman? Es usted? Wow déjeme decirle que .. se ve muy bien –Kazuki sonrió divertido , Juubei se había sonrojado ligeramente mientras hablaba con Clayman y Ginji andaba igual de embobado el único que se veía un poco pensativo era un Ban Midou que solo veía a todos desde lejos , mientras buscaba su encendedor de entre los bolsillo de su saco

-Ban.. no pensé que tu y Ginji vinieran

-porque pensaste eso? , después de todo teníamos que hablar con Clayman –dijo Ban de manera muy fría .

-ya veo , pues yo.. quería agradecerte por todo Ban , sino fuera por lo que hiciste ese día .. no sé , creo que no estaría aquí –dijo Kazuki con una sonrisa muy sincera él y Ban nunca se había caído muy bien pero desde el incidente las cosas habían cambiando ahora había mas una relación de respeto , gratitud y sobre todo de "te debo una" .

-veo que aun tienes mal tu brazo, no debiste mejor quedarte decansando hace poco que te dieron de alta –dijo Ban viendo el cabestrillo blanco que hacía "juego" con su vestido de seda .

-no es nada , ya pronto estaré bien al 100% y me quitaran las vendas del brazo , Juubei me ha estado ayudando con ejercicios y terapia , para que pronto puede ser hábil con mi brazo de nuevo

-que bien .. me alegra –Ban trataba de lucir tranquilo pero la cercanía con Kazuki lo ponía un poco nervioso

-oye .. el otro día , cuando me ayudaste, cuando nos perseguían los motociclistas.. me llamaste por mi nombre .. prometes ya no decirle "hilandero" o "fenómeno lanza hilos"-pidió el Fuuchoin un poco tímido ..

-oye! No prometo nada , dependerá de mi estado de animo .. –dijo Ban con una sonrisa de medio lado

-jeje .. de acuerdo ..

-porque sigues vestido así?-preguntó curioso sin perder de vista el atlético y bien formado cuerpo del maestro de los hilos

-cuando me registré en el hotel de la cuidad y pedí mi pasaporte aquí en Inglaterra me inscribí bajo el género femenino , por eso prefiero mantener mi identidad cubierta por un poco más de tiempo para no tener problemas cuando volvamos . .como explicaría el cambio de género

-jaja quieres que te conteste eso?-preguntó un divierto Ban

-No gracias, prefiero que no lo hagas –las mejillas de Kazuki se ruborizaron ligeramente una hermosa vista , que Ban agradeció de corazón .

Comenzó una suave música , Juubei apreció interrumpiendo el momento .

-Hola Ban, que bueno que viniste-dijo Juubei amistosamente

-sí , algo así .. ya viste a Ginji?.. esta bailando con la Srita. Clayman –dijo señalando a la pareja , Ginji bailaba un poco torpe , y Clayman en cambio lo guiaba pacientemente muy divertida

-ese pequeño idiota –Ban solo sudó gotita al parecer Ginji había tenido un enamoramiento repentino

-jeje se ven muy bien juntos , la Srita . Clayman está despampanante –dijo Kazuki divertido no es así Juubei? –lo codeó divertido , Juubei enrojeció profundamente

-jeje .. quieres bailar? –dijo el Kakei cambiando de tema ya ofreciendo su mano a Kazuki , la música que sonaba era suave y lenta .

-claro .. –se alejaron bailando perdiéndose entre la gente , Ban se sintió solo y miserable , su mejor amigo bailando con la chica barro y , Kazuki con su siempre fiel "mejor" amigo , y el solo allí sin tener con quien bailar y si invitaba a alguna chica solitaria? .. no gracias no había caído tan bajo aun .. si no hubiera sido por que Kazuki llegó muy bien acompañado tal vez se hubiera atrevido a pedirle que bailara con él , pero luego pensó que era una tontería .

-bueno me fumaré un cigarro , de verdad lo necesito . –Salió a unos de los balcones desde allí se veían todas las luces de la cuidad, vio que cruzando la calle había una serie de tiendas una en especial llamo su atención

"DISGUSES AND COSPLAY"-apagó su cigarrillo contra el piso y salió del lugar.

Ginji estaba realmente entusiasmado , después de un rato se había vuelto un experto bailarín desde salsa , wlatz, y tango gracias a su maestra alvina , había aprendido muy rápidamente , mientras platicaban amenamente , Clayman siempre sonriente y alegre simpática y desenvuelta .

Por otro lado Kazuki y Juubei también bailaban muy pegados , Kazuki descansaba a ratos su cabeza en el hombro de Juubei cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el momento , sentir el corazón de Juubei latir rápidamente a ratos , sentir el vaivén de sus respiración y como lo conducía suavemente en un baile suave y mágico .

-eres un gran bailarían , no sabía que sabias bailar tan bien –dijo Kazuki abrazándose más a Juubei y siguiendo elegantemente sus pasos .

-lo mismo digo , no sabía que bailaras tan bien.. me encanta la manera como sigues los movimientos ..

-jeje entonces no sabría decir quien impresionó a quien .. –las mejillas de Kazuki enrojecieron y aprovechó el momento mágico y romántico , la música y la cercanía para darle un suave beso en los labios a su querido Juubei .

Mientras tanto Ban Midou se había dado una buena desaparecida cuando Ginji lo buscó después de un buen rato de baile con Clayman , no lo vio por ninguna parte .

-Tal vez salió a fumar –dijo Kazuki cuando le preguntó

-si .. es probable .

-Kazuki.. esta bien si bailo un rato con la Srita Clayman?-preguntó Juabei al ver que Ginji ya había dejado libre la maestra de los disfraces

-jeje , claro que si no hay problema , voy por algo de ponche .

-de acuerdo ya vuelvo –Juubei se fue con Clayman , y bailaron un rato , mientras que Ginji se dedicó a buscar a su amigo del Jagan y Kazuki se refrescó por un rato con algo de ponche y otras bebidas propias de esas actividades sociales.

Kazuki estaba allí combatiendo la sed , cuando sintió a alguien acercarse a él era un hombre un poco más alto , no tal vez de su estatura , pero Kazuki estaba usando tacones . Pelo rojizo , esmoquin y saco color vino , zapatos bien lustrados boina azul obscuro , un clásico caballero inglés muy elegante unos antifaces negros pero tras ellos una mirada de misterioso color violeta .

-no debería beber tanto señorita , esto no es precisamente agua pura

-lo sé .. pero .. moría de sed-dijo tímidamente bajando su copa

-quieres bailar?-preguntó el caballero cortésmente tendiéndole la mano –Kazuki le observó atónito

-nos conocemos?-preguntó un poco desconfiado el hilandero

-créame que sí mas de lo que piensa , soy un fiel admirador suyo

-admirador?-las mejillas de Kazuki se tiñeron por completo y no era solo por la champaña

-así es .. –sonrió y bajó la mira hasta el brazo lesionado del Fuuchoin -¿Que te sucedió en al brazo?-preguntó con una preocupación un poco fingida

-un accidente , pero ya estoy mejor .. dentro de poco podré quitarme el cabestrillo y el vendaje-Kazuki que por alguna razón tenía el sentimiento de conocer a ese hombre de otro lado , de a verlo visto antes , pero no estaba seguro de donde

-ohh que bien .. entonces .. si aceptas una pieza .. tan siquiera-pidió casi imploró con ojitos de cachorro hambriento

-jeje bueno .. yo –Kazuki busco a Juubei entre la gente que bailaba y lo vio aun bailando con Clayman , entonces decidió darse una oportunidad y bailar con alguien aunque fuera con un desconocido.. pero la pregunta real era .. ¿era en verdad aquel hombre un desconocido?

-está bien , de acuerdo pero solo un rato , le cuento que no se haga ilusiones por que tengo pareja –advirtió coquetamente , el estar algo bebido hacia a Kauzki una criatura sensual . intrépida y sagaz .

-jeje de acuerdo , supongo que esa persona debe ser un afortunado , un verdadero afortunado me carcome .. la envidia –dijo galante haciendo que Kazuki se ruborizara una vez más para deleite del sujeto .

Bailaron , aquel tipo era realmente bueno con los pasos , no lo machucó ni una vez .. era caballeroso , amable , y apuesto a Kazuki le parecía atractivo o era acaso que ya estaba ebrio?

Juubei se dio cuenta que Kazuki estaba bailando con un desconocido y pareció preocuparse pero Clayman lo tranquilizó:

-no te preocupes , solo está conociendo gente nueva .. no creo que haya problema ..

-tienes razón . –Juubei se tranquilizó con aquellas palabra dichas por la curadora de arte y siguieron bailando.

Ginji se había recorrido todo el lugar buscado a Ban sin mucho éxito , cuando regresó al salón de baile vio a Juubei bailando con Clayman y a Kazuki con un extraño pelirrojo de boina gris .. pero de Ban ni sus polvos

-Ban a donde fuiste .. será que regresó al hotel? –se preguntaba reclamándose a sí mismo el no haber traído su celular para llamarlo .

Pasaron las horas era más de media noche , Kazuki estaba muy cómodo bailando con aquella persona , y eso que había acordado que sería solo un rato pero aquello duró más .

-oye disculpa .. debo .. debo ir al baño –dijo Kazuki algo apenado todo esa bebida no solo había logrado marearlo , sino que además otras cosas ..

-anda , no te preocupes , yo te esperaré aquí mismo

-bueno gracias, no tardo –Kazuki le alejó entre la gente , de nuevo tendría que usar el baño de damas , no había problema , después de todo tenia puesto un antifaz .. eso era de ayuda .

En realidad no tardó mucho en regresar con su nuevo amigo , esta vez en lugar de bailar salieron un rato al balcón a respirar aire puro

-quien eres?-preguntó Kazuki ya bastante intrigado , la curiosidad lo mataba- de donde nos conocemos?

-es de mala educación sobre todo en un baile de máscaras , nuestras identidades no debe ser reveladas-dijo sonriendo

-pero .. –Kazuki fue silenciado por un fugaz beso en los labios , los labios de aquel hombre lo devoraron deseosamente ,rápido e inesperadamente , no le dio tiempo a reaccionar , sin embargo tampoco se opuso ni puso resistencia al beso más bien se dejó besar .

-Bueno , debo irme , o sino tu pareja va molestarse mucho si sabe lo que hecho me dejará como alfiletero , nos vemos … Kazuki –dijo su nombre suavemente a su oído su aliento cálido lo sintió como un especie de cosquilleo placentero que le trepaba como una onda eléctrica por toda la espalda

-sa..sabes mi nombre? –el hombre salió del lugar desapareciendo entre la gente , Kazuki lo siguió pero se le perdió de vista entre la multitud , solo se quedó con la sensación de sus suaves labios sobre los suyos se sintió mal por Juubie le había puesto reverendamente los cuernos pero había sido sin querer , se llevó los dedos a los labios y los acarició suavemente allí donde había sido besado por aquel atractivo y misterio caballero inglés

-Mi .. mi admirador?"

El corazón de Kazuki estaba latiendo rápidamente desbocado, para que se le pasara decidió volver al salón de baile y se sirvió otra copa de Campaña .

-mañana no soportaré la cabeza –se dijo mientras sonreía y se llenaba la copa hasta la orilla .

**Continuará… **

bueno .. esto no puede acabar solo así verdad? , jaja así que no se pierdan un interesante epilogo donde muchas cosas serán explicadas , cosas como .. ¿quién era ese peculiar personaje que coqueteo con Kazuki XXD ? . entérense el siguiente capi , el último y final .

Gracias a todos por leer!

Sayonara!


	15. hogar dulce hogar, Japòn

Hola a todos Buajajajaja bueno ahora sì .. este es el epilogo de esta laaaarrga historia , jaja ustedes juzgaran el final , ya me contarán , jajaja sin más que decir disfruten de este epilogo y gracias por leer. n_n

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece , aun no soy tan afortunada XXD , es propiedad de sus respectivos autores jeje no hago esto con fines de lucro sino por pura gana de pasarla bien! espero sus comentarios!

**Notas:** OCP y escenas shonen –ai y yaoi . Implícita una pareja poco convencional .. espero me perdonen la vida XXD . Incluye lirycs de la canción de Miguel Bosé _"A punto estuve de… "_ la canción no me pertenece es propiedad del canta te y Sony records, jeje solo la agregó como un detalle divertido y música , que disfruten este epilogo+lyric, song!

Las llamadas de pie de página aparecen con "*"

En el capi anterior de Storm…

-sa..sabes mi nombre? –el hombre salió del lugar desapareciendo entre la gente , Kazuki lo siguió pero se le perdió de vista entre la multitud , solo se quedó con la sensación de sus suaves labios sobre los suyos se sintió mal por Juubie le había puesto reverendamente los cuernos pero había sido sin querer , se llevó los dedos a los labios y los acarició suavemente allí donde había sido besado por aquel atractivo y misterio caballero inglés

-Mi .. mi admirador?"

El corazón de Kazuki estaba latiendo rápidamente desbocado, para que se le pasara decidió volver al salón de baile y se sirvió otra copa de Campaña .

-mañana no soportaré la cabeza –se dijo mientras sonreía y se llenaba la copa hasta la orilla .

**Epilogo: Hogar dulce hogar , de vuelta en Japòn **

Ginji regresó al hotel aun un poco animado , cansado y con espíritu fiestero , ya eran más de las 9:00 am del día siguiente , pero más que sorprendido estaba bastante somnoliento y no tan sobrio como pensó , había sido una noche rara , en realidad nunca localizó a Ban , pero sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando se encontró con el maestro del Jagan arreglado y cambiado en el hotel , viendo tranquilamente la TV mientras cerraba una gran maleta .

-BAN! Donde estuviste toda la noche te busqué por todos el Raddison , que te pasó?-preguntó un Chibi Ginji lloroso y ruborizado como efecto de las etílicas bebidas de la noche .

-me aburrí terriblemente en el baile , tú te fuiste a bailar con Clayman todo la noche y las chicas lindas ya estaba apartadas , así que mejor me regresé no había nada interesante que hacer , además por si no te recuerdas , hoy regresamos a Japón había mucho que arreglar , maletas que hacer , mientras tu jugueteabas y bailabas como un idiota –lo regaño con un tono bastante irritado

-QUEEEEE? P-pero Ban? En serio nos volvemos hoy?-preguntó la anguila eléctrica aun procesado la información que Ban acababa de decirle

-estuviste toda la noche bailando con Clayman y no le preguntaste nada sobre el viaje de vuelta?-preguntó Ban entre molesto y sarcástico

-a pues .. yo –Ginji se sintió muy mal ante estos reproches Ban no estaba de humor

-vaya no me sorprende que no le preguntaras , me gustaría saber de qué tanto estuvieron hablando .. pero bueno .. yo hablé con ella , directo al grano y me dijo que salíamos en el vuelo de hoy a las 3:00 pm a estas alturas ya deberías tener listo tu equipaje.

-hoy a las 3:00pm? .. bueno lo que Clayman y yo hablamos fue sobre todo de su viaje de liberación .. en el safari .. y esas cosas

-ya sé no me expliques nada , no es necesario , solo arregla tus cosas-Ban estaba muy molesto y Ginji no podía entender sus razones sin embargo seguía sus ordenes y se puso a arreglar sus cosas , ya no se dijeron nada , simplemente compartieron silencio , Ginji veía de reojo a Ban quien ya iba por la segunda maleta , algo del equipaje de Midou llamó sus atención .. una boina gris y una prenda cortina ..

-"_y eso? Se paree al atuendo que llevaba ayer aquel hombre que bailó con Kazuki"-_sus ojos se abrieron grades , Ban cerró rápido la maleta como presintiendo que Ginji pudiera ver , escondiendo algo .. eso estaba muy raro , pero Ginji prefirió simplemente ver y callar .

Pasó un largo rato Ginji ya se había duchado y arreglado para el viaje , y después de un largo rato volvió a dirigirse a Ban :

-oye Ban .. aun tenemos dinero verdad? porque no pedimos algo de comer antes de irnos .. muero de hambre.

-que no comiste en la fiesta?-preguntó Ban sin apartar su mirada de la televisión

-bueno , no comí mucho que digamos pues solo habían boquitas y esas cosas .. lo que más abundaba era bebida jejejej –Ginji se llevó una mano detrás de la nuca mientras reía divertido ,pero a Ban eso ni siquiera le hizo gracia .

-hay frutas y panes rellenos en la cocina del hotel , o puedes pedir servicio a la habitación si quieres –le dijo sin molestarse en verlo directamente , solo cambiaba de canales perezosamente hundido en su sillón

-pero al menos debería habernos quedado para una pizza-se quejó Ginji lloroso

Ban casi se ahoga de tos , mientras se levantaba por agua , tratando de no asfixiarse o de escupir su agua .

-PIZZA? ! ESTAS LOCO!-ya no tenemos ni un centavo si no fuera por el Kakei y por Clayamn hace mucho que estaríamos pidiendo limosna en la calle

-Pero Ban calculé que quedaba al menos para una pizza pequeña .. de un ingrediente

-GINJI ESTAS MAL DE LA CABEZA! –Ban se hizo el completo desentendido

_-"Una pizza? ufff.. por Dios!" _

_**Mientras tanto… **_

-Una pizza?-preguntó Juubei muy incrédulo

-sí, una pizza pequeña .. de un ingrediente.. y tiene dedicatoria –dijo Kazuki al recibir la orden en la entrada de la habitación aun cuando le había dicho al repartidor varias veces que confirmara porque ellos no había pedido nada

-no hay error , la pizza ya fue cancelada –dijo el repartidor alejándose rápidamente después de un cordial "buen provecho"

-bueno .. Entonces qué hacemos?-preguntó un Kakei bastante sorprendido

-yo opino que la comamos mientras arreglamos nuestras cosas para el viaje dijo Kazuki muy sonriente , había despertado con algo de resaca por la noche anterior pero no se le había olvidado ningún detalle de lo ocurrido , y al parecer pese al dolor de de cabeza , estaba de muy buen humor

-jeje tienes razón .. Que dice la dedicatoria?-preguntó el Kakei curioso de ver la nota dentro del sobre azul que venía pegado a la caja de la pizza

"_que te recuperes pronto , de tu admirador secreto"· -_decía en letras moradas y letra cursiva muy elegante .

-Huy! Admirador secreto.. será el sujeto con el que bailaste anoche?-preguntó Juubei entre molestó y celoso

-tal vez.. quién sabe .. por qué? Celoso?-preguntó Kazuki juguetón mientras acariciaba la mejilla derecha del Kakei el cual enrojeció notablemente ante aquellas palabras .

-jeje si lo estas , lo sabia te sonrojaste.. –dijo contento y triunfal .

-Oye! No es cierto no estoy celoso!.. tu sí que lo estabas anoche que bailé con Clayman -devolvió Juubei haciendo puntos extras , ahora era al Fuuchoin a quien se le subían todos los colores a la cara

-No es verdad .. no lo estaba-dijo fingiendo enojo pero por más que intentara disimular sus mejillas estaba muy coloradas

-si estabas celoso! Si estabas celoso!-canturreaba el Kakei a lo que Kazuki solo fingía demencia y se ponía a ignorarlo mientras arreglaba sus maletas y se llevaba un trozo de pizza a la boca , al rato terminaron riendo y molestando , entre besos y caricias , la caja de Pizza vacía quedó olvidad por alguna parte del lugar , mientras la habitación se llenaba de gemidos y suspiros .

A Kazuki ya no le importaba aquella noche ya pasada , su supuesto admirador misterioso , solo fue un enamorado de algunos minutos , pero Juubei era y seria para siempre su enamorado de toda la vida , además no solo le gustaba Juubei lo amaba con toda su alma y eso pesaba más , se prometió no dejarse derrotar nunca más por nadie más mientras estuviera al lado de Juubei .

Para las 2:00pm Ban y Ginji ya había terminado de arreglar todo para su viaje , iban bajando las escaleras cargados de equipaje , y entonces se encontraron con el Fuuchoin y el maestro de las agujas , también iban cargados de mochilas y equipajes, Kazuki iba vestido con una falda café de paletones , una blusa beige , zapatillas y un suéter largo calado color Corinto el cabello arreglado en una trenza y sus lentes redondos y elegantes , Ban no pudo menso que ruborizarse y reconocer su infinita belleza .

-están listos para irnos?–dijo el Kakei al ver bajar a los recuperadores

-sipi , listos-dijo un entusiasta Ginji con sus abanicos de la victoria mientras hacia su famosa danza .

-deja de payasear , démonos prisa tenemos que estar antes de las 3:oo en el aeropuerto para vernos con Clayam .. llevan todo?

-sí , pasaporte y todo y ustedes?-preguntó Kazuki

-sí , ya todo , no se te olvida nada verdad Ginji?-dijo Ban algo exasperado

-todo listo Ban-chan!

Pidieron un Taxi , Ginji se fue adelante al lado del piloto , Juubei , Kazuki y Ban atrás y lo más divertido era que Kazuki iba en medio del Kakei y de Midou , de hecho iban un poco apretados además que al baúl del taxi ya no daba para más , pues las maletas de cuatro personas eran demasiado equipaje.

Ban no paraba de ver disimuladamente a Kazuki de verdad que le quedaba bien aquella vestimenta .Después de un largo recorrido por las avenidas principales de la cuidad por fin llegaron a su destino , el aeropuerto nacional de Inglaterra .En cuanto llegaron a la sala de espera , se encontraron que Clayman , vestida de nuevo con su habitual traje vestir , saco y pantalones negros además camisa blanca con corbata azul . Era un poco decepcionante pensar que no volvería a ver a Clayman con vestido, pensó para sí un chibi Ginji que halaba unas maletas más grandes y pesadas que el mismo .

Por fin llegó el momento , era hora de arribar el avión había mucha gente esperando ese vuelo .

-vaya no puedo creer que vayamos a volver a Japón después de tanto tiempo , sentí como si hubieran pasado años –dijo Ginji muy , pero muy emocionado

-fue un mes y medio para ser exactos , pequeño idiota-dijo Ban golpeado al cabecita rubia

-jeje es verdad no fue tanto pero se sintió eterno.-dijo Clayman divertida

-es verdad usted , estuvo aun más tiempo que nosotros aquí pues cuando nosotros venimos usted ya estaba metida del lleno en el caso .

-algo así pero la verdad es que valió la pena , todo salió muy bien al final sobre todo para Storm .

-es cierto de verdad extrañaré a ese hermoso animal , fue una lástima que no pude despedirme pero de verdad lo estoy sumamente agradecido –dijo sonriente y con los ojos algo aguados un Kazuki que se quebraba a ratos por la emoción .

Vieron las maletas rotar en la banda trasportadora que lleva sus pertenecías a la zona de equipaje del avión quedándose ellos únicamente con sus equipajes de mano .

No tuvieron ningún problema al pasar por detención ni cuando les pidieron sus pasaportes, Kazuki suspiró aliviado de que no le hubieran hecho ninguna pregunta sobre su género , gracias a Dios todo había salido bien , subieron al avión y revisaron sus números de asientos , a Ginji , Clayman y Juubei les tocaba en una misma fila , a Ban y a Kazuki les tocaba en otra fila del lado derecho en el área de fumadores , gracias a Ban .

-no quieres que hagamos cambio , Kazu para que te puedas sentar con Juubei!  
?- preguntó Ginji apostando que diría que sí .. pero en vez de eso..

-no te preocupes por mí no hay problemas ,así estamos bien además no podemos cambiar de lugar a los designados por la aerolínea

-es verdad, por mi no hay problema Sr. Ginji . –agregó Juubei de lo más tranquilo

-ahh .. bueno .. esta bien como quieran –Ginji se sintió un poco desanimado tenia la intensión de cambiar lugares para irse con Ban y poder hablar con él , sobre su reciente comportamiento tan extraño pero al parecer no tendría esa oportunidad .

_A punto estuve de,  
lo que se dice muerto.  
Estuve a esto de,  
colgar mi vida de un...  
¡ay, ay!,  
solo a esto,  
ay, ay,  
por un beso, ¡ay!  
_

Ban en cambio al contario de Ginji sintió que las buenas oportunidades lo seguían , el avión despegó sin novedades, Kazuki sacaba de su equipaje de mano un grueso libro .

-Vas a leer?-lo interrogó Ban , pregunta que se le hizo después de unos segundos muy tonta , pues si había sacado un libro era más que obvio que era para leer se arrepintió de haber formulado tan estúpida pregunta pero ya no había vuelta a tras ya había preguntado , así que ni modo .

-Oh , si , es que en el hospital empecé un libro pero aun no lo termino , está muy interesante .

-como se llama el libro?-preguntó con fingido desdén haciendo de caso que no le interesaba mucho , pero la verdad es que tenía más interés de lo que incluso el llegaría a imaginar

-se llama "_lsla del medio día"_ y es de un escritor llamado Cortázar, Julio Cortázar* .. Sabes curiosamente esta historia trata sobre un personaje que va en un avión, que coincidente verdad? –dijo sonriente y emocionado , una faceta que no había visto antes en el maestro de los hilos , era una expresión un tanto infantil de la emoción de descubrir algo nuevo en un texto , esa expresión solo se la había visto cuando estaba con el Kakei , contempló maravillado la expresión de Kazuki , el brillo en sus ojos caobas , la sonrisa amplia , que mostraba unos dientes blancos y perfectos como perlas , un muy ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y una voz alegre y vibrante .

-oh vaya , suena bien ..

-este escritor tiene obras muy interesantes .. –dijo abriendo el libro en donde lo indicaba un separador de tela .

-Bueno , que disfrutes tu lectura , voy a dormir un rato , estoy muy cansado , Ginji regreso tan tarde de la fiesta que me desveló con su barullo-dijo Ban mientras sacaba unos antifaces para dormir , de esos que te cubren los ojos y te ayudan a conciliar el sueño aun con plena luz del día en la cara .

-Por cierto , te fuiste temprano de la fiesta ayer verdad. ¿Porque?-preguntó curioso el maestro de los hilos

-en realidad la fiesta me pareció un poco aburrida , además me sentía mal , dolor de cabeza , me urgía un cigarrillo y tuve que salir por uno , después simplemente decidì volverme al hotel .

-Hmm . ya veo , te hubieras quedado no estuvo tan mal

-na.. no importa .. –Ban se recostó haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, los antifaces sobre los ojos

-que descanses-dijo Kazuki , a la vez que se disponía a seguir con su absorbente lectura .

Desde la otra fila de asientos ,Ginji vio a Ban que estaba con su antifaz de dormir , vio a Kazuki leyendo , Juubei y Clayman iban platicando y el se moría de aburrimiento , mejor se puso a juguetear con su celular , era un largo viaje , hubiera querido dormirse también como Ban , ganas no le hacían falta pues estaba desvelado por la fiesta de anoche , pero por alguna razón no se sentía capaz de conciliar el sueño . Vio a Ban varias veces, a pesar de su postura relajada en el sillón de avión no parecía dormir profundamente se hubiera atrevido a decir que Ban Midou no dormía.

_Colgar mi vida de un,  
ay ay solo a esto,  
ay ay por un beso,  
ay ay,  
solo a esto,  
ay.  
Colgar mi vida de un,  
ay ay solo a esto,  
ay ay,  
por un beso ay._

Y cuánta razón tenía Ginji , Ban no estaba ni una pizca cansado y mucho menos dormido , entre la nariz y la sien , el antifaz no asentaba a la perfección sobre el rostro , por lo que le quedaba a Ban un milimétrico espacio para ver , o debo decir , para espiar , a Kazuki a su lado . Podia verlo claramente por ese minúsculo espacio , lo veía leer , lo veía gesticular , hacer cara de sorpresa a ratos , de duda , de intriga , sonreír , levarse la única mano libre al labio al mentón , en pose pensativa , en fin una bella gama de expresiones faciales que cruzaban su bello rostro , todas estas expresiones derivadas de su intensa lectura , de la cual se había dejado absorber a tal punto que era ya un personaje de la historia y no prestaba la más mínima importancia a lo que sucediera a su alrededor , ahora su mundo real era esa ficción , lo que le permitía a Ban observar sin restricciones , pues Kazuki no prestaba a atención a nada de lo que sucediera en el avión aunque este estuviera a punto de caer sobre el mar abierto en un trágico accidente .

Colgar mi vida de un,  
ay ay solo a esto,  
ay ay,  
por un beso,  
ay.

Midou sentía que tenía a su alcance una especie de espectáculo , ver a Kazuki sin que este se diera cuenta que lo observaba detalladamente era genial , Kazuki leía , devoraba y devoraba paginas y Ban devoraba a Kazuki con la mirada , ya había tocado fondo ya nada podía hacer , era irremediable la única verdad del universo , era esa . Estaba perdidamente enamorado del Fuuchoin . No había nada que hacer ni poder en el mundo que lo resolviera .

_Estuve a esto de,  
ay ay,  
solo a esto,  
ay ay por un beso ay  
solo a esto,  
ay.  
Colgar mi vida de un,  
ay ay solo a esto_.

Después de casi 3 horas de vuelo , Ginji se había quedado dormido , con los audífonos del celular puestos , Juubei revisaba sus manuales de acupuntura , Clayman sus textos de historia del arte , platicaban a ratos , Ban se había cansado de contemplar a Kazuki por tan largo tiempo , había sido extraño cualquier que no gustara de la literatura y de leer demasiados libros , pensaría que si leer un libro era aburrido , ver a alguien leer uno por 3 horas también lo seria , pero Ban no sintió el tiempo , observó a Kazuki sin perder detalle , de cómo a momentos parecía vocalizar lo que leía pues movía ligeramente los labios , otras veces sonreía de medio lado , releía una misma línea , apartaba sus ojos del texto y veía la nada o veía por la ventana como meditando una frase leída , y luego retomaba la lectura terminaba un libro y empezaba otro era increíble , era sumamente interesante pero Ban ciertamente estaba cansado , desvelado y porque no decir completamente agotado , no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido y ya no ver más lo que hacia el Fuuchoin .

Al rato cerca del atardecer apreció una azafata , con la mesita de las cenas y comenzó a repartirla entre los pasajeros

-oye .. Ban!-Kazuki le habló bajito para que no se sobresaltara , Ban retiró su antifaz , muy cerca de su rostro estaba el de Kazuki sonriente , los colores se le subieran a la cara , de sentir la cercanía de Kazuki tan inmediata .

-que.. qué pasa?-tardó lo mejor posible de disimular su nerviosismo

-la cena –dijo Kazuki sonriendo mientras guardaba su libro , Ban admiró la perseverancia , si sus cálculos eran correctos Kazuki había estado leyendo como por 3 horas continuas tal vez había leído como 5 libros o más .

El maestro de los hilos se estiró cual gato perezoso estregó sus ojos ,y ejercitó el cuello grácilmente , Ban solo observaba embelesado

-sabes vas a quedar ciego si lees así-le dijo Ban tratando de romper el silencio

-de hecho creo que tendré que usar lentes* –dijo con una sonrisa inocente . –los que me vistes hace rato no eran graduados , eran parte del kit de disfraces para resguardar nuestras identidades, pero si necesito lentes para leer

Ban abrió la boca tratando de buscar algo para decirle al Fuuchoin cuando fue interrumpido por la azafata quien apreció de pronto -Buenas noches ,les dejo su cena?-preguntó la azafata llevando el carrito de alimentos .

-si, por favor-dijo Kazuki al parecer el chico estaba hambriento

-claro , gracias-acertó a decir Ban

Cenaron , el simple olor de comida despertó y reanimó a un adormilado Ginji quien pareció volver a la vida milagrosamente , Kazuki le sonrió dulcemente al Kakei quien le devolvió el gesto desde la otra fila , se dieron una mirada cómplice y enamorada que Ban realmente prefirió ignorar .

Después de la cena hubo algo de entretenimiento , una película o algo , y después todo el avión durmió . Ban ya había dormido bastante así que no tenia sueño se contentó con pasar el rato observando a Kazuki dormir tan pacíficamente .

_Estuve a esto de,  
ay ay,  
solo a esto,  
ay ay por un beso ay  
solo a esto,  
ay.  
Colgar mi vida de un,  
ay ay solo a esto_.

Mientras le veía dormir , sentía la tentación de besar sus labios entre abiertos , suaves y sedosos , todos dormían nadie se hubiera dado cuenta y podia usar el Jagan si hacía falta , pero prefirió contenerse y hacer el intento de dormir otro rato , no le costó mucho trabajo llevar a cabo la empresa , aun estaba cansado .

Finalmente el equipo de recuperadores llegaron por fin a su destino , sintieron el avión descender y se les avisó que abrocharan cinturones pues estaban por aterrizar . Fue un momento muy emocionante el regresar a la isla . Pero las sorpresas no quedaron allí , en cuanto bajaron del avión se encontraron con una cálido recibimiento o tal vez un tibio recibimiento mas bien .

En la entrada a la sala de recepciones del aeropuerto estaba la rubia negociadora con Natusmi .

- Ginji! Ban!-dijo la chica entusiasmada al siguiente instante la camarera estaba abrazando a sus amigos come sandwiches con alegría y entusiasmo

-vaya Get Backerts bienvenidos –dijo la voluptuosa negociadora con un semblante entre serio y enojado .

-hola Hven que amable en tomarte la molestia de venir hasta acá para recibirnos y regañarnos –dijo Ban no muy animado

-no vine a regañarlos , vine a recibirlos , y a disculparme –dijo algo cabizbaja , Ban y Ginji la vieron sorprendidos , desde cuando Hven se disculpaba por algo

-disculparte?-preguntaron incrédulos los recuperadores

-me enteré de toda la situación sobre Merleke , no sé si ya lo saben pero publicaron en la prensa y noticieros que Merleke purgará 45 años de cárcel

-wow!-todos con caras de incredulidad

-me disculpo por qué no investigué a profundad este contacto , a este cliente antes de enviarlos allá , me engañó por completo debí investigarlo mejor antes de designarles el trabajo –dijo haciendo una reverencia .

-Hven- interrumpió Clayman –no creo que sea esto una perdida , tampoco fue su culpa fue como se dieron las situaciones , de hecho creo que haber enviado a los Get Backers allá fue de gran ayuda me ayudaron mucho en mi empresa , con resultados de los que definitivamente estoy orgullosa y feliz ..

-pero Clayman .. yo

-no se preocupe por los gastos de pasaje y boletos , es en pago por el buen servicio que los recuperadores brindaron y no esperaba menos , de unos profesionales .. recuperamos lo que íbamos buscado desde el principio . –Clayman sonrió complacida .

-Srita. Clayman –dijo un lloros chibi Ginji muy enternecido , sonrojado y lloroso por las palabras de la albina

Todos se dirigieron al Honky Tonk donde Natsumi y Paul habíaN organizado una sencilla pero cálida fiesta de bienvenida , con globos , pizza , bebidas, música y todo . Ya en este ambiente alegre y de confianza , los Get Backres contaron sus aventuras , sobre todo Ginji era el más emocionado deleitaba a Natsumi con historia de vaqueros y la chica parecía emocionarse más de la cuenta con esos relatos , que aunque no eran mentiras a veces el chico eléctrico tendía a exagerar ciertas situaciones lo que el causaba gracia a los demás .

Ban estaba algo callado , cosa que le pareció extraña a la negociadora quien se sentó a su lado .

-Que te pasa? No pareces lo que se dice "feliz"?- preguntó curiosa –no estas contento de estar en casa

-es porque no lo estoy .. la cosa no salió como hubiera querido –dijo desganado, como no prestando mucha atención a la conversación

-lo sé , y me siento directamente responsable de eso , de verdad lo lamento , pero … ya vez que Clayman dice que la misión fue todo un éxito .

-hmm , lo dice solo apor que somos amigos y trata de hacernos quedar ien y hacernos pensar que el viaje valió la pena .. pero a mi no me lo parece asì –dijo mientras fumaba melancólicamente su cigarrillo , al rato salío Kazuki quien había estado cambiándose en el baño , ya estaba vestido como un chico , una sudadera floja para que no le molestara a su brazo , y sus jeans de siempre , Ban sonrió discretamente , fuera como fuera , Kazuki se veía siempre bien

-veo que te cambiaste-dijo Ban no prestando mucha atención

-si , es que no me sentia cómodo , así ya puedo relajarme –dijo con una sonrisa

-lamento tanto lo de tu brazo , Kazuki , espero que estés mejor –dijo la rubia aun con ese peso de la culpabilidad sobre sus hombros

-no se preocupe Srita . Hven estaré bien-dijo tranquilizándola con una sonrisa llena de bondad . En eso estaba en platicas , risas etc. Cuando se escuchó afuera le motor de un carro , que se tenía y luego aceleraba , era Shido Fuyuki quien entró cargando una jaulita trasportadora de mascotas , se acababa de bajar de un taxi.

-oh vaya entonces eran ciertos los rumores de mis contactos , los Get Backres estaban de vuelta en Shinjuku dijo sonriente .

-Shido!-dijo un sorprendido Chibi Ginji de ver a su amigo entrar al lugar .

-Vaya veo que regresaron sanos y salvos .. Kazuki como estas? Que tal sigue tu brazo?

-mejor , muchas gracias , ye mas recuperado –dijo contento de ver ala maestro de las bestias .. por cierto te tengo una sorpresa dijo mientras hacía énfasis en la carga que traía .

-eh?.. Deimos! –el rostro de Kazuki se iluminado de alegría y bondad , Deimos también sentía lo mismo pues se puso a lamer sus manos y a ronronear más que feliz de volver a ver a su querido dueño a quien había extrañado tanto en esas semanas , Kazuki cargaba al gatito en brazos , lo acariciaba , lo llenaba de besos y mimos en su cabeza y el minino se convertía en un motorcito viviente .

-vaya alguien te extrañó mucho –dijo Shido de ver la agarbilla del felino

Ban solo contempló la escena entre enternecido y celoso , como hubiera querido ser ese maldito y desventurado gato suertudo .

-Que bueno verte pequeño Deimos me hiciste falta –le decía Kazuki hablándole muy dulcemente

-Vaya a .. a veces hubiera querido que no lo trajeras-le susurró el Kakei a Shido quien solo sudó gotita

-aunque debes por los destrozos que ocasionó , te pasaré las facturas ..

-Eh? O_o

-jajajajajaja ., parece que ese gato acapara la atención de Kazuki , jaja es un rival ne?-dijo Shido codeando al Kakei

-que? Mi rival ese pulguiento! –dijo algo irritado y con las mejillas muy rojas , a lo que todos se rieron con ganas , se la pasaron bromeando el resto de la noche ahora que el maestro de las bestias se les había unido a la celebración , fue la segunda noche consecutiva de fiesta para los Get Backers , pues la anterior fue en el hotel Raddison en Londres y ahora en el Honky Tonk en Japón entre amigos que vueltas daba la vida .

Se hacía tarde , todos disfrutaban la fiesta , Ban se salió un rato a fumar , Deimos por su lado se había quedado dormido en las piernas del Fuuchoin así que lo colocó en sus sabanita para que descansara mejor , Kazuki vio disimuladamente a sus alrededor dándose cuenta que Midou no estaba , discretamente sin que Juubei se percatara , salió del café .

-hola, que pasó? Te aburriste de nuevo como en la otra fiesta?-le preguntó Kazuki a Midou quien fumaba pensativamente recostado en su Wolswagen blanco .

-hmm , no solo necesitaba nicotina –dijo sonriendo de medio lado

-deberías dejar ese vicio , te hará mal

-na.. no puedo , ya lo intenté

-te falto voluntad? –preguntó curioso

-si , creo algo así –sonrió, estuvieron un largo rato en un silencio aplastante y hasta bochornoso , Ban intentó hablar de lo que fuera solo para salir de esa situación tan embarazosa .

-y tu gato?

-se durmió ..

Otro silencio más incomodo que el anterior Kazuki estaba muy cerca recostado también en la pobrezuela del auto , una nube de humo gris se elevaba sobre la cabeza de Midou .

-júrame que no dirás nada de lo que pasó en el baile –dijo Kazuki de pronto cortando el silencio como con un cuchillo un balde de agua fría parecía haber caído sobre el cuerpo de Ban …

-que cosa?-pensó que tal vez había escuchado mal o entendido peor pero no ..

-no necesitabas hacer todo eso , si querías bailar conmigo solo tenias que pedirlo , lo del disfraz fue muy estrafalario –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas

-tu.. tu .. como … sabias?-los ojos de Ban se abrieron grandes como platos soperos , el cigarrillo cayó de su bocal al suelo y los lentes purpuras se resbalaron por su nariz

-ya no importa , solo no promete que será nuestro secreto –dijo con su sonrisa cómplice y sensual , acomodó su cabello y se dirigió de vuelta al Honky Tonk

-por cierto .. gracias por la pizza estaba deliciosa .. "admirador secreto" –le sonrió con una coquetería tal que Ban se quedó petrificado inmóvil aun procesando la información el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora , Kazuki se adentró de nuevo en el café su figura esbelta , sensual y elegante .

Sueño o realidad? , Ban tuvo que pellizcarse la mejillas para comprobarlo y luego sonreír .. al maestro de los hilos nadie le tomaba el pelo .

_**Owari **_

*Julio Cortázar ( Bruselas (Bélgica), 26 de agosto de 1914 - París (Francia), 12 de febrero de 1984) fue un escritor, traductor e intelectual argentino.

Se le considera uno de los autores más innovadores y originales de su tiempo, maestro del relato corto, la prosa poética y la narración breve en general, creador de importantes novelas que inauguraron una nueva forma de hacer literatura en Latinoamérica, rompiendo los moldes clásicos mediante narraciones que escapan de la linealidad temporal y donde los personajes adquieren una autonomía y una profundidad psicológica, un buen ejemplo de esto es su cuento corto "la Isla del Medio Día" pocas veces vista hasta entonces. Debido a que los contenidos de su obra transitan en la frontera entre lo real y lo fantástico, suele ser puesto en relación con el surrealismo.

*Kazuki aparece usando lentes en el manga

Bueno colorín colorado este cuento , digo este fic … se a terminado XXXD y espero que les haya gustado , jaja hasta me salió rimado , nos vemos en otros fics y espero que me perdonen por el Ban/Kazu que salió aquí .. no me maten TxT jejejeje .

Hasta pronto bye!


End file.
